New Beginnings
by Starlight-Rebel
Summary: Things have changed. Everything I know is now different. I can't help but watch everyone I care about suffer for things they didn't do. And watching all those people suffer for nothing…It only gives us another reason to fight. Another reason to gain our freedom back. This war is never over. It's only the beginning of everything…Sequel of 'The Past Comes Back.'
1. A New Life

_**Summary: Things have changed. Everything I knew is now different. I can't help but watch everyone I care about suffer for things they didn't do. And watching all those people suffer for nothing…it only gives us another reason to fight. Another reason to gain our freedom back. This war is never over. It's only the beginning of everything… Sequel of 'The Past Comes Back.'**_

 _ **Me: Here we are, everyone! The sequel of The Past Comes Back. Eeeh, I'm so excited. And as you can see, I released the story right after the premiere. I thought it would be better.**_

 _ **Anywho, you all must want to just read it now. I give you chapter one.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin.**_

* * *

"Faster. Concentrate."

"I'm _trying_."

I push against his saber, trying to find a way out of this. But before I could, he had me on the ground, lightsaber far away from my hand, and his pointed at my neck.

He removed it, holding out a hand for me. "You need to concentrate."

I look down. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's fine. Next time, just push those things away and focus on the task."

I nod and he pulls me up. "I will. Thanks, Ezzy."

Ezzy smiles and walks out of the room. I stand there, holding my small padawan braids, staring at the door.

And yes, you heard me. I have two padawan braids. One from Kanan. The other from Ezzy. Before he became blind, Kanan taught me along with Ezzy. After that, my older brother did.

But, now that Kanan's back, they're both teaching me. Ezzy's teaching me combat, strength, and concentration. Kanan is teaching me mediation, healing, and also concentration.

I'm not sure if that's allowed, but the two agreed to do it.

Everything has been different since Malachor. From what Lyra told me, it wasn't so good. Especially when they told us that Ahsoka …didn't make it.

Ever since that event, Ezzy has become a bit…different. He's angrier, more powerful, and just has a different sense of doing things.

But, when Kanan came back, he was almost back to normal. Still powerful and angry from time to time, but more calm and peaceful. He even started to laugh a lot more again.

I thought it was because Kanan and Ezra fixed their broken relationship that he's back to normal. But when I saw Lyra's horrid face when Kanan told her, I knew it was something else that changed him. Something dangerous….

I sigh as I clip the saber to my belt, walking over to the couch, collapsing onto it.

Lyra looks over me. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy."

She sets her data pad down. "You can tell me anything. You know that right, Myra?"

 _But you don't tell me everything I want to know._

"I know. I'm just tired from everything that's happened. Looking for that new base, training, missions, etc."

Lyra stares at me as if I'm a puzzle she can't figure out. "Well, alright then. Just know that you can come to me for anything."

"I will.."

I get up and walk outside, heading to wherever my mind might take me.

A lot has changed these past two years. Me becoming a Jedi, the events of Malachor, getting caught by Maul, Sabine's family, Obi-wan Kenobi being alive, my family suffering, losing our base, Commander Sato and many others dying for our lives…

I can't help but watch as everyone I care about suffer around me for things they didn't do. And all to protect many others and me…especially since Darth Vader and the Emperor still want my brother and me for their own purposes.

And I can't imagine what would've happened if Ezra died that day…He was so close to losing his life, yet Kanan and Lyra saved him. Even though I will never know how they were to do what they did, I'll never be able to thank them enough.

"Hey, Myra."

I turn around and punch whoever was standing behind me. I gasp as I see his dark brownish-black hair before rushing over.

"I am _so_ sorry, Leo!"

He stands up, holding his stomach. "…It's fine. But, are you getting stronger or is it just from the experiments?"

Yes, he knows. In fact, everyone knows. I told them a few weeks after Ezra was fully recovered. Although, Leo is the only one I've told everything that they've done to me…

I shrug. "I think I've been getting stronger. Must be because of Jedi training. Are you sure you're ok?"

Leo waves his hand. "I'm sure. I just have to stop doing that."

"Yea, remember last time?"

He shudders. "I do _not_ want that to happen again." He leans in and whispers,"Lets go to my cabin. I think your brother is spying on us again."

I roll my eyes as I follow him. Another effect of Malachor, Tatooine, and Thrawn finding us. Ezzy being overprotective. Waaaay more than before. And that's saying a lot.

But, really, Leo and I are 11 years old now and we're on the Ghost 2.0. This Ghost is just like the original, but has a higher defense and an extra cabin. _And_ we're traveling with what's left of the Rebellion right now. Plus, we know how to fight. What's going to happen?

We walk into Leo's cabin. I glance at the graffiti from when Kanan was still in here.

It was really nice of Kanan to give his cabin up and go stay with Hera. I'm pretty sure Leo would never get any sleep from Zeb's snoring. Or be able to sleep without worrying Hera if he wakes up suddenly, which still happens today.

I look at the graffiti image Sabine and I made in everyone's cabin. I smile as the memory returns, mentally laughing.

A large crash was heard outside, followed by shouts and beeps.

"I wonder what Hera will make them do this time."

"Probably make them clean the Ghost inside and out until it's spotless." I look at Leo. "How has training with Rex and my uncle been?"

Leo shrugs. "Same old, same old. They're both dragging me everywhere. I can't even sit down for ten minutes. And now that your uncle is gone, Rex will be calling me to the cargo hold in five…four…three…two…one…"

 _"Leo! Lets get some more training done!"_

I laugh as he groans while saying 'I told you.'

"Coming!" He turns to me. "Same place?"

I nod. "Same place."

We walk outside and part ways. I chuckle as Rex ruffles Leo's hair while Leo groans once more. I stride down the halls.

Seeing blueish-black hair, I turn the corner and 'accidentally' bump into Ezzy.

I look up, smiling. "Hi, Ezzy!"

He gives a small smile. "Hey there, Myra. Have you seen Kanan anywhere? He said he wanted to see me."

I shake my head. "Nope. Last I saw him, he was in the cockpit with Hera. Either he's still there or talking with the Senator."

 _About the madalorian war._

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

He walks away. I stare at his retreating back before stepping into our cabin. I jump onto the lower bunk, sighing as I close my eyes, slowly drifting into thought.

Sabine's still at her home planet, trying to formulate a plan about the war with her mother and brother.

Mandalore is currently under war. All the clans who want freedom are fighting against the clans who want stay under the Empire. And due to Sabine's mother; Ursa Wren, leader of Clan Wren; lending us some ships and soldiers to fight the battle of Atollon, we have to help them with their war.

I roll onto my side, putting my hands under my cheek.

 _I don't think I can take anymore. I've been fighting since the Empire took me away from my family. But, it's for the sake of the entire galaxy and for all those innocent people. We have to keep fighting. Even if it means until the very end…._

 ** _/Time Skip/_**

 _"Everyone to the command center."_

I groan as I rub my eyes, the blinding light replaced with the colors of the cabin. I sit upright, pulling off the covers that were placed on me. Most likely by Ezzy.

 _Did I fall asleep?_

I walk out of the cabin, placing my hand over my mouth, yawning. Walking down the halls, I see Rex and Leo ahead of me, blasters still in their hands.

I amble into the command center, stopping between Ezzy and Kanan. Glancing at my older brother and see him talking with Lyra, the two smiling at each other.

I know they've been away from each other for three years, thinking that the other is dead, but that doesn't mean that they can not _not_ talk to one another for at least half an hour.

"As you all know, we can no longer go back to Atollon." Senator Mon Mothma had begun to say. "But, there is another base with enough supplies for us to use and stay at. It is on Yavin 4.

"The Empire will not find us there until many years later. I suggest we get there soon. Many of you will go to Mandalore. We will go our separate ways now. Get ready and join your group."

Everyone begins to depart and go their own ways. I jog over to Leo, who had been able to convince Rex to go get some rest.

Rex hasn't really been the same since Ahsoka died. He told them that he thought she was dead until he saw her again. Although, this time, she really is dead. But, I know she's watching over him and the rest of us. Just like my parents are.

"I've heard of Yavin 4." Leo tells as I stop beside him. " It's more equipped and a larger rebel cell is there. Senator Mon Mothma is right. The Empire won't find us there at all."

I shrug. "I guess. Unless there's a way they found out. Just like how Thrawn tricked Kallus into revealing himself and our location."

"But Kallus regrets that. He's trying to make it up to everyone. Besides, Kallus was and still is helping the Rebellion. Once he comes back from his 'errands', we'll try to cheer him up. He sure looks like he needs it."

I nod. "Yea…"

 _…..Myra Bridger…._

I look around as Leo stares at me. "Is something wrong?"

"…I thought I heard someone say my name…"

"Maybe you were just heari–"

I cry out in pain as the voice comes back.

 _…Myra Bridger…._

I fall to my knees, clutching my head as Leo calls out my name.

 _…Oh, young Bridger. The time is near.._

Every word he spoke, sent pain through my body. Shocks that felt like the electrical whips when they're brought down on you.

 ** _Who…Who are you.._**

 _..We will meet soon, young one. And you shall soon meet your doom. There is nothing you can do to save all those around you when it is time…_

I scream as the pain increases. Voices around me grow louder as the small crowd becomes larger.

 _"Myra!"_

I clutch my head tighter, not bothering to look up.

 ** _…W-What do you mean?_**

 _..It is only a matter of time before everything around you crumbles to dust..All those you try to save will only get in the way. Come quietly and you can save them all.._

 ** _There is no way I'm abandoning them for someone I don't even know! Much less someone who's making me go through pain!_**

A sudden shock enters my mind. I scream again as if everything's being torn apart.

 _..I can do far worse, child. This is only an insignificant amount of my power. You and your brother shall meet me soon whether you like it or not. At the planet of twin suns we shall clash…._

 _"Ahhh!"_

A strong, powerful shock appears everywhere in my body. I shout, scream, claw at the metal floor, anything to get the retched pain away.

And after what seemed like forever, a final blast of pain occurs.

Black spots dot my vision. Shouts were dimly heard as all my senses slowly disappeared. Darkness consumes me as everything around me goes away.

 _"My little Azura…"_

 _"…Dad?"_

* * *

 ** _Me: Okay, so you know that it's been two years since the last story happened. I like to think that in each season, a year passes. So Myra and Leo are 11. Ezra and Lyra are 17. Sabine is 18. Ronin is 37. And the rest, I don't really know their age. You can just choose their age if you want._**

 ** _The next few chapters will be longer. The firsts ones are always to shortest for my stories._**

 ** _Also, for those of you who wanted Lyza, I'm sorry. I had more votes for Sabezra and my family and friends chose it over Lyza. The majority went to Sabezra, so that ship will take place later on in this story._**

 ** _Leo: (pops in) Hey, Starlight? I need you. I may have broken something…._**

 ** _Me: I'll be right there._**

 ** _Leo: Thanks (walks away)_**

 ** _Me: Oh and most of this story will be in Myra's POV, Ezra's POV and Leo's POV._**

 ** _Also I will not update the story as much due to writing the chapters for my other two stories. I am also currently creating the next five chapters before I upload them._**

 ** _I guess that's all I have to say. See you guys in the next chapter. Bye! (Hears crashes and shouts)_**

 ** _Leo: (Outside) Ah! Help! Hera's trying to kill me!_**

 ** _Me: I better get out there. (Live recording closes)_**


	2. A New Danger

**_Me: I felt like all of you probably wanted to read more right away instead of waiting till three weeks later. So just this time, I'll make an acceptance. Although, I will not upload the next three chapters until two to three weeks later. And as promised, this chapter is bit longer than the last. And to recap the previous chapter._**

 ** _It has been two years since the last story. Myra is now trained by both Kanan and her older brother, Ezra. Or as she likes to call him, Ezzy. Leo is currently training with Rex and the young Bridgers' uncle, Ronin, who is still working as a spy for the Rebellion._**

 ** _Anyway, they're making their way to Mandalore after the Mandalorians helped them on Atollon was destroyed by Thrawn. And while the Rebellion was on their way there, Myra had begun to hear someone say her name. Someone that created pain whenever he talked. He said that she and Ezra will meet him soon and that everything around them will fall apart. That they will clash at the planet of twin suns. And that's when she fell unconscious, hearing her father's voice as she does._**

 ** _I know what you're all thinking. Two suns?! That must mean…! Well, you'll find out soon if your theory is correct. And you all must want to start the story. So, I give you chapter 2._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin._**

* * *

 ** _Myra's POV_**

 _"…Dad?"_

 _"…Myra.."_

 _"..Mom?.."_

The blinding white light slowly disappears as it was all soon replaced with the view of Lothal's fields, Ezzy's tower in the background.

I see two figures ahead, staring at me. I run to them, running as fast as I could.

I jump and hug them both. _"Mom! Dad! I haven't seen you for months!"_

 _"Well of course. You know that we can't contact you both much."_

I giggle as my father picks me up, doing a 360° swing. He puts me down, obviously giving a half hearted smile. I frown, looking at my feet, realizing why they were really here.

 _"You're here because it's time, isn't?"_

My mother nods solemnly. _"I'm afraid so, Myra. The time is near. The time for your test.."_

I look up. _"Then I'll try my best."_

My mother smiles. _"That's our little Azura."_

 _"So what's going to happen? You've been trying to go around it every single. But you can't now. And who was that guy in my head? How did he create pain by just speaking? How was he able to get inside my head?"_

My father sighs. _"I am afraid to tell you that we do not know. But what we do know is that only the emperor's personal inquisitors or the lords can do that. He is the one who has been trying to track you down these past two years."_

I push a strand of hair back. _"So what you mean is that there are more inquisitors and more lords like Darth Vader."_

 _"Afraid so."_

 _"…What do I have to do for the test?"_

 _"We can not tell you that."_ Was my mother's response. _"You will find out on your own. You will not find it. It will come to you when the time is right. But we can tell you this. It will test your strength, wisdom, courage, and most of all..the goodness inside of you. You will decide what to do."_

I nod. _"I'll make sure to do the right thing."_

 _"We know you will."_

Everything around me begins to fade back to blinding white light. I look at my parents, waving as they, too, wave back. My father's voice was the last thing I heard before everything vanished.

 _"Remember Myra, only you can choose your path and destiny. Good luck…."_

* * *

 _"Myra!"_

I groan as I sit up, holding my head. I blink as I observe my surroundings.

I'm in the med-bay? But, I wasn't out for that long, was I? Right, time goes faster when I'm talking with my parents.

I look to my right and see the crew, who basically seemed like they would topple over my bed.

"How long was I out?"

"Seven hours."

I stare at Hera. "Wow, ok… I thought it was only four hours. Sorry if I worried for you guys."

"What happened?"

I look away from Lyra and to my mentors. "Can I talk to Kanan and Ezra alone…"

They all glance at each before they walk out, leaving me with my mentors.

I look at them before staring at my lap. We didn't say anything. And we didn't intend to. But, I have to tell them what my parents said and about him.

I look up, not making eye contact. "…The emperor and Darth Vader sent someone out to find me and Ezzy two years ago. He finally found us, well, me. He was able to contact me through the force. And whenever he spoke, it hurt. That's why I was screaming….

"My parents told me that they don't know who he is, but what they do know is that only the emperor's personal inquisitors and the lords can do that. Which also means there's more than three. Way more. He said Ezzy and I will meet him at the planet of twin suns. And they told me that…the time is near…"

I can see them glance at each other from the corner of their eyes.

Kanan turns to me. "Then we'll train you harder. Do whatever we can to get the _both_ of you ready for what's to come. Nothing will separate you from everyone if you train hard. I promise that."

Ezzy takes a small step forward. "Same here. No one will take you away from me ever again."

I nod. "Thanks, Ezzy. You too, Kanan. And um Kanan, can you to tell Hera and Zeb about this? Make sure Chopper's there, too. And Ezzy, can you tell Lyra and Rex? I'll tell Leo and Uncle Ronin. And we can tell Sabine when we see her. I want everyone to know about this."

"Sure thing."

"On it."

Kanan leaves the medbay. I pull my legs over the side and jump off, wobbly at first.

Ezzy puts his arm in front. "Woah, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see Leo and try to contact Uncle Ronin."

He shakes his head. "No way. I want you here, resting. What if he tries to do that again?"

I cross my arms. "I can take care of myself, Ezzy. This isn't the worst thing that's happened to me."

"I know that bu–"

I bring my arms to my sides. "No buts! I had enough of you watching over me! You think I hadn't noticed you watching from a distance?! Checking on me from time to time is fine, but keeping track of where I am and what I'm doing 24/7….you need to stop. You could get yourself killed if you keep this up. And I need some space…I don't want to be treated like a little kid!"

I walk past him. "I'm going to tell them. I'll see you later."

I walk out of the medbay and into the extra cabin, closing the door. I slide down against the metal wall.

 _Was that too harsh? Judging by his expression, it was…But he needs to stop. What if he does this during a mission? He'll get himself killed for sure. And he's worrying too much. It isn't good for him._

 _Maybe I should apologize…But he seems like he'll need some time to himself, too…_

The door opens. I don't even look up, already knowing who it was.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I nod. "I'm fine, Leo. Just a disagreement again.."

He sits down beside me. "..Well, I'm sure you guys will make up. You always do."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Hey, I'm always right."

I chuckle as I look at him. "Keep telling yourself that." Before he can protest, I continue. "Oh, everyone else might already know, but it's about what happened."

"You don't have to tell me now. I can wait until–"

"But I _need_ to. Part of it is about the test…"

Eyes widen, decreasing a moment later. "…Alright, go ahead."

I tell him everything that I told my brother and Kanan. About the guy speaking to me. My visit with my parents. Everything until finally getting up to the test.

"They told that the time is near. They couldn't tell me much, but this is what they did. They said I'll know what to do when it comes. My parents also said that I won't find it. It'll come to me."

"What in Emos does that mean?"

I shrug. "Dunno. But it's going to test my strength, wisdom, courage, and the goodness inside me.."

He smiles at me. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

I look at him. "Thanks, but that's not what I'm worried about. There are so many planets with twin suns. The only one I've been to with Ezra is Tatooine. What if he's there, just waiting for us to come?"

"Hey, he's probably not there. Besides, I'm sure he won't stay on a planet until you come. Who knows when you're going back to that desert planet."

"You're right." I glare at him. "And don't even think about saying it." Leo closes his mouth. "But, I just have this feeling that he'll be on one of those planets, waiting. As if he knows when we're coming.."

Leo stares at me as I look at my lap. And due to our time together, he knows what I'm thinking right now.

About the dream that I had. It could have been a vision, but at the same time it couldn't have. Leo and I can't figure it out. We can't even ask anyone else about it without worrying them. And something about it just wants me to keep it a secret from them.

"How about a game of Saback **_(Is that spelled correctly?)_**?" Leo asks. "I'm sure I'll beat you this time!"

"Sure. Just let me tell Uncle Ronin first."

He nods. "Meet you there."

We walk out and part. Leo heading to the living room while I go find myself a transmitter.

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

 _I hope she's ok._

I sigh as I slump back into the couch, waiting.

Myra's been through a lot lately. And that guy entering her mind and the argument with her brother isn't helping. She hasn't even been concentrating during her Jedi training from what I saw these past four days.

And the vision _(or dream)_ she had might as well be the start of it…

The door opens behind me. "Did he answer?"

She shakes her head, sitting down across from me. "I'll tell him when we see him."

I nod. "Alright. Now lets play."

* * *

 _"Aw, come on!"_

I hand Myra the ten credits, the said person smirking.

" _How_ do you always _win?!_ "

She continues smirking, stuffing the credits into her pocket. "A Jedi never reveals her secrets."

"How about just me?"

"Nope."

 _"Please."_

"No."

"I'll get you a new data pad."

"I said no."

I sigh. "Fine. But I will beat you someday."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Myra laughs as I grumble. I close the game and jump up. She does the same and we walk out together.

….Only to see Kanan and Rex talking with each other right in front of the ladder.

 _Please, don't notice us. I do not want to go through another training session. That'll be the third one today!_

Rex turns to me. "Oh, there you are Leo."

 _Darn._

"I wanted to inform you that there's no more training today and tomorrow."

"Same with you, Myra."

We stare at the two of them. "..What?"

"Things have been..difficult for everyone these days." Kanan explains. "We want you all to get some rest and relaxation before you start training harder than before. We'll continue training once we get settled in Yavin 4."

"Plus, Kanan and I have a mission to go on tomorrow. And Ronin won't be back for the entire week." Rex informs.

 _Yes! No training!_

I try to hide the smile. "It's ok. I can wait until after tomorrow."

Rex ruffles my hair. "Alright, Leonhard."

I groan, Myra trying to stop herself from laughing. "How many time do I have to tell you?! Don't call me by my full name!"

Rex chuckles. "See you after tomorrow, little lion."

"Don't call me that either!"

Our mentors walk away, smirking as I frown and Myra laughs, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"We should call you Leo the Lion now!" She cries out.

I glare at her. "Don't make me get my blaster!"

Myra closes her mouth, stifling laughs now and then. I glare at her once again, before smiling.

 _"There's no training tomorrow! No training tomorrow! No training tomorrow when they goooo!"_

Myra laughs as I sing and jump around. I join in, not able to restrain myself.

"Why…Why did you s-sing th-that?!"

I shake my head, still laughing. "I…I d-don't know!"

"Did I just hear Leo singing?"

Myra nods at Lyra. "Yup!"

I repeat what I did, all three of us laughing at the results.

"Why…Why did you do that?!"

"That's what we were thinking!"

I grab my stomach. "I think we should stop before we break our lungs."

"Y-Yeah, we should.."

Elder looks at younger. "Oh and Myra, Ezra told me what happened. Mind if I talk about it with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind." She turns to me. "See ya, Leo the Lion."

"Don't call me that!"

The two walk away, laughing once more. I swear, I will grab my blaster and threaten to shoot if they say it one more time.

I sigh as I go into my cabin.

 _Ugh, I can't deal with the teasing by her….But, that's Myra for you. You have to deal with it._

* * *

 _ **Myra's POV**_

"….Is something wrong?"

Lyra sits on the mattress, sighing. "It's just…That inquisitor or lord or whatever he is..I just knows that he's going to be hard to beat. And my mother never told me anything about going to other people's minds and creating pain. I've never heard anything like that…"

I sit besides her. "I've never heard of it either. Maybe we can meet with Zeebo and ask him. He's gotta have something about it."

"I guess…And about that test.."

 _Here we go._

"From what Ezra told me, I know that it'll test everything. Your strength, courage, wisdom, goodness…Just know that I know you'll pass."

 _..What?_

"You've got to be the strongest, kindest person I know. Even when the Empire tried to brainwash you into doing their bidding, you managed to always remember your past come back to the light. You'll pass. I know it."

I look down. "…Thanks..But that won't stop me from training even harder."

"I know."

"But I think I'm more worried about that guy. When things are already bad, he comes and makes it worse. And on top of that, he's waiting on a planet with twin suns. How can we go to one of those planets without worrying that he's there?!"

Lyra glances at me. "That's something we can figure out later. But for now…you both try to stay away from those planets unless you need to go there."

I nod. "Understood."

"You should go get some rest before we reach Mandalore."

 _I forgot about._

Nodding once more, I get up. Taking one last glance towards Lyra, I walk out and into the cabin across.

"..Ezzy?..."

He stays still, breathing evenly. I sigh, climbing onto the bottom bunk.

 _I'll apologize tomorrow….And let him do what he wants. He is only trying to protect me after all. Even when I don't need it…_

 ** _/Time Skip/_**

 _"Everyone get up."_

I sit up in bed, the blinding light covering my vision as I open my eyes. I rub them, the colors returning.

I check the bunk above me. Must already be with Hera.

I walk out the cabin, joined with Leo and Lyra, and stride down into the cockpit. I stand next to Kanan.

"What's going on?"

"We're here…"

* * *

 ** _Me: Okay, so that was chapter two. Again, I won't upload the next three chapters until a few weeks later. Anyway, tell me what you thought of it and how I can improve it. And tell me if you wanted Lyza or wany to keep Sabezra instead. If you want to keep Sabezra, I'll make it happen later on in the story. If Lyza, then I'll replace Sabezra with Lyza._**

 ** _Anyway, that all. I hoped you all liked it. See ya next time! (Camera Closes)_**


	3. Mandalore

**_Me: Okay, here's the third chapter. Nothing to say and going straight to it. I hope you like it!_**

 ** _Myra: Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin._**

* * *

 ** _Myra's POV_**

 _"Sabine!"_

I run into the madalorian's arms, the said person laughing.

"It's good to see you, too, Myra. How have you been?"

I look up. "It's been crazy lately. Don't ask, I'll catch you up later. How's it been here so far?"

Sabine sighs. "Trying to get my father out of the empire's clutches isn't going as planned. They're moving him for the second time now. We had to check the data twice before it was confirmed where he is. Hopefully, they won't make a last minute change again."

"Don't worry. We'll get him back."

Sabine only nods, giving a half-hearted smile, and walks over to everyone else, telling them a similar version of what she told me yet more detailed.

I glance at my saber. Pulling it out, I stroke my finger against my mentors' engraved initials on the handle and my mother's initials at the bottom.. I sigh as I look at the initials 'AT.'

"Still thinking about that, huh?"

Still looking at the weapon in hand, I respond. "Yeah…I just..never felt her presence leave. It's like she's still alive, but she isn't. You guys said the temple collapsed with her in it.."

Kanan places his hand on my shoulder, turning me around to look at him. "Her presence never left because she's with us." He points to his heart. "In here…" Then spread his arms out. "..And everywhere around us. Plus, she'd want you to stop moping and start gaining your freedom."

I put it back, smiling at him. "You're right. Thanks, Kanan."

"Anytime."

I watch as my mentor walks away. I guess I'm just like Rex. I'm still trying to realize that's she's not here physically. Yet, Kanan is right. Moping over Ahsoka won't do any good. Especially, if she's still with us. Just like my parents.

I turn my back to them and look at the land before me.

There's was nothing. Not a patch of grass. Nor a single tree. Nothing, but dirt and rocks everywhere.

Is this what war has done to Mandalore? It's made this planet unable to ever grow anything again? Or never even given a chance to?

"Myra, over here!"

I run over to Hera as everyone gathered around.

"As you all know, part of us will be going to Yavin 4 while the rest are staying here, helping Mandalore." She informs.

 _I didn't know that…_

"Now, who wants come to the base?"

 _I can't. I need stay here and help. Besides, I know Ezzy and Kanan will be staying. I need to train with them. And still apologize to him…_

"I'm willin' to go."

"I'll go, too."

"Count me in."

Leo sighs. "Welp, if Rex is going, I have to go, too."

Hera nods. "Alright, its settled then. We'll be leaving later tonight."

And with that said, Hera and Kanan walk away together, already looking as if they're going to have a deep conversation.

Ezzy, Sabine, and Lyra walk away. Same with Zeb and Rex. And Chopper…he's no where to be found. Probably messing around in the Ghost.

I stride into the ship, Leo hesitantly following.

I come to a stop as we reach the lounge. Inserting a disk into the hologram, holographic images of all the planets in the galaxy are shown.

"Woah.."

I nod. "I'm going to track down which planet he'll be on. Or at least have three that he could be on."

He gives a questioning look. "But how are you going to do that?"

"I'll first take away all the planets with two suns that Ezzy and I haven't been to. Then take away the ones we haven't been to for a long time. And the list goes on."

He nods. "Alright, let's start."

I turn to him. "You want to help?"

"Well, yeah. You two are my friends. I'd like help all I can before I leave. Who knows how long it'll take until we see each other again."

I smiles. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Now, let's start on this."

"Right."

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

"And I thought we could…."

Subconsciously nodding as Sabine goes on with their current plan, I allow my mind to wander as all three of us continue walking.

Yet each and every time, I find myself thinking about what happened yesterday. About the man, the prophecy, my parents, and the argument….

Maybe I really should give her some space. I have been overprotective. But, can I blame myself? If anyone else had seen their younger sibling go through that, they would do the same. Yet, still…

"Ezra?"

I look up. "Huh, what?"

Lyra stops waking, Sabine and I doing the same. "Are you ok?"

Hesitantly, I nod. "..Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?"

Sabine looks at me straight in the eye. "Well, you haven't been responding when we called your name several times."

I rub my neck. "Sorry. It's just been…crazy lately."

"Myra told me that, too. What happened?"

I glance at the mandalorian. "I think it's best if she explains. My mind is still processing everything."

Sabine glances at Lyra, the two nodding to one another. Lyra grabs my arms and pulls.

"Come on, lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Knowing she won't tell, I follow her as Sabine walks away in the opposite direction, chuckling.

Sometimes I wonder if they share the same mind. It's as if they know what each other is thinking without even saying anything.

As Lyra drags me farther and farther away from the Ghost, we reach a flag area with pieces of metal scattered everywhere.

"When we first came to Mandalore, Sabine brought me to this place. She told me of how she fought here, trying to prove to her clan and family that she wasn't a traitor. That she never meant to build the weapons so the Empire could use it against them. Yet, even after doing all that, they still thought of her as a traitor. Told me that they pushed her away, threatened her to never come back. And her own family never tried to stop the clan. Instead, they did the same."

I glance at her. "Why are you telling me this? Isn't it personal?"

Lyra nods. "It is, yet Sabine wanted me to tell you."

"When did you decide this?"

"When you were in your own world." She looks back at the land before us. "…Ezra, I've been your friend for years. Whatever's going on with you and Myra, you can tell me."

"What do you mean?"

She rolls her eyes. "Come on, Ezra. We've all noticed. You guys have been distant since Myra woke up. Even Leo doesn't know the whole story. Just that you both had an argument."

 _Have they really all noticed?_

I sigh. "Yeah, I guess we have been distant lately. But, I'm just giving her the space she wanted…"

"..Tell me what happened."

And I did. I told her of me trying to protect Myra. I told her of Myra yelling, of her saying all those things. I told her of my thoughts about it. I told her everything as the memory came back.

"Oh, Ezra." Lyra hugs me. "She didn't mean it like that. You know how she gets when everyone gets overprotective of her. Myra just wants some privacy. Not you being distant with her." She lets go. "And she's never going to hate you for doing that. I bet she regrets saying all that."

I smile. "Thanks, Ly. I really needed to tell someone that."

"And I'm glad you did." She turns around. "Come on. Let's go back. Everyone must be wondering where we are."

I nod, smiling. "Let's go."

We both stride ourselves back to the Ghost. I'm glad I told Lyra. It really did help telling someone. Yet…

 _… I still need to talk with Myra._

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

"I hope this is right.."

So far we're down with Okeanios, Bosbou, Woenia, and Tatooine. **_(Me: The other three are made up.)_** Each one Myra or Ezra had been to for something difficult.

Yet, Tatooine is the only one that both had been to and had gone through something difficult together. I have to say, whoever that guy is will most likely be on that planet. I could be wrong or I could be right. No one knows.

"We'll just have to avoid those planets as long as we can."

I turn to Myra. "But what if you have to go to one of them?"

"If it's for something serious then we'll go. Hopefully, that time won't come soon."

"Hey, even if it does, I believe in you and Ezra. The both of you always figure things out for everything." _Ok. Almost everything._ "Why wouldn't you now?"

Myra smiles. "Thanks, Leo. But it won't stop me from having doubt. Although I'll try my best to figure things out."

A slight smirk comes. "You'd better or else I'll take your data pads and use Sabine's paint on you."

She gives a playful gasp. "You wouldn't!"

"I will. And maybe I'll even spray paint Zeb orange and blame it on you and Ezra."

Laughing, she gets up. "Alright, I get it…I'm going to tell the others. I'll be right back."

I nod. "If I'm not here, I'll be in my cabin."

"Ok."

Myra walks out the lounge, the metal door quietly hissing as it closes behind her.

 ** _/(Time Skip)/_**

 _It must be taking a while since she has to tell them separately._

It's been around twenty-two, almost twenty-three, minutes now and she still isn't back.

I've doing what I could as I wait. Read some pages of a book, searched for anything new on the holocast, play with small objects, and etcetera.

I sigh as I close the holocast for the third time. I get up and walk out, intending to sleep in my cabin.

As I reach the ladder, I hear voices below me.

"Sure thing."

"Hey, uh, thanks for everything you two have done."

"It was no big deal. We just got tried of seeing that un-Ezra like face."

"Haha. But still, thanks."

"No problem. Now you two better make up or else."

 _"Lyra, can you come here for a sec?"_

 _"Coming!"_ She turns back to Ezra. "I better hurry before Sabine gets impatient. Bye, Ez!"

"See ya, Ly!"

I watch as Lyra's brown hair vanishes. Ezra sighs and begins to walk away before a loud, clanging noise was heard against the metal floor.

We both turn our heads towards the ramp. Seeing her long, blueish-black hair, I immediately duck my head, slightly peeking over the rails.

Myra stops as she sees him. "Ah, Ezzy…"

"Hey there, Myra.."

Silence takes over for a minutes, the two siblings darting their eyes around, not looking at each other. And then, at the exact moment, they do.

 _"I wanted to tell you..."_

Myra grabs her hair, slightly playing with it. "Sorry, Ezzy…You go first."

He shakes his head. "No, you first."

Looking up at him, Ezra nods in confirmation and Myra opens her mouth.

"..I'm sorry about yesterday..I didn't mean what I said. Well, I did about not wanting you watching me 24/7. But I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want you around. I didn't mean it when I told you to stop following me. I didn't mean it when I said you don't always have to be there for me…I'm sorry."

All was silent again. No one said anything nor did they move. They stood in their place as I waited for one of the two to say something to the other.

Ezra takes a step forward. "..It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was too worried about you that I didn't think of what you felt. I should have kept my distance and I shouldn't have let the others spy on you to tell me how you were doing. I shou–"

"Wait, the others were watching me, too? So, Lyra, Leo, Hera, Chopper, and everyone else was keeping an eye on me?"

Ezra rubs my neck. "Um, yeah. Everyone but Leo. But that's only because I told them to. And Chopper only did 'cause he had nothing else to do." He looks up. "But the point is that I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have worried about you when I know you can protect yourself. It's just that..I didn't want the same thing to happen again."

I glance at Myra, knowing what he was talking about. The day Myra was taken away. Myra told me that even though it was several years ago, he was worried that it was going to happen again. Especially, since she's now wanted like the rest of us.

Myra walks up to her older brother. "Ezzy, it won't happen again. I promise you that I'll try my best for it not to happen again. And if it does, I'll do my best to come back."

"Well, you were a baby back then so.."

She frowns. "You know what I mean."

Ezra smiles. "I know, I know. Promise?"

"Promise."

The two smile at each other and begin to talk even more. I carefully get up and stride away unnoticeably.

Quickly, I go into my cabin and jump into the mattress. I stare at the metal door, smiling as my brain finally registers what had happened only a minute ago.

I'm glad those finally made up. It's been hard seeing them not talking to each other, much less even go near each other.

Sure they had other small fights before, but as I said. They were small. The biggest fight they've ever done was about training and they ended up not talking to one another for an hour. But this one seemed to be a large one. And they didn't talk for about two who days for this fight.

But at least from listening, I know what it was about. And I get why Myra got upset and yelled at Ezra. He had been following her around. Ezra even asked me to watch her and report to him. But, I told him no, knowing that it'll hurt her if she knew I did that.

Yet, I guess I kind of…envy them. At least they have a sibling to quarrel with…

 ** _/(Time Skip)/_**

"Bye, guys!"

"See ya soon, Leo! Don't forget to contact us!"

"Don't worry! I won't!"

The ramp closes and we were break out of Mandalore's atmosphere.

I look back at the dusty, war planet, wondering what will happen down there while we're gone…

I stay in the hanger, resting besides the ship's wall.

All was quiet in the Ghost. If a pin dropped, you can hear it near the thrusters. And with Chopper staying on Mandalore, Zeb had no one to quarrel with.

Everyone was doing their own thing. Hera was in the cockpit, most likely making adjustments to the shop. Zeb is sleeping. Lyra could be reading another book. And Rex…I don't know. Either he's sleeping, too, or thinking about Ahsoka…

I push myself off the floor and stride down the halls, subconsciously just roaming around.

 _What's waiting for us at Yavin 4? Will everyone be alright back at Mandalore? Will they solve Mandalore's problems? Will Sabine find a leader to give the dark saber to? Will that guy get to Myra and Ezra? When are we going to see them again? Are we going to see them again? No…that's absurd._

"Woah, stop right there, mister." She grabs my shoulders. "Now, what's bothering you? You almost walked into the wall."

"Ah, I was?" I look behind her and she was right. I'm about two feet away from the wall. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"You sure?" I nod. "Just know that you can tell me."

"I know, Hera…I'm going to sleep now. Bye."

"…Bye."

She watches as I walk away and into my cabin. I sigh as I sit on my bed.

 _Of course, the idea's absurd. We will see them again. And hopefully, we'll be one step closer to defeating the Empire when we do see them._

 _I'm trying my best, Rina. I'm trying my best..._

* * *

 ** _Me: Hey, guys! So, that was it. The next chapter will be up next week. Next week's chapter will be similar to the first episode and then we're skipping back to the present. Anyway, that's all for now. Enj–_**

 ** _Myra: EZRRRAAAAA!_**

 ** _Ezra: You were the one who!...(Yelling continues)_**

 ** _Me: (Cringes) And there they start again. I better stop them. Enjoy your week! Bye, everyone! (Runs out and starts yelling, too, as recording closes)_**


	4. Change Of Plans

**Me: Ok, so this chapter will be about the first episode of season 4. But it'll be in my version. There's nothing much else to say. But my friend, KassyRey13, does. Go ahead, Kassy.**

 **Kassy: Hey! Kassy here! I'm so glad y'all have stuck with Starlight as long as you have! She's an amazing writer and I've had the honor of helping her with her stories. I've been helping her since her first book The Past Comes Back. I hope y'all keep continuing to read her story because I know it just gets better from here. I mean, how could it not? Starlight is way too amazing!**

 **Me: Aww, thanks, Kassy! I'm glad that you're still helping me. Your stories are really good, too. And you're also an amazing writer. I don't know how I could've finished The Past Comes Back without your help. By the way, when are you going to update your stories? The fans and I are dying to know what happens next.**

 **Kassy: Thanks, Starlight! You're so sweet! I-**

 **Angel: Yeah, Kassy! When are you gonna update? I don't even know my own fate!**

 **Kassy: Angel, calm down and let me finish. I hopefully will soon update Our Past Always Catches Up, but The Forgotten Element might take a little longer to update.**

 **Ezra: And what about us? When are you going update?**

 **Myra: Ezzy, the new chapter is up right now.**

 **Angel: Yeah, Ez. At least your story was updated.**

 **Kassy: Angel! I'm taking my sweet time writing YOUR story because I want it to be good. So don't get snappy with me. And Ezra, for once, can you please use your head. You will learn this lesson by listening to me, otherwise, Myra and Angel are going to beat it into you.**

 **Ezra: (blushes) Sorry...**

 **Me: Anywho, I hope you all like it. And check out Kassy's stories after this. You'll love it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin.**

* * *

 **Myra's POV**

I look over the edge and at the tall tower before us.

"How are we sure your father is in there?"

Sabine turns to my brother. "Well, our spies in the capital say he's here and they've been right so far."

Sabine opens her com. "Rau, I've got a squad of stormtroopers in front. Plus, multiple cannons."

 _"Copy that, Specter 5."_ The said person answers. _"Moving to your right flank."_

 _"Sabine? Doesn't it seem suspicious that the Empire would your father so far from the capital?"_ Kanan asks over the com, who is with Rau.

"My father has many friends. He's not just important to me. The Empire probably locked him up out here to prevent someone from attempting to do what we're going to do."

I turn my back to them as the three talk.

 _That's a lot of troopers, but nothing we can't handle. Yet I have an odd feeling. Something about this rescue isn't right…_

"Alright, Clan Wren." Sabine calls out. "Check your fire for the captive. We're going through the front door. On my lead."

Pulling out my lightsaber, I glance at Ezra, chuckling as he continues to adjust and play with his jetpack.

I place my many shades of blue helmet on as Sabine climbs over the edge. A moment later, we all climb on, Ezra on her right, me on her left, and mandalorians on both sides.

"Forward!"

Mandalorians, rebels, everyone runs forward, blocking the blasts as stormtroopers do their best to hold us off.

Turning the jetpack off, I jump onto a trooper's head, knocking him out. Jumping up, I turn around and kick another in the head. I take out my blaster in one hand and keep my saber in the other.

 _Shoot. Block. Block. Shoot. Jump. Kick. Punch. Block. Shoot. Kick. Jump and kick. Shoot. Shoot._

Fighting and blocking is easy now. Well, the fighting part was always easy. The blocking took about two months for me to get the hang of.

"Whoa!"

Gasping, I jump down and roll to my left as Ezzy comes flying over me.

"Ezzy! Watch where you're going!"

"I'm trying!"

I sigh as he continues spinning in circles and creates a think cloud of dust around the troopers and himself.

As I pick up my saber, I turn it on and block the blast behind me.

 _Block. Shoot. Block. Block. Slice. Shoot. Jump. Kick. Slice. Slice. Block. Jump. Kick. Kick. Block._

"Whop whop!"

Chopper flies over me and shocks the two troopers behind.

"Thanks, Chop! I owe you one!"

"Whop beep!"

He flies away, shocking other stormtroopers.

Jumping over the pieces of sliced blasters, I kick a trooper.

A humming comes to my ears.

Looking to my left, I run over to Sabine and Ezzy. "Guys, something's coming!"

"I hear it, too!"

 _Clang. Clang. Clang._

We turn to our right.

"Well, this just got more and more…"

"Interesting." Sabine says. "The word you're looking for is 'interesting.'"

 _Blast!_

Ezzy takes a step back. "Nope. Just more."

As the AT-DPs continue to shoot, I dodge the blasts. Turning on the jetpack, I fly up and block the beams aiming at Sabine and the mandalorians as my mentors do the same.

 _Block. Block. Jump. Slice. Shoot. Jump and kick. Dodge. Block. Jump. Punch. Kick. Slice. Shoot._

Slicing once more through another trooper's blaster, I turn around just in time to see Sabine knocked down by some AT-DPs followed by Jumptroopers stunning her. Ezzy and I gasp.

"Sabine!"

I close my jetpack, landing on the dirt below me as Ezzy runs to her, only for both of us to be stopped by tomorrow troopers.

The leader aims his blaster. "Stand down, Jedi. Or she dies." He cocks his blaster. "Surrender now!"

Seeing Kanan, Rau, and Ezzy putting away their weapons, I do the same.

 _Ka-boom!_

With, excellent timing, a missile hits one AT-DP. Three mandalorian warriors in blue swoop in. A woman who seems to be in charge flies to us.

"Don't just stand there! Protect her!"

"It's Clan Kyrze!", I hear Rau yell to Kanan.

Turning my saber back on, we all fight once again. We jump on troopers, stun them, and knock as many down as we can.

"Fall back!"

The remaining troopers run away, leaving those who have fallen behind.

"Clan Wren!" Sabine walks towards the tower, the darksaber high above. "Follow me!"

We follow her into the tower.

Searching high and low, there was no one in sight. Sabine's father wasn't here and not even a single trooper patrolling the area.

 _So much for him being here._

Ezzy and I fly up as Kanan jumps and stand on the platform high above the ground. I take off my helmet and hold it in my hands.

"Where's your father?" Ezzy asks as Sabine and Rau walk outside.

The outpost is empty. There's no one here.."

The three mandalorians from before flies up and land onto platform.

The woman from before steps forward. "This was a trap set to lure you in. Your mother received this intel, but she couldn't get word to you. The Empire was jamming all transmissions. She sent me ahead to reinforce you. I understand she's on her way." She explains.

Sabine steps forward. "…Who are you?"

The woman reveals her helmet.

"Kanan and Ezra, this is Lady Bo-Katan of House Kryze. Her sister, Satine, once ruled Mandalore. Bo-Karan was made regent by the Jedi before the end of the Clone War. She's still seen by many as Mandalore's rightful ruler." Rau explains.

Ezzy, being the person he is, had to ask what happened.

"After the Empire took over, I refused to obey the Emperor and was betrayed by the Saxon Clan."

Sabine looks at the darksaber and walks to her. "Your commitment to Mandalore's freedom is legendary, my lady." She stretches her hand out, the saber in hand. "This belongs to you."

Bo-Katan looks away. "I had my chance to rule. And I failed. I am not my sister." She puts her helmet on. "…I not the leader you seek."

Bo-Katan walks away, not looking back. Hesitantly, Sabine turns to Rau.

"See if you can contact my mother."

He nods. "Right away."

Rau walks out, Kanan following him. Ezzy was about to do the same, but goes to her side. I take one last glance at Sabine, who is standing at the edge of the platform, staring down at the darksaber, and Ezzy, who's standing next to her.

I walk out, the door hissing shit behind me as Ezzy starts to talk to her.

As I stride outside, I see Kanan sitting on the ground. I walk over to my mentor, sitting besides him with my helmet on the ground, not saying anything.

The wind blows my long bluish-black hair to the left as it transports small amounts of dirt over the plains.

"You seem troubled. What's the matter?"

I slightly jump. _I should be use to that by now._

I sigh. "Everything. Everything is the matter. I just…I can't deal with this anymore. I just want to end this once and for all. But, it seems like victory is only getting farther away. And with that guy after me and Ezzy now, mostly attacking me…I feel like I'm getting in the way of everything.."

He doesn't move nor glances my way. "Myra..Sometimes, life is like that. It's pulls you up, but it also brings you down. If you hold onto to the past, it'll bring you down even more.

"Look at where you are. Look at where you started. The fact that you're still alive is a miracle. But it was also meant to be. You were meant to be found. You are meant to be part of Ezra's life. You are meant to be part of our lives. You are not getting in the way. You being here changes nothing."

He looks at me and I smile, hugging him. "Thanks, Kanan."

"Don't ever think you don't belong here."

"...I won't.."

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

We turn around as we hear the sound of footsteps, seeing Sabine and Ezzy, along with Sabine's mother and brother, coming to us.

I stand up. "What's happening?"

"They're moving my father back to the capital for a public termination.."

* * *

 ** _/(Time Skip)/_**

* * *

 _"I was hoping you all could have freed him by now."_

I sigh. "I know, Leo. But, the Empire keeps moving him around. How's everything going over there?"

He shrugs. _"Could be better. I just want you guys back soon."_

I smirk. "Oh, are you having trouble overthrowing the Empire without my amazing skills?"

 _"No. Chopper and Zeb are on it again."_ A large crash is heard from behind. _"Hera's not going to be happy.."_

Chuckling, I glance at Kanan, who was done talking with Hera a few minutes ago.

 _"Do you think it's wrong to keep it from them?"_

 _"Keep wh-Oh…I don't know. But, we aren't even sure if it was a vision or not. You did say it kept happening while you were asleep."_

"Still..What if it's the wrong choice?"

 _"Good or bad. There is no wrong choice."_

I look at him. "Are you quoting my uncle?"

Leo smiles. _"Yep."_

From the corner of my eye, I see everyone gather together. "I should go."

 _"Good luck, Myra. And stay safe."_

"You, too, Leo the Lion."

 _"Hey! What did I say about calling me that?!"_

I laugh. "I'll see you soon. Bye!"

Leo grumbles a goodbye as Chopper closes the transmission, rolling to the others as he beeps away complaints.

 _Boom!_

I run to Ezzy, standing besides him.

"There. I'm scanning a single passenger, no armor in the transport, the one most heavily guarded." Rau informs.

"If we attack the lead vehicle, my father's transport will fall back. Then someone could sneak up and sabotage its controls, forcing it to stop." Sabine plans.

"By then, the rest of the convoy will be too far ahead to do anything about it. So, who's going in?"

Ezzy smiles. "Yeah, that sounds like a 'me' plan."

Sabine looks at him. "Are you sure? You haven't exactly mastered that jetpack yet."

"Hey, I got it."

 _If you want to crash into the rock wall, then sure. Go right ahead._

"Bop bop boop whop."

Kanan kneels down, patting his flat, metal head. "He can do it, Chop. Just get ready to jam their comms."

Placing on the blue helmet, I walk with Ezzy and Sabine, keeping the transports in my sight.

"Go easy on him."

Sabine glances at my brother. "No chance."

As we stride to different area, she jumps off, activating her jetpack. Throwing a paint bomb, the paint covers the middle transport's window, causing the transport behind to crash into it as it halts to a stop.

Beams fly all around the area as Sabine dodges them, shooting from her own blaster.

 _"Now!"_

Activating my jetpack, I jump off, shooting at the troopers.

 _Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Dodge. Block. Shoot. Block. Kick. Shoot. Dodge. Block. Kick. Shoot. Shoot._

I turn off my jetpack and jump onto the back of a speeder, surprising the trooper riding it.

I shoot the back of the speeder, activate my jetpack, and fly up as the speeder crashes to the ground, the trooper jumping off before it hits the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the middle transport collide with the other two, making Kanan fall off the side.

"Kanan!"

A hand appears, pulling him up. "I'm fine!"

I fly to him, knocking out the troopers as Kanan climbs up. Deactivating the jetpack, I grab his hand and pull.

"Thanks."

I bring my blaster behind me. _Blast!_ The trooper falls down.

"No problem."

I blast another trooper as Kanan knees one in the gut.

"Bop bop whop whop!"

I move aside as Chopper comes flying in, using the bottom of a blaster to knock out the trooper climbing up behind us.

"Thanks again, Chop!"

"Whop whop!"

Chopper flies off with the blaster, hitting another trooper with it. Seeing Sabine using the darksaber to break a speeder as she comes riding to us, I turn to my mentor.

"Get ready to jump!"

He nods and Sabine comes closer. Kanan grabs his saber and we jump, landing on the front of the speeder.

"How we doing?" Kanan asks her as he turns on his lightsaber.

Sabine looks around. "It could be worse."

I glance at her. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Kanan blocks the beams. As we comes to the transport once more, we jump. Kanan opens the top door and jumps in, leaving me to take care of the troopers in the air.

"Drop your weapon." I hear a trooper say from inside.

"I've got a better idea."

The door suddenly closes as I hear blasts and loud thumps from within.

 _Blast. Blast. Dodge. Block. Blast. Blast. Dodge._

I continue to shoot as troopers come falling out. The transport shakes.

Kanan jumps out. "Myra, get off!"

I nod and do as he says, my legs slightly shaking from the jump.

 _"Ezra, quit messing around and get my father out of there!"_ I hear Sabine yell over the comm.

 _"Yeah, working on it!"_

Seeing my brother jump into the transport, I activate my jetpack once more. Spinning around, I shoot the speeders as the troopers fall to the ground.

A moment not too soon, I sense Ezzy's embarrassment.

 _What did you say to him, Ezzy?_

"Beep whop boop!"

 _"A cliff?! What cliff?!"_

I see Ezzy lean out, looking ahead. "Ezzy!"

 _"I know, I know!"_

The transport nears closer to the cliff.

 _"Ezra! Get out of there!"_

He doesn't respond nor comes flying out…And all three transports fall over the edge. I flip open the front of my helmet, staring.

 _"Ezzy!"_

A moment later, Sabine's father does, using Ezzy's jetpack. We all run, and fly, to the cliff, hoping the find Ezzy.

An orange arm appears and Sabine increases her speed, grabbing the hand as it struggles to keep hold. She pulls him up.

I run and hug him as he chuckles.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

 _Punch._ "Don't ever scare like that again!"

Ezzy rubs him arm. "I won't. Sorry…Geez, you're stronger than usual.."

I couldn't help but smirk at him. I pull my helmet off, releasing my blueish black hair into the air. All three of us turn around and walk to the others.

Sabine's father hands Ezzy the jetpack. "Thank you, young Jedi."

"Father…"

He turns to his daughter as the rest of us watch. The silence takes over as the two stare at each other, Sabine's expression covered my her helmet while her father was hesitant. Sabine takes off her helmet.

"When I got word that you had returned, I…did not believe it."

Sabine fidgets. "And…"

Her father walks up and hugs her. "…Sabine, you are my daughter." She hugs back.

Ezzy takes off his helmet and continues to watch.

let's go and takes a step back. "I was pleased then. Even more than."

"Well, we would never leave you in the hands of the Empire."

He raises his hand. "Oh, that was fine. I meant your artwork. You've progressed. Your use of color and line is better."

Sabine smirks. "Better? What do you mean better? It's great."

Her father hesitates. "..I-It's getting there. Your design aesthetic is still derivative of the Pre-Exile Masters."

"Ah, Toinun was an influence, obviously, but I made it my own. I thought you had a sharper eye."

Ezzy turns to Kanan. "Now I see where Sabine gets her creative side."

looks him. "Oh no, Master Jedi." _Did he just say 'Master Jedi'?_ "Sabines artistry comes from her mother. It's knows how to destroy her enemies in so many creative ways."

"And here I though we were rescuing another warrior. Hmm."

I jab my elbow into his ribs and he yelps, giving me a glare.

 _"What was that for?!"_ He yells through our connection.

 _"Don't be rude!"_

 _"Alright, alright!"_

"My dad fights with his art." Sabine informs Ezzy.

Bo-Katan looks around. "We need to get moving. We're too exposed here."

Rau turns on his comm. "Countess Wren, we've rescued your husband. Alrich is free."

 _"Then we have two victories today."_ Sabine's mother replies as blasts are heard in the background. "Saxon's forces are in retreat."

 _"Hold on."_ Tristan says. _"They're not all running. Looks like we've got an incoming Imperial transport."_

Sabine steps forward. "Reinforcements to cover their retreat?"

 _"They've developed a single scout walker, with no other support. It's moving into attack position."_

 _"Laughable. Destroy it."_

An electronic humming flies in the air from the comm.

Sabine gasps. "That sound. It can't be…Tristan, get out of there! Now!" A loud rumble is heard. "…Mother? Tristan?!"

A loud explosion occurs and fog rises in the air behind us.

"What was that?" Ezzy asks.

"No…"

Sabine places her helmet back on and activates her jetpack, flying to the explosion.

"Let's go, Chop."

Kanan and gets on the speeder as the rest of us fly, following her.

As we grew nearer, I gasp.

Everything…Everyone…There was nothing in sight. Just a huge cloud of dust and smoke in the air with thin, small brown pieces in the air..

Sabine walks around. "No..no.."

Ezzy looks around. "What happened here?"

Bo-Katan takes off her helmet. "Where are the survivors of this battle, the wounded, the victors?"

"I see only the defeated." replies.

Ezzy looks down. "Mandalorian armor? What could do this?"

I kneel down and touch the armor. It's crumbles to dust as soon as my fingertips brush against it.

I stagger back, looking at all armor buried in the ground around us.

"A weapon did this. A weapon created by my daughter…"

I stare at Sabine, who is kneeling above two pairs of armor.

 _Sabine created this? I knew she created weapons for the Empire, but I never thought it…it was something that could do this…._

Ezzy slowly walks up, standing behind her as Sabine picks up a piece of mandalorian armor. It's crumbles to dust and more tears fall down.

Bo-Katan stands beside Ezzy. "There were rumors the Empire was working on a weapons to neutralize mandalorian armor. That it had even been tested on our people. I..I-I didn't believe it…"

"Not the Empire." We turn to Sabine. "Me. This is all my fault."

"Sabine." Ezzy starts. "You can't blame yourself for this. You trie–"

"Everything my father said was true, Ezra!" Sabine stands up and turns around, slowly walking to my brother. "This is my work! I created the weapon that did this. And because of me, the Empire is going to turn my world into a graveyard! Because of me, Mandalorians are going to die!" She looks down. "My mother and brother ar–"

 _"Sabine!"_

We all turn around as Sabine runs ahead, looking at the large cloud of smoke billowing into the air, two figures staggering towards us.

Sabine gasps, running towards them. "Tristan! Mother!"

I slightly smile as all three give a small hug on their way back.

"Whop whop. Bop bop whop."

"Chopper's picked up something."

Bo-Katan looks around. "Survivors?"

Rau places his helmet on. "No..The Empire's coming back to finish the job."

Looking up, I see a large group of troopers flying at us, blasters aimed and ready.

Ezzy runs ahead, blocking the beams aimed at the three Wrens. Sabine lets go of her mother, Tristan covering their mother from the beams, and activates the darksaber as she runs to the troopers.

Putting the helmet back on for the tenth time that day, I activate my jetpack and fly up, blasting at them as Ezzy continues to block the beams from hitting Sabine's parents.

A trooper sends a missile at a fallen speeder, blasting it as Ezzy and Sabine's parents fall to the ground.

I grit my teeth. "That's it."

Holding out my hand, I send two troopers crashing into each other, making them fall to the ground unconscious.

Seeing the remaining troopers blocking Ezzy and the others, I fly to them deactivating the jetpack.

 _Block. Shoot. Shoot. Block. Block. Shoot. Shoot. Block. Shoot. Block. Block. Shoot. Block. Shoot._

Sabine, Kanan, and Rau come running to us, blocking and shooting beams. A loud howl occurs and three TIEs appear, it's beams hitting the ground beneath as we dodge them.

 _Blast! Ka-boom!_

One of the TIE fighters fall to the ground in flames as a Gauntlet fighter comes swooping in.

Bo-Katan runs to it. "Come on!"

We run inside and Rau rushes to the cockpit, bringing the ship into the upper atmosphere with the two remaining TIEs in pursuit. I take the helmet off and hold onto the walls.

 _Blast!_

The ship jolts due to the impact. Sabine runs to cockpit as I push myself back up.

"Weapons are down!"

 _How are we supposed to attack the TIEs now?_

My hair blows into my face as I hear the bay doors open. Pushing my hair away, I run to the doors just in time to see Ezzy fly out.

 _"Ezzy! What do you think you're doing?!"_ I yell through our connection.

 _"Helping Bo-Katan with the TIEs."_

 _"How can you help her when you can barely control a jetpack?!"_

 _"Hey, I've got i–Whoa!"_

I wince at the sight of Ezzy crashing into the windscreen of the TIE.

 _"Well, that didn't hurt at all."_

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bo-Katan blow up the other TIE. "You better hurry!"

 _"Working on it!_ "

I watch as Ezzy lets go of the TIE, activating his jetpack once more and flying back to the TIE. Launching a missile, Ezzy flies underneath it and away as the TIE blows up.

 _"Nice shot."_

 _"I told you I got it."_

I roll my eyes. _"Keep telling yourself that."_

Ezzy came back inside and we joined the others.

As we flew back to the base, I watch as everyone around me talked as I stayed silent, sitting still.

 _Clang!_

"You're a Mandalorian!" I stand up and walks towards them. "Why would you create such an abomination?! This is the weapon of a coward!"

Kanan pulls Ezzy back, stopping him from doing anything. Yet, I kept my hand on my blaster.

Sabine looks away, ashamed. "I was young. It was a challenge and I was arrogant." She looks at Bo-Katan in the eyes. "But when I realized the Empire tester it and actually planned to use it, i sabotaged the prototype and destroyed the plans. I thought that was the end of it. I swear to you!"

Bo-Katan lets her go, glaring as she steps back. Sabine rubs her neck and I move my hand away from my blaster. Bo-Katan turns to us.

Ezzy steps forward. "Ok, so this weapons only targets mandalorian armor, right? So why not make your armor out of something different."

Every Mandalorian around us turns shocked.

Sabine sighs. "Ezra, the armor I wear is 500 years old. I reformed it to my liking. But the battles, the history, the blood, all lives within it. And the same goes for every Mandalorian."

We turn around as walks up. "This armor is part of our identity. It makes us Mandalorians who we are."

Bo-Katan glares at Sabine. "And now it's going to make us dead."

She walks away as Sabine looks down. I, too, look down and grab at my padawan braids.

 _No matter how hard we try, more problems just seem to come up…_

* * *

 _ **/(Time Skip)/**_

* * *

The ramp opens up and we stride out.

 _"Sabine Wren!"_

The Mandalorians before us pull out their blasters. And Ezzy and I instantly activate our savers as we back away.

"We know you built that weapon!You betrayed us all!"

"You're a traitor to Mandalore!"

"Lower your weapons!" Glancing behind, I see walks down with and Tristan in pursuit. "Sabine did everything she could to stop this from happening. You must believe us."

"Any attack on my daughter is an attack on Clan Wren."

With that said, and Tristan pull out their blasters, Aimee and ready.

 _"No."_

Sabine throws her helmet at the ground and steps forward.

"Sabine!" Ezzy yells. "What are you doing?"

Sabine pushes him back. "I'm prepared to take responsibility for my actions." She turns to the Mandalorians. "It's true. I designed the weapon as a loyal student at the Imperial Academy. The Empire is using my prototype, but it's only functioning at a fraction of its capacity. At full power, it will destroy armies.

"So, you've got a choice to make. We can fight each other. Or we can destroy this weapon once and for all."

Bo-Katan steps forward. "I understand your anger. In many way, I feel the same." The Mandalorians glance at each other. "But Sabine is right. Now is not the time for us to be divisive. She knows the most about this weapons and how to destroy her. We need her."

The middle Mandalorian put his blasters away and so did the other two. Ezzy and I deactivate our savers and clip them back to our belts.

Kanan, Ezzy, and Chopper walk ahead. I follow them, but turn around just in time to see Bo-Katan turn around to Sabine.

"It's time for you to prove your loyalty. Not just to us, but to all of Mandalore."

She walks away as Sabine pulls out the darksaber. She looks up at her father, who gives her a determined expression.

 _Everything will be alright, Sabine._

I jog to my mentors, joining them as we stride into the large, sand colored tent.

And a minute not too soon, the Wrens, too walks inside. Tristan places a disc inside Chop and stands up, holographic images appearing over the his flat, metal head.

"Saxon has worked hard to keep the weapon a secret, so he likely has it abroad his Imperial Star Destroyer, outside of Sundari. Needless to say, it will be very well guarded."

"Once we get inside that ship, we'll need two teams. One to find the weapon and one to wipe out every shred of data on it from the Imperial computer system." Sabine strategies.

"This weapon?" Rau asks. "Is there anyway it could be turned against the Empire?"

Sabine glances at him, consideration shown in her brown eyes. "I've studied stormtrooper armor. And while the thought has crossed my mind.." She sighs. That..that isn't our mission. No. No, we have to destroy it."

"I will lead the attack team."

Rau look up. "With respect, Countess, you can barely hold a blaster."

"I'm just as good with my other hand." She argues.

"Yes, Mother, but we'll need you for tactical support."

glances at Sabine. "..So be It."

Sabine looks around. "If I can get to the weapon, I can make sure it's destroyed."

"I'll get you there." Bo-Katan insists.

"Ezra, Myra, and I will get Chopper to the data core." Kanan enlists us.

Sabine nods. "Alright, let's go over our infiltration plan."

* * *

 ** _/(Time Skip)/_**

* * *

I walk outside the tent, scanning the area, and observing all the Mandalorians getting ready.

And then something happened.

A Mandalorian…He suddenly changed into a tall person wrapped in a long, black cloak, which covered his body.

 _Time is near…_

 _Thank you.._

I rub my eyes, shake my head, and the Mandalorian turns back to normal. The whispers, too, were gone. look to my right and see him again. Along with a woman who has brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes.

 _…S….d…S….d…S….d…._

I squint at the two as they walk ahead, seemingly staring at me.

"Are you ok, Myra?"

Alarmed, I look up. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I look back and the Mandalorians are back to normal. And the whispers are no longer there. "I'm fine. Just thought I saw something."

My mentor removes his hand from my shoulder. "What was it?"

I look at him. "I…don't really know what it was. I must be just seeing things. Could be from all the stress."

"Alright. We'll be meeting be the ship in a few minutes. Meet us there. Ok?"

I nod. "Ok, Kanan."

Kanan walks away as I stare at his back.

 _I'm not sure who those people were, but I really must be seeing things. Yet, even if it meant anything, I have to keep it a secret. Who knows what it means. Besides, it most likely is from the stress._

I head to the ships, everyone already there, and stand next to Sabine.

I glance at her worried face. "Everything's going to turn out fine, Sabine."

Although doubt was clearly shown in her expression, she smiles. "Thanks, Myra."

I smile back in return and she turns to the everyone behind us.

"Alright! Activate your jet packs. We're leaving."

* * *

 ** _/(Time Skip)/(Me: Yeah, there's going to be a lot of time skips in here.)_**

* * *

Flying high in the air, above the ground, we sneak into the Imperial Star Destroyer. Passing the guards, we stay hidden behind an Imperial ship.

I turn to Ezzy. "How are we sure they don't know we're here? For all we know, they could've created a trap for us."

"Sabine knows what she's doing. And if it does turn out to be a trap, I'm sure she already has two different backup plans."

I nod. I scan the area for troopers and turn back to him, only to have my words cut off by a leg.

"Ezzy, beh-"

"Hey. Hey!"

Bo-Katan grabs the trooper and throw him to Sabine, who knocks him out. And more stormtroopers appear.

"Hold it right there!"

I instantly whip out my lightsaber and block the beams shot at us. Running behind Ezzy and Kanan, I block anything coming near Chopper. Although, he didn't need it. Chopper, being his usual self, grabbed a fallen blaster and knocked out the troopers around him. I swear that droid can fight and defeat an army of stormtroopers by himself.

 _Blast. Blast. Blast. Block. Block. Slice. Blast. Block. Slice. Block. Block. Slice. Blast. Block. Blast. Blast. Block. Block. Slice. Blast Block._

 _Clang. Clang. Clang. Blast!_

I turn around to see two AT-DPs firing at the Mandalorians below them.

 _"Those will complicate things."_ Rau says over the comms.

 _Ya think._

"Myra! Come on!"

I follow Kanan and Ezzy through a doorway as Sabine and Bo-Katan go up to the weapon.

 _Blast. Blast. Blast. Slice. Block. Block. Slice. Slice. Jump and kick. Blast. Blast. Blast. Kick. Block._

Running past all the fallen troopers and sliced blasters, we scurry into the control center.

More stormtroopers run inside, beams flying everywhere.

 _Blast. Blast. Blast. Slice. Jump and kick. Block. Block. Kick. Punch. Blast. Block. Block. Kick._

Kanan blocks a beam. "Will you hurry up?

"Whop whep bep bop."

I glare at him. "Now is not the time to be obnoxious, Chop!"

"Whop boop weep."

"Just hurry up!"

Jumping up, I kick the last trooper in the face, knocking him out.

Kanan walks over to Chop. "Erase everything. Every piece of data on that weapon they've got."

"Sabine, we're in." I hear Ezzy speak into the comm. "Whats your status? Sabine?" He looks up to us. "She's in trouble."

"Go! Chopper and I will finish here!"

Ezzy nods and sprints outside the room. I glance at Kanan and he nods.

"You go, too. We can handle it here."

"Alright." The doors hiss open. "But that might have to wait.."

"Don't move!"

"Whop whop!"

Kanan pulls his saber out in front of him. "Oh, I'm moving!"

I roll my eyes and pull my blaster out once more, but Kanan shakes his head as he glances towards me.

"Go! I've got this!"

"But what if y–"

"I'll be fine. Go!"

Giving a hesitant nod, I run outside as Kanan attacks the troopers, along with Chopper who threw blasters at the troopers' heads.

I sprint into the hanger and spot electricity appearing from the upper level.

I run to Ezzy. "What's happening?"

"The weapon's been turned against the Empire." Rau informs.

As the electricity continues to zap the troopers as it comes closer to us, my eyes widen from realization.

 _"Ezzy! Your helmet! Take off your helmet!"_

He glances at the zapped troopers and realization dawns upon him. Ezzy grabs his repainted scout trooper helmet and throws it done, the helmet instantly zapped.

 _So glad I didn't bring mine for this mission._

Ezzy let's out a breath. "Phew. Thanks, sis."

"No problem, bro."

He stares at the upper level. "I'm going."

I nod. "Good luck."

Ezzy dashes away as I scan the area. All the troopers are currently being shocked. Anyone who steps into the hanger wearing Imperial armor is instantly zapped by the electricity. I almost feel bad for them. Almost.

I turn to Rau and Tristan. "So, what now? Do we just wait?"

The two glance at each other and shrug.

 _"Kanan!"_ Sabine's voice appears over the comms. _"Power core's been breached!"_

 _That was fast._

 _"Well, the data's wiped, but the stormtroopers are recovering and heading this way."_ Kanan informs.

 _"Don't worry about them, because this entire place is about to blow!"_

 _"We should probably go then!"_

The troopers groan and move. Or at least, they tried to. Sabine, Ezzy, and Bo-Katan come down from the upper level as Kanan and Chopper come running from through the doorway.

"Let's go!"

Activating our jetpacks, we soar into the air as Saxon's ship crumbles behind us.

* * *

 ** _/(Time Skip)/(Me: Last one.)_**

* * *

I glance at Sabine as she stares at Bo-Katan's back.

"I'm guessing you've finally decided, huh?"

Sabine nods. "She is worthy of the darksaber. She gave me guidance and helped me make the right choice. There is no I would trust more with the darksaber than her."

I smile. "Then, I think you should go persuade her to take it."

"I've already got that covered."

I amble outside the cockpit and out of the _Gauntlet_ to see a gathering of warriors from different kinds of clans.

Spotting Ezzy, I walk over to him. "Now I know what Sabine meant by 'I've already got that covered.'"

He nods. "She told us though. You were too busy talking to Leo so she decided to tell you later."

"Well, yeah. But you still could have told me.."

The _Gauntlet's_ ramp opens up, revealing Sabine, her mother, and Bo-Katan. And one by one, the leader of each present clan steps forward.

"Clan Vizsla is with you."

"Clan Rook is with you."

"Clan Elder is with you."

"Clan Kryze is with you."

"The Protectors are with you."

"Clan Wren is with you."

Sabine turns to Bo-Katan, darksaber in hand. "Now I know why the saber came to me. It came to me so I could pass it to you."

Bo-Katan glances at the saber and, hesitantly, grasps it.

"I accept this sword for my sister, for my clan and for all of Mandalore."

She activates it and holds it high in the air as the warriors kneel before her.

I smile as Bo-Katan continues to hold the darksaber high in the air, Sabine and her glancing at each other as they give one another a smile.

 _No matter how long it takes, Mandalore will be free. Even if it's a hundred years later, it will be free from the Empire's rule and less wars will occur on this planet. And maybe, just maybe, even the grass here will grow again.._

* * *

 ** _Me: Hey, guys! So that was it! I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will take place after the whole Lothal thing. Pretend that it already happened and the crew is back to their problems in here._**

 ** _Zeb: CHOPPER!_**

 ** _Chopper: Whop whop whop!_**

 ** _Me: (Sighs) Even after ten hours, they're still fighting. If you guys will excuse me, this won't take long. Again, I hope you all liked it. I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye, everyone!_**

 ** _(Stomps outside) WHAT IN LOTHAL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! Don't run away from me! Get back here before I get Hera involved in this!_**

 ** _Hera: CHOPPER! ZEB! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE GHOST?!_**

 ** _Me: Hey! GET BACK HERE!_**

 ** _(Screams and yells continue to occur as the camera is unknowingly left.)_**


	5. Visions Old And New

**_Me: Hmm, maybe if we just..(Sees the readers) Oh, it's on. Hey, everyone!_**

 ** _Kassy: Good job, Star. You almost spoiled the next chapter! (laughs)_**

 ** _Me: (Crosses arms) Well, how was I supposed to know it was on?_**

 ** _Kassy: You were supposed to know because you're the one who turned the camera on!_**

 ** _Me: I did? I don't remember turning it on. I don't even remember going near it. The camera's ten feet away from us. Wait a second...CHOPPER!_**

 ** _Chopper: (Rolls in) Whop? *What?*_**

 ** _Me: Did you turn on the camera?_**

 ** _Chopper: Whop weep bop. *Yes, I did.*_**

 ** _Me: Why?!_**

 ** _Chopper: Whop whop bep. Boop whop weep de bep. *'Cause I did. And I like seeing you panic.*_**

 ** _Me Why you!...(Runs after him as he rolls away)_**

 ** _Kassy: Chop, you are so gonna get it now! (Turns to the camera) I hope y'all enjoy the chapter! (Runs out after Star and Chop) Leave a few bolts for me!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin._**

* * *

 ** _Myra's POV_**

 _"It's a trap!"_

 _Doors hiss as they shut all around the room, trapping us inside with blasters aimed and ready._

* * *

 _"The Emperor and Lord Vader wants those two alive. Bring them to the highly secured cells. Send the rest to a different cell for interrogation."_

* * *

 _Alarms blare as they fill the metal corridors with bright red lights._

 _"Hurry! We need to get out of here!"_

* * *

 _A glowing red saber spins into the dark, cold night as sand flies around in the air._

 _"My master awaits for you both.."_

* * *

 _A planet is outcasted as I sense a strong pull towards it._

 _"There. We have to go there..."_

* * *

 _A loud rubble is heard and a large, round temple covered in many types of greens rise with a large creature waiting at the door._

* * *

 _A young woman with brown hair tied back into a bun, brown eyes, and peach skin stands alone on the dirt and near the rocks._

* * *

 _A piercing, thin red light cuts through a boulder._

 _"There's no place to hide, young one."_

 _The figure runs up to me, his black cloak swinging around him, and strikes…_

* * *

 _"Ghuahh!"_

Immediately sitting upright in bed, I place my hand on my chest, trying to even out my breathing.

 _It happened again..But why now? It didn't happen for some time…I need to tell Leo._

Swinging my legs over the side, I get up, the mattress creaking as I do.

"..Mhm…Myra?.."

Slowly turning around, I look into the sleepy, blue eyes.

"Um…you're sound asleep and all of this is a dream.."

He yawns. "..Myra, what are…you doing?..."

 _Darn, it didn't work like last time._

"…Um..I just need to use the bathroom."

"You could have just…" He yawns once more. "..said so.." He lays back down. "..Hurry up..Ok? Don't stay up…this time…"

"I'll try not to. Night, Ezzy.."

I slip outside as my brother mumbles a goodnight and walk down the hall. Making sure no one was awake or nearby, I open the metallic door and slip inside.

I walk over to the sleeping figure, shaking him.

"Leo!" I shout in a hushed tone.

He bolts up. "Huh, what?! What's going on?! Are we under attack?!"

"Shhh!"

Using the force, I check to see if anyone is awake. _…Good. No one woke up._

I turn back to Leo. "No, we're not under attack. But, it happened again!"

"What?.."

"The vision, Leo!"

He sits upright, adjusting his position as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. "…What do you mean?"

"I mean after two weeks, it happened again. And it was longer and there were more details!" I yell once more in the hushed tone.

He yawns again. "Tell me about it.."

And I do. I tell him of the trap, the desert, the unknown planet, and other new details. I tell him about the rounded temple, the figure, and the woman. I tell him everything from smallest of details to the clearest images.

"Who do you think the woman is? Have you ever met her before? Or even seen her?"

I shake my head. "No. I don't remember a time where I even saw someone who looked alike with that woman."

"Are you sure?"

 _Wait…_

"Actually… _Yes! I remember now!"_

"Shh!" Leo peaks outside the door. "Phew. No one's awake."

I blush. "Sorry…"

He shakes his head, retreating back to his spot on the bed, sitting down next to me. "So, you were say?.."

"Oh right. Back on Mandalore, before we went to destroy 'The Duchess',there were whispers that only I seemed to hear. And there were also people that kept on vanishing and reappearing in places far from their previous spot."

"And you're telling me this now because…"

I shrug. "I thought it was just from all the stress."

He raises his brows. "From all the stress? You hear whispers and see random people because of stress?"

"I don't know, Leo. Okay? There was a lot of things on my mind. And now that I think of it, they weren't random people. I was seeing the woman in my vision. She was whispering something. I can't tell what it was, but I know was only a word. Just one word."

"And that's it?"

 _No..There was something else. I can't really grasp it…Wait…_

My eyes widen. "..Yes…There was. I think…I think the guy after Ezzy and me was there, too.."

 _"What?!"_

 _"Shhh!"_

Leo pulls at his short, brownish-black hair. "How?!" He yells in a hushed voice. "You said he was waiting on a planet?! And how can he be on the see without being seen by dozens of people?! How was h–"

I clamp my hand over his mouth. "Leo, you're going to end up waking them all up." I let go and he blushes with embarrassment. "I don't think he was really there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe I really was the only one to see him. And I'm not even sure it was him. But, do you know any Mandalorians who walks around with a large black cloak in the same one from my vision and has black hands?"

Leo shakes his head. "Wait, black hands? As in his skin is black?"

I nod. "That's what I remember. Before our base on Atollon was destroyed, remember how Ezzy said he was seeing Maul when really he wasn't there? And how one person looked like Maul to him?" Leo nods. "I think that's what happened to me when that guy; Inquisitor, a dark lord, or whatever he is; was seen on the ship."

"We still don't know how that's possible. And that's what worries me." He looks up. "What if there's more to than just seeing and hearing things? What if the person after you two used a more advanced way for it?"

"You mean how he created pain whenever he spoke in my head?"

"That, too. We don't know how he can do that. But, as I was saying, what if making you see and hear those people is the minimum of what this guy can do? And what if he's the one doing it?"

I consider his words. "Maybe. But, how would he know that woman? I'm pretty sure she isn't in the Rebellion. In my vision, it showed her being surrounded by rocks and dirt. She's probably living her own life on whatever planet she's on right now. Plus there's a lot of people out there in the galaxy that are rebels thar the Empire don't know."

"Yeah, that is possible. But, how is what happened to you and Ezra possible? It doesn't make sense. It can't just happen on their own."

"Maybe..Maybe, it's another technique of the vision. Maybe the vision appearing in our minds isn't the only way. Maybe there's a thousand other ways for it to occur, including what happened to Ezzy and me."

"You're right. Maybe it is…"

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

 _"Guys? What's are you doing up?"_

 _How did I not sense her awake?_

Glancing at each other, we walk to the door, opening it.

She raises her brow. "I heard voices as I woke up. What's going on?"

Leo rubs his neck. "Sorry, Lyra. We were just talking."

"About what?"

"…About what's happened lately." I answer.

"Okay…..But, go to sleep now. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"We will."

Lyra walks away as the door hisses itself shut.

Leo turns to me. "What's happened lately? Really?"

I shrug. "It basically isn't a lie." I back up to the door. "I should go before she comes back."

He nods. "Don't stay up this time."

I roll my eyes. "You and Ezzy really do have a lot in common."

"Haha. Night, Myra."

"Night, Leo the Lion."

He sighs. "..There's no stopping it now…"

"You got that right."

We say goodbye to one another and I head into my cabin, quietly making my way to bed as Ezzy continues to snore.

 _I'm going to have to tell them soon. But, I want to make sure it's true. And I need to ask Kanan about visions appears in a different way. I'll try asking him tomorrow without him asking if I got a vision._

 _And maybe, just maybe, whatever the vision is telling me won't happen soon…_

* * *

 **/(Time Skip)/**

* * *

"Morning, everyone."

Everyone present greets me back. As I walk over to the counter, I look around, grabbing a yogan.

"Where's Kanan and Ezzy?"

Lyra grabs a yogan from the basket, too. "They're in Kanan and Hera's cabin, meditating."

"Oh.."

As everyone before us go on with their daily routines, Lyra lowers her voice.

"Are you ok?"

I look at, brow raised. "What do you mean?"

"As I heard you two talking, it seemed serious. Did something happen?"

I shake my head. "No. We always talk when we can't sleep. The conversation just leaned towards that a minute before you came."

Although doubt filled her brown eyes, she nods. "Okay..But tell me if something is wrong."

"Sure thing."

As Lyra walks to Sabine, I stare at the floor, biting into my yogan.

 _Lyra's like a sister to me. But, sometimes, she overprotective like Ezzy. Actually, everyone has been lately. Well, I can't blame them. A lot has happened lately._

"Hey."

Startled, I look up. "Oh. Hey, Leo."

"You ok?"

 _Why does everyone keep asking me that?_

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright.."

And in the first time in forever, it actually felt awkward between us. Maybe the recent events did change a lot of things.

 _It was nice talking to you, Myra..._

With a sudden jerk, I look up.

"Myra? What's wrong?"

 _Hummm…._

"…I think it's happening again."

"What? It can't happen again so soon. Can it?"

 _Thank you…_

I turn to Leo quickly. "If anything happens, don't tell them. I think it's best if I do."

He nods. "But what i–"

Blond hair is seen and the person turns around, revealing his face. _I'm glad I could help._

And that's when everything starts to become blurry.

I grab the counter and fall to my knees, the dizziness growing larger as my vision becomes weaker.

 _"Myra!"_

 _'Here we go again…'_

* * *

 _"Thank you…My name's Kassandra. Kassy for short."_

 _"I'm Myra."_

 _"And I'm Leo."_

* * *

 _"Myra!"_

 _Tufts of blueish-black hair fall to the ground as a glowing, red light settles beside me…_

* * *

 _"I'm glad I could help. I'm Luke."_

* * *

 _"Defeat him, why must you? Gain from it, what will you? For the rebellion, it is? Something else, or it is?"_

* * *

 _The same woman from the last vision appears, her eyes staring right into mine._

 _"…Stardust…"_

* * *

 _I stare at the debris floating endlessly into the empty space._

 _"Noooo!"_

* * *

 _Hummmmmm…_

The hums continue to ring in my ears as I slowly open my eyes, the blinding, white light reaching them.

The colors return and I find myself in bed, the blanket pulled onto me. Swinging my legs over the edge, I get up and wobbly walk to the metallic door.

Opening it, not a hiss was heard.

As I continue to wobble down the halls, the humming growing louder as I do, I see shadows coming from the lounge, the door wide open.

Walking in, I see everyone there. They stood around Leo, seemingly talking to him.

 _Why? Why can't I hear anything? How did this happen?_

I see Leo look at me, yelling something as he rushes over, everyone else in pursuit.

Ezzy grabs my shoulders, his mouth forming words and sentences which I can not hear.

I stare it him in confusion as he continues to talk. I look at everyone else, their eyes filled with worry.

I move my mouth, trying to form the words. But, even I, could not hear myself. Only my thoughts were heard to me.

 _Hmmmmmmmmmm!..._

The humming grows louder as all eight mouths move at once.

Something black moves swiftly behind their backs. I take Ezzy's hands off my shoulders and push through them.

I search the area as they watch me do so. A black figure runs from behind the couch and out the lounge. I run after it, everyone else in pursuit.

The figure runs in and out of each and every cabin, getting farther and farther away. I continue to dash across the hall, keeping my eyes on the black blurred figure.

 _"Young one…"_

I skid to a stop. _"..Who are you?"_

 _"The end is near, child…..Your doom is coming closer…"_

 _"What do you mean?!"_

It's only response was a malicious laugh as it runs into the cargo hold as I continue to follow it.

 _"..There is nothing for me to do here…."_

Once again, I skid to a stop. Turning around, instead of the black figure, now stood the same woman from my visions near the metal wall.

 _"Tell me your name…"_

Our surrounding change into the base at Yavin 4.

 _"My father would never do such a thing. He would create a flaw in the design for the Rebellion to destroy it."_

The scene changes into a forest with the woman still standing in her place. Her brown eyes stare right into mine.

 _"..Stardust.."_

The forest vanishes as it transforms into the cargo hold of the Ghost. Everything is the same, but…where is everyone?

 _Hmmmmmmmmm!_

Turning around, the black figure from before stood only two feet away from me, a red saber in it's hands as it stood still.

I don't dare myself to take a step. Much less move a finger as it stood there, it's cloak covering it's face and body.

And then….

..It takes the first step.

Step after step after step, it moves slowly to me as I back away closer into the corner. And it strode faster, running at my weak figure.

As my back touches the corner, I slide down, my legs pulled up against me and my hands above my head.

The figure runs closer and closer and closer with it's saber's red light bouncing off the metallic walls as it is kept high in the air.

But…it never reached me…

Hesitantly, I move my hands from my head and look up. It's emotionless yellow eyes bore into my fearful blue eyes, it's saber held still high in the air.

 _Whoosh!_

It comes down as I once again grab my head, my eyes tightly shut, screaming.

I feel someone grab my hands and pull them down. I look up and see the blue eyes of my fearful brother.

 _Hummmmm….._

The humming fades away and this time I was able to hear their voices.

"Myra, what happened?! Why did you run away?! Were you chasing something?! Why we're you yelling all that?! Why couldn't you hear us?! Or see us?!"

Ezzy continues to question me as I shakily got up, trembling. I look at the crew behind them. Their eyes filled with worry.

I glance at Leo, his eyes showing fear and realization, and we both knew it was time.

"Guys…" Ezzy stops questioning and they all give me their attention.

"..I think it's time you all know…"

* * *

 ** _Me: Hey, guys! So, that was it. I hope you all liked it. The next chapter won't be a chapter. It'll be a sp- (Camera faces the floor) Again?!_**

 ** _(Grabs camera and pulls it up, hands holding it) Sorry, about that. Due to us chasing Chopper, Chop decided to knock the camera down, breaking part of it. Took me two whole months of allowance to buy this…As soon as Hera isn't inside the Ghost, that bucket of bolts is going to get his punishment._**

 ** _Anyway, as I was saying before, the next unsafe won't be a chapter. It'll be Christmas special. I, myself, don't celebrate Christmas due to me having a different religion. But, I thought it would be fun for me and you guys. Anywho, once again, I hope you all liked it._**

 ** _Please review! Bye, everyone! See ya next week! (Camera Closes)_**


	6. Christmas Special

**_Me: Hey, guys! So, this is a Christmas special for you all._**

 ** _Myra: (Runs in) It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!_**

 ** _Me: I know, Myra. But why don't yo-_**

 ** _Leo: (Runs in) It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!_**

 ** _Me: (Sighs as Myra and Leo continues chanting) Ok, guys. I know you're both very excited, but how about you ta-_**

 _ **Ezra: (Walks in singing)**_ _It's Christmas! It's Christmas! IIIIIIt's Chriiiiiiiistmaaaaass!_

 ** _Me: (Stares) ….._**

 ** _Ezra: What?_**

 ** _Me: One, that was weird. Two, you're acting like your old, goofy self again. And three, you too? Really?_**

 ** _Ezra: (Shrugs) It's Christmas._**

 ** _Me: You guys are going to make me hate Christmas. Oh, wait. I don't celebrate Christmas, so yeah. (Turns to Myra and Leo) Myra, Leo? How about you go sing in the lounge and spread the holiday spirit there?_**

 ** _Myra and Leo: Okay! (Skips out while singing Jingle Bells)_**

 ** _Me: Ezra, can you get out, too, please?_**

 ** _Ezra: Why? I don't want to leave._**

 ** _Me: Ezra, please. It's Christmas and I don't want to do it._**

 ** _Ezra: Still not leaving._**

 ** _Me: I tried to give you a chance. (Looks for bat)_**

 ** _Ezra: (Sees the bat and realizes) I'm going! (Runs out)_**

 ** _Me: Finally. Sorry that took so long, guys. They do this every Christmas. Actually, this is only a minimum of what they do. You do not want to know what happens when they're high on candy canes. (Shudders) ..Anyway, the story will continue two to three weeks later. As said before, this is a special._**

 ** _Sorry that it's late. Also this chapter might start off sad at first. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only own Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin._**

* * *

 ** _Nobody's POV_**

In a galaxy far, far away….

There is a rebellion fighting against the Empire for freedom and justice. They do all they can to win. They steal, they fight, they destroy Imperial supplies, and they help the needy. They rebel against the Empire every single day. Well, everyday but…

 _"Christmas!"_

Myra jumps out of bed. _"It's finally Christmas Eve!"_

She climbs up metallic ladder and bounces onto the sleeping form, shaking it.

 _"Get up! Get up! Get up_!"

The sleeping figure pulls the blanket up further. "Mhm…Sis…Go back to sleep…"

"But it's Christmas Eve!"

"It's eight am!"

"Pleeeaaaaassssse!"

Myra's brother pulls the blanket off and immediately regrets doing so. He stares into her puppy eyes, trying to look say but can't.

"…F-Fine."

Myra cheers and jumps off the top bunk, grabbing a Santa hat.

 _'Still works!'_

The young girl dashed out into the hallway, knocking on each and every door as she passes them.

 _"Everyone, get up! It's Christmas Eve!"_

Knowing that they couldn't stop the energetic girl from waking them up, Kanan, Sabine, Ezra, and Lyra amble out of their cabins, yawning.

As Myra runs to Zeb's cabin; who knew what day it was and had locked his door the night before is sleeping peacefully without the energetic young child jumping on him; the four outside stare at her.

"She's been doing this for the past few years…"Sabine states. "How did we not remember to lock our doors?"

Ezra looks at her. "At least you don't have share a room with her on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day."

"And because of that, I feel bad for you."

Myra runs to them. "Zeb just wants to sleep. Hmph. Oh wait! Leo's here this year!"

She runs to the boy's cabin, calling out his name.

Yes, it is true that it has been two years since all nine of them have become a family. Yet, Leo, the young boy, was not with the Ghost family the previous year. He was on an undercover mission with Myra and Ezra's uncle, Ronin Bridger, acting as an orphan stealing from many citizens so the two of them can get inside and help a rebel with important info on the Empire escape.

Yes, Ronin could have done it by himself, but the Empire most likely would have tracked the rebel's escape to him if Ronin had done the mission alone. And yes, Leo did not have to go. Someone else who did not have any plans for the holiday could have gone with Ronin.

But, Leo had his own reason for doing so. And one of those reasons is so that he wouldn't be there the holiday….

"Leo! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

 _"I think I'll pass. Thanks anyway…"_

The three teens and the adult gasp. No one has ever said no to celebrating Christmas in their family. Nor have they ever said no to Myra. Saying no to Myra means saying yes to letting the young girl pummel you to the ground…

But she did not do that, nor did she yell at him. Instead, she took a step towards the metal door, and said,"Leo? Are you ok?.."

 _"I'm fine. Just not feeling well today…"_ Was his response from within the cabin.

"Oh, then I'll go get you some medicine and y–"

 _"No!...Sorry, Myra. But don't come in here. You'll get sick, too."_

Coughs were heard from within the cabin, although Myra can tell it was fake. And so can Ezra.

They stand there as Myra takes a step back and, in the first in forever, walked away with a gloomy face on Christmas.

Ezra frowns at the cabin door and the retreating girl's back. He knew Leo wasn't really sick. And so did Myra, yet she didn't want to do anything about it. Most likely to let the young boy take his time to tell them what's wrong.

But Ezra can't wait. He doesn't know when the boy will tell him. Leo might not even tell them at all. Ezra saw his gloomy face last year when Leo was going with their uncle. He thought it was because he won't be at the Ghost for Christmas. But, now that he's really thinking about, it might have something to do with what happened in his past….

"Ezra, come on." Sabine orders him. "Lets eat breakfast and we'll get something for Leo."

The blueish-black haired boy turns to her. "Breakfast?"

She nods. "Apparently, Hera's making it. She knew what day it was so she got up early."

"Oh…Let me get Myra."

"Ok. Hurry up."

Sabine walks away, knocking on Zeb's door on the way and tells him about the special Christmas breakfast. And, knowing him, Zeb walks right out, heading to the kitchen for his favorite food.

 _Space waffles._

He chuckles as Zeb rushes to the kitchen yelling that all the space waffles are his. Ezra strides down the halls, using the force to pinpoint Myra's location.

Turning to a vent, he opens it and climbs. And even though he can still crawl through them, it has gotten tighter in the vents.

As Ezra rotated himself to go around the corner, he spots the blueish black haired girl only a couple of yards before him.

Crawling to her, the young girl looks up as she hears the sound.

"Oh, Ezzy….What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Why are you in here?" Ezra asks as he sits down, trying to get into a comfortable position.

"Ah..I just wanted some quiet.."

"You sure your ok?"

Although she knew he could tell, Myra forces a smile as she looks up. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Tilting her head as laughter fills the silent vents, she goes onto her knees and starts crawling.

"Come on. They must be waiting for us."

Even though Ezra obviously didn't believe her, he crawled after Myra, thinking of a way to get Myra and Leo happy.

 _Bump._

"Oh! Myra, Ezra! We've been waiting for you." Lyra sits down on a stool. "Let's start!"

Hera turns around, plate in hand. "I made your favorite, Myra. Chocolate chip panc–"

Seeing the girl's unsmiling face, Hera instantly puts the plate on the counter and rushes to her.

"Myra, what's wrong? Did something happen? Did you see something? Did you hear something? What happe–"

 _"I'm fine."_

Looking down, Myra takes the plate. "..Thanks for the pancakes…."

She walks out, leaving the others as the silence fills the air.

Hera turns to Ezra. "Spill."

And he does. Ezra tells them what happened from when they woke up to when they came into the kitchen. He tells them about how Leo acted. He tells them about Myra's expression. He tells them everything.

"I'm surprised Myra didn't pound him to the ground.." Zeb says.

"But why is Leo acting like that?" Hera questions.

"I don't know…" Ezra replies. "But..It might have something to do with his past."

"It definitely has to do with his past."

Startled, everyone turns around. A man walks through the doorway.

"Uncle Ronin!"

"Ronin!"

"Merry Christmas, everyone."

Ezra walks up to him, hugging his uncle as he does. "I thought you wouldn't make it."

Ronin chuckles. "You think the Empire could stop me from coming? I already missed seventeen Christmases with you. I'm not missing anymore."

As they all exchange hugs with him, Ronin looks around. "Where's Myra?"

Everyone before him all glance at one another.

Lyra steps up. "Well, the thing is…Myra is hiding somewhere in the Ghost due to Leo not wanting to celebrate Christmas."

Ronin looks at her. "Really? I thought she would pound him to the ground.."

 _'Who wouldn't think that?'_

Ronin places his helmet on the counter. "And about Leo…Yes, it does has to do with his past. He told me last year when I tried to get him into the Christmas spirit."

"What did he say?.."

He looks at Hera. "Apparently, his family was killed a few days before Christmas.."

Gasps fill the air as their wide eyes become wider.

Ronin nods. "He told me that a few days before Christmas, he wished that his family would forever be together. And that wish didn't come true…Leo had said that he spent the next few days watching everyone else get into the spirit while he hid in his house. He was beaten by some troopers from time to time. And he watched as some of the other citizens were pulled out of their homes during those few days.

"Leo couldn't get through the season because of it. And whenever the time is nearby, he's reminded of his family…"

The kitchen stayed silent. No one said a word nor did they move. Of course, Ronin had given them the short version to what Leo had said. But yet, it was still terrifying of what had happened to the child.

"…..Did that really happen to him?…"

Everyone turns around and sees the blueish black haired girl, her eyes wide and filled with worry and disbelief.

Knowing it was true from the unspoken elders, she runs through the doorway and down the halls, towards the cabins.

Skidding to a stop, Myra bangs on the metallic door, the others standing a few feet away from her. "Leo! I need to talk to you!"

 _"I told you I'm sick…"_

"I know what really happened! I know why you're acting like this!"

It was silent inside within the cabin. There was no reply. No sound of movement. Just the sound of his frantic breathing.

 _Hiss!_

The door opens, revealing a frightened Leo. "How…How do you know?... Did Ronin tell you?" Myra hesitantly nods. "I'm going to get him back for that…" Leo looks at her. "It's all true…My family was..killed a few days before Christmas. I wasn't able to celebrate since then."

"Leo…I'm sorry.."

He shakes his head. "No..It wasn't your fault. It's the Empire's. I just…still don't have the courage to celebrate without them.."

Myra stares at him, sorrow in her blue eyes. "…But it doesn't mean you can't try. I'm sure they'd want you to be happy.." The young boy stays silent. "How about this?..Celebrate Christmas with us. But if you can't, you won't have to until you're really ready. It's you're choice, Leo…"

All the teens and adults standing behind observe the two kids as they stare into each other's eyes.

Leo glances at his jacket's pocket. "…Alright. I guess I can try.."

Myra beams. "Great! Let's go!"

Leo nods. "I'll be there soon."

As everyone walks to the lounge, Leo heads back inside his cabin. Closing the door, he slides down against it. Leo reaches in his pocket and pulls out a sparkling yellow medallion in the shape of a crescent, staring at it.

"…Is it right, Rina?...Is it right to move on from everything?..."

* * *

 **/(Time Skip)/**

* * *

Walking into the lounge was the first time he's seen Christmas in the Ghost.

Sure, the crew has started setting it up a few days before Christmas. But, same as earlier, he kept himself locked up in his cabin, pretending to be sick.

There were lights hanging from the ceiling. Along with handmade, sparkling paper snowflakes. The lights have off a glow and changed the walls color from grey to a magnificent combination of red, green, yellow, and blue. In the corner, besides the couch, stood a tree high and tall. It was covered with the same colored lights hanging from the ceiling and different colored ornaments with different kinds of designs. And to top it off; instead of the usual yellow star; a bright orange, metallic starbird is placed on top of the tall, green tree, seemingly having a glow surrounding it.

"Whop bep weep."

Leo stares at the droid below him. On his flat, metal head laid a yellow, metallic star at the tip of his And wrapped around his body were little lights having a pattern of blue, green, and red.

Leo forces a smile. "Yeah..Same to you, Chopper…"

Chopper rolls away as Ezra comes to him. On the Jedi's head stood an elf's hat. He was dressed in an elf's clothing, too. Ezra even had the fake, pointy ears on.

"Enjoying it so far?"

"You can say that.."

"Trust me. You'll feel a lot better real soon. We play several types of games, have a huge feast, open our presents, and etcetera."

Leo looks up at him, forcing a smile. "Sounds like fun."

Ezra, obviously noticing the forced smile, gives a small, hopeful smile back and walks away. Leo watches as everyone goes on with their routine. He watches as Zeb jogs after Hera into the kitchen, the lights wrapped around his reindeer headband bouncing around as he does.

Leo watches as Kanan; with his Santa hat; finishes placing the remaining ornament onto the tree, Ezra helping him. He watches as Chopper rolls around, beeping 'Merry Christmas!' to everyone around him and is unusually being really nice. The droid hadn't even said one rude thing this entire day. Leo watches as Lyra; wearing a reindeer onesie; and Ronin; having a spare elf hat from Ezra placed on his head; set up the games in the lounge.

"You ok?"

Startled, Leo looks up to his best friend. "..I'm fine, Myra…"

The said person slightly frowns at his response. "Come with me."

As Myra walks out of the lounge, Leo follows her, confused of what the girl is doing. Myra leads the boy into the extra cabin, shutting the metallic door behind her.

She turns to the boy. "What's wrong?" Seeing her best friend's expression, Myra sits beside him on the bed. "You can tell me, Leo..Whatever you're going through, whatever happened, you can tell us. We'll be here for you no matter what."

Leo didn't say anything. Nor did he move. Both kids sat still on the mattress, Myra staring at Leo, and Leo staring at his lap. The boy said nothing as the silence grew longer. And he didn't intend to. Yet, at the same time, he did. He did want to tell her what happened that night. He did want to tell her how he suffered. He did want to tell her how he had almost made the wrong choice….

Out from the corner of his eyes, Leo glances at the girl beside him, who has decided to look down at the floor.

"…It's was hard…"

Hearing his voice, Myra instantly picks her head up and looks at him. Leo takes a deep breath and stares down at his lap again.

"…I remember when I was younger, before everything changed…Christmas used to be my favorite holiday. I remember waking up everyday on Christmas and seeing the presents under the tree. My parents, three sisters, and brother all watched me as I opened the gifts, smiling at me. I remember their laughs when my younger brother always did something idiotic. And how my younger sister always lectured him. Heh, she always was the more responsible twin…

"…But that's in the past..The Empire took and killed them for reasons I still don't know about. I don't even know why they kept Rina alive for those three years. Maybe they tried training. Maybe it was something else. But, she was killed in the end. Just like the rest…My family's friends didn't care for me because they thought the Empire would kill them, too. I had to go through three Christmases on my own. I wasn't festive. I wants happy. I was always sad. Whenever the time came, I made sure to stay clear from everything festive and stay hidden away in my hideout. And if anyone saw me on the holiday, they didn't care. All they thought was that I was a simple, backstabbing orphan living on the streets. They could have at least spread some of the spirit to me. But, no, they didn't. Instead, I was left alone as everyone celebrated with their family and friends..

"I saw Christmas as nothing for those three years. In fact, I couldn't even move on from my family's death. And that that's how I was going to be until my death. But..when I met you guys, I felt joy for the first time. And when Christmas was near last year, I was also glad that I had to go on a mission with your uncle. I was afraid that you would find out about this. I was afraid I couldn't celebrate and ruin your Christmases. I was afraid of moving on….I still don't see Christmas as a real thing. And all because my family is gone. Family is a big thing and I…I don't have that.."

Myra stares at him as tears roll down the boy's cheeks from his eyes, the watery drops forming in her own. She wraps her arms around him and he doesn't push away. Instead, he does the same. And the two continue to hug each other for what seems forever.

"…Leo.." Myra speaks into his ear, still hugging the boy. "Christmas is still a big thing. Even if you don't think so, it is deep inside you. You went through three Christmases alone before you met us. And even last year you went through it alone. Well, partially. But what I'm saying is….We're your home. We are your family, Leo, because we all lost our loved ones. We all grew close because of that. And we became a family. We do this holiday because we know it will make us happy. We all care about our happiness. Just as much as we care about your's.

"That means we'll celebrate Christmas over and over and over again. And we'll continue to do so as long as we remain a family. Family isn't the people you are related to. Family is those who care about you. Family is the people you love. All those times when you were left alone, I want to make it up to you. You can stay in here and dwell on the past. Or you can focus on the present; spending Christmas with us, your family, the ones who care about you and love you until the very end."

Leo let's go, the dried tears on his face being replaced with new ones. "…Thank you, Myra. For making me believe again. For helping me move on from the past." He wipes the tears away. "Let's go. I want to spend this time with all of you as much as I can."

Myra smiles, glad that she helped her friend and glad that he's happy again. "Let's."

The two get up and walk out, oblivious to the crew; who has been listening the whole time; that had just reentered the lounge.

The boy and girl stride back into the lounge, smiling at everybody.

Lyra turns to them, pretending that she had been putting the boxes away. "Where have you two been?"

Myra looks at Leo and Leo looks Myra. "Just resolving somethings." Leo replies.

Obviously knowing what, Lyra smiles and sits onto the couch besides Ezra, talking to him who has been pretending he was there the whole time.

And then Sabine walks in, paint cans and a brush in her hand, the handmade reindeer headband on her dyed purple and white hair. Although Leo thought Sabine is going to paint an object or the wall, Myra thought differently.

She grabs his upper arm, pulling. "Run!"

He raises a brow at her. "Huh? Why?"

"Every year Sabine paints someone's face into a reindeer, elf, tree, or some other Christmas like thing." Myra looks behind him. "And now I'm going to take my leave."

"Wha–"

Without being able to finish his sentence, Sabine tackles Leo to the ground, the paintbrush already stroking across his cheek.

"Hold still!"

"Stop! Ack, I got paint in my mouth!"

"Unless you want it smudged, don't move!"

After continuously struggling and having his tongue painted for several minutes, Leo gives up and lets Sabine do her work. And around twenty minutes later, Sabine gets up, places something on his head, and admires her work.

Leo pushes him self up and looks at the holopicture Myra took.

Around his mouth and eyes are a very light shade of brown while it's dark brown everywhere else. On top of the dark brown paint there are big and small black spots. His cheeks were painted a dark red, lighter at the edges to give it a slight glow. And to finish it off, reindeer antlers were placed onto his dark brownish black hair.

"…This is humiliating.."

" _Humiliating?!_ " Sabines gasps, acting offended. "It's is a work of art!"

Zeb leans in. "Hmm, wait. Something's missing."

Sabine looks at Leo thoughtfully. "Yeah, Zeb can you–"

"Got it right here!"

"Thanks, Zeb!"

Sabine grabs the object from Zeb's large, purple hand and pushes it onto Leo's nose. And now there is a large, dark red rubber ball on his nose.

Leo stares at the new holopicture Myra had just taken. "Great. Now I look just like Rudolph."

Myra smiles. "Better Rudolph than an elf."

Zeb crosses his arms, frowning. "It's not like I wanted to be an elf.."

Leo chuckles and stands up. "Who wouldn't want a purple elf?"

Zeb grumbles. "I'm only lettin' you go 'cause it's Christmas."

 _"Dinner's ready!"_

Everyone; adults, teenagers, and kids; run into the kitchen, instantly sitting in the chairs as Hera and Zeb hand out their cooking.

And so, the day went on. The Ghost family ate their dinner, laughing at memories and one another's silly acts. They played games such as Monopoly, Sorry, Twister, Find The Lothcat, and many, many more. They opened one of their own presents, leaving the rest for tomorrow. And they took pictures to save this moment.

As Leo and Myra head to their cabins, the boy turns to the girl. "Hey, Myra? Can I borrow your data pad for the night?"

The girl ponders for a moment. "…Sure, but why?"

Leo smiles. "You'll see."

Handing her data pad to him, Myra waves goodnight and ambles into her cabin, careful not to wake up her already sleeping brother. As he makes sure his cabin door is locked, Leo strides over to the small dresser and opens the top draw. He pulls out nine holodiscs and the small paint cups Sabine had lent him earlier.

Setting it besides his and Myra's data pad, Leo begins the task, working on it until the first light appears onto their hidden base….

* * *

 ** _/(The Next Morning)/_**

* * *

Everyone was in the lounge, laughing and smiling at one another as they begun to receive their gifts one by one.

Hera picks a box up. "This one is for you, Kanan."

Kanan; who didn't really care if he got a gift or not and just wanted to be with his family; takes its from her and opens it, revealing several spare parts for his lightsaber. "It wasn't necessary, but thank you, Hera."

"Your welcome, Love."

Hera picks up the next one and reads the tag. "Sabine, this is yours."

Gently grabbing it from her hands, Sabine opens it, gasping as she pulls out the object; an exclusive artwork by her favorite artist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lyra laughs and gives Sabine a small hug. "Anything for you, Sabine."

And so the giving went on. Hera received a new, more advanced blaster from Sabine. Chopper obtained a new, more powerful shocker from Kanan, although the Jedi might regret giving the droid that sooner or later. Zeb received a new rifle from Ronin, who had gotten it from the Imperial weaponry. From Sabine, Ezra obtained a colorful photo of him and the artist, and two Imperial helmets to add to his collection. From Zeb, Myra obtained a new data pad with the storage tripled in size than her original one.

From Ezra, Lyra received a Lothcat plushie and also more spare parts for her saber. Ronin obtained an extremely powerful transmitter from Chopper, which the droid somehow managed to buy and was actually into the spirit so much that he didn't give the man a small, weak transmitter. And finally, from Myra, Leo received a tracking device, Myra having the same one, so the two can always find their way back to each other if they're lost.

Leo hugs her. "Thanks, Myra."

The said girl hugs back. "What are best friends for?"

Leo breaks the hug and reaches behind him. "..I didn't get enough time to wrap it, but…"

Handing a medium sized box to everyone, Leo waits to see what they think. As everyone opens the box, they pull out an sphere sharped case, each with unique colors and techniques for the person.

Karan's case was in a dark and light green, and white horizontal pattern. First, a thin, dark green line. Then small white dots above that. Next, a thin light green line, the white dots above it. And the pattern went on from top to bottom.

Hera's case was in a white, red, and green horizontal pattern. First, it was a broken red line. Then a little, white lilies. Finally, a broken green line. And the pattern went on.

Chopper's was simple, yet interesting. It was in an orange and black horizontal pattern. Several capital scripted C were painted attached to each other, block dots surrounding it

Zeb's was in a diamond pattern. The outer side of the diamond was a dark shade of violet. The middle part was lavender. The inner core was a regular shade of lilac. And the same diamonds surrounded each other.

Sabine's case was painted with many different colors. It was a bold 'X', the ends going from the top to bottom and attaches to the second 'C' in the back. The ends of the 'X' was a dark shade of violet. And as the color grew closer to middle of the line, it turned lighter into pink and soon became white. In the middle of the bolder 'X', an orange star bird was painted with little blue and white swirls surrounding it.

Ezra's case was a just orange, but with many shades of the color. The very top and bottom of the case was a dark shade of orange. As it goes to the middle of the circular case, it becomes lighter. First turning into a shade of tiger, then pumpkin, next carrot, and finally, ending with royal as it meets.

Myra's was also just blue, but with many shades of the color and unique. Her's was in a blue geometric abstract chaotic triangle pattern. The ends of each triangle was a shade of electric blue. As it nears the middle, the color becomes lighter in each triangle. First, becoming ocean blue. Then, azure blue. And finally, in the middle, the color becomes intensely lighter and ends with a maya blue.

Lyra's was in pink and purple horizontal pattern. First a pink square was painted and next to that a purple one, which had another pink square next to that and the pattern continued. And in each square, pink and purple, were small, white dots. This pattern continued all over the case.

And finally, Ronin's case was in an orange and blue geometric 3d cube pattern. The top of every singe cube was orange while the left and right side were blue. The left side was an electric blue and the right side was an azure blue. The electric blue shades into the azure blue as it nears and passes the vertex.

Everyone stares at the cases, unable to form words. Slowly, Lyra opens the case and pulls out the disc, activating it for everyone to see.

And what was stored inside the disc just awed them more.

The disc played videos and pictures from when Myra first joined the crew up till the fun, exciting night before. It showed pictures of the crew and each friend we had met over the past two years. It showed videos of Chopper, Zeb, and Ezra with their 'memorable' fights. It had pictures of Sabine's artwork. It had pictures of Hera and Kanan smiling at one another in the cockpit. There was a quick video of Chopper messing around with Kanan. It had pictures of Myra, Lyra, Ezra, and Kanan with all their lightsabers activated. It had a picture of Leo and Ronin with their blasters, shooting targets. It had videos of Myra's training sessions with Ezra and Kanan. It had videos of Leo training with Rex and Ronin. It had pictures of Hera in the kitchen, Zeb and Ezra sneakily eating the freshly baked cookies in the back. There were pictures of Sabine and Lyra painting their cabin and laughing as they talked about normal thing. It had pictures of Leo and Myra hugging each other, smiling. It had a picture of Hera and Kanan staring at each other's eyes lovingly. It had pictures of Sabine, Lyra, and Ezra hugging one another as Zeb frowned at the camera. It had a picture as everyone stood back to back with one another, blasters and lightsabers drawn, ready for anything. It had pictures of Ezra in his elf costume, Lyra in her reindeer onesie, and Kanan with his Santa hat. It had pictures of Chopper flying around, beeping 'Merry Christmas!' with his flashing lights and star. It showed the two pictures of Sabine's artistic project on Leo's face. It had pictures of everyone opening one of their gifts the night before. And finally, it ended with a photo of everyone, hugging and smiling at the camera with their Christmas outfits and hats on.

Saying they were amazed is an understatement. Saying that they were astonished is also and understatement. There were just no words to describe what they hold in their hands.

Leo looks at them, feeling uneased. "….D-Do you like it?.."

As said before, there were no words to describe it. Myra carefully set hers down and gives Leo a bone crushing hug.

"We don't just like it. We _love_ it." She let's go and Leo takes a deep breath. "Thank you, Leo."

The boy gives her a smile. "What are best friends for?" He chuckles as he repeats the same line Myra had said only minutes ago.

And one by one, everyone else managed to get their voice back and thanked Leo for his hard work and thoughtfulness.

"Since when did you learn how to paint so _good_?" Sabine questions.

Leo shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I got better at it when I was on the streets since all I did was draw."

"Well, now you and I are teaming up. And you'll learn more styles from the best."

He raises a brow. "The best?"

Sabine glances at her gift. "Ok, the second best."

Everyone laughs and, in the first time in forever, Leo actually felt light and hope on Christmas. He felt the burden of his family's death lift off his shoulders. And he felt the joy of being with the Ghost crew on this wonderful holiday.

Leo clutches the medallion in his pocket. _'I finally fulfilled the promise, Rina. I finally moved on and got the burden lifted off my shoulders. Now, I just need to fulfill the rest….I hope you're watching, sis…'_

Hera walks up to Leo and embraces him in a hug. Although startled at first, Leo hugs her back. Seeing them, Myra wraps her arms around the two and smiles brightly at her best friend. Ezra strolled over to the three, pulling them into a warm hug of his own. Sabine soon ran over and joined into the embrace, Lyra doing the same. Ronin smiling at everyone, strides over and joins the hug. Zeb, who managed to engulf everyone into his long, furry, yet warm arms, embraced them while giving a bright smile of his own. And finally, Chopper nuzzles up to Hera's leg, completing the group hug.

Leo glances at everyone around him, smiling. He closes his eyes and places his head against Hera.

Yeah, he's glad that he finally moved on from the tragedy. He's glad that he met the Ghost crew. And he's he glad that's he's with them here and now. Because that's all he wants. To be with his friends. To be with the people who care and love him. To be with…

 _…..His family._

* * *

 ** _Me: So, yeah, it was depressing in the beginning. But it got better and sweet. I hope you all liked it. And again sorry for it being late. My cousins were over for three days and I couldn't write anything down at all. So, I figured why not just upload it a couple of days before New Years. I guess it seems fair enough._**

 ** _I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be up two or three weeks later. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday break and have a–_**

 ** _Everyone: HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

 ** _Myra: Starlight, let's go!_**

 ** _Ezra: It's going to start soon!_**

 ** _Leo: Hurry up or else we'll leave you behind!_**

 ** _Me: Coming everyone! (Turns to readers) Happy new year, everyone! Enjoy the new year while you can! Bye, guys! (Runs out of the room) Save some for me!_**

 ** _(Hologram closes)_**


	7. HAPPY NEW YEARS!

_**Me: Hey, everyone. So, I know that I'm three days late, but I'd like to say...**_

 _ **Everyone: (Runs in and says it with me) HAPPY NEW YEARS!**_

 ** _Me: And the first thing I do on this wonderful new year is read webtoon. Lol, but seriously, it's so good! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this year and do many great, fun things. And enjoy it while you can! The year might as well just fly back like December did. Besides that, New Beginnings will be back two or three weeks later. So, with that said, I hope you all have a great time and once again..._**

 ** _Everyone: (Says it with me once more) HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**


	8. It's Closer Than You Think

**Me: Hey, guys! I'm back! I hope you all had a wonderful time off. And I'm sure all of you just want to go straight to the chapter. So, I give you, "It's Closer Than You Think." Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin.**

* * *

 ** _Myra's POV_**

 _(One Year Ago)_

It was a normal day. Well, as normal as it could be for a rebel.

We had just came from a simple mission. Ezzy was with Lyra and Kanan for the moment. Sabine was painting in her room. Hera was adjusting the Ghost a bit with Chopper's help. Zeb, as always, was sleeping in his cabin. And Leo was off training with Rex. Uncle Ronin hasn't been around for a month, but he still contacts us from time to time.

And me? Well, I'm just sitting in my cabin, reading one of the many books downloaded onto my data pad.

There was nothing to expect. We didn't have any other mission for the day nor no stops to make as we fly our way back to the base on Yavin 4.

The door hisses open. "Hey, sis."

I take a quick glance continuing to read. "Hi, Ezzy."

"Come on. It's time for training."

I put my data pad on my lap. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do."

"Can't we just skip it today?"

Ezzy chuckles. "I felt the same way when I started. It's better for you. The more you train, the better you are at using the force. Besides, Kanan's going to do it with you later anyway."

Groaning, I set my data pad onto the bed and sit on the floor beside him, closing my eyes.

The noises coming from within the Ghost became silent as I reach deep inside myself, relaxation taking over. We stayed like that for a few minutes, not saying anything. This is how we always start off. We calm ourselves before training with our lightsabers to improve my battle techniques and strategies. And then….

….Something happened…

 _"Myra Azura Bridger…"_

Startled, I open my eyes and instead of the metal walls of our cabin, a continuous emptiness of space with tiny bright dots far behind in the background surrounded me.

 _"Myra Azura Bridger…"_

I look up and a figure behind to form. It was from a species I have not seen nor heard of before. And it appeared to be a male. He was small with green skin and has greenish gold eyes. White hair covered his slightly bald head. He has three-fingered hands that end in claws. His ears were expressive, curling and unfurling. He wore a long, beige colored robe on his small form. And a brown staff is clutched tightly in his right hand.

 _"To see you, it is good."_

 _"Who…Who are you?"_

The man moves the staff forward a bit. _"Not told you they have, I see."_

I raise a brow. _"Who? Do you mean Kanan and Ezzy?"_

With amusement in his eyes, the man nods. _"Yes. Not told you Kanan and…'Ezzy' have. Introduce myself, I will."_ He takes a step forward onto the empty, yet somehow hard space below us. _"Master Yoda, my name is."_

My eyes widen. Master Yoda?! They told me about him, but…I didn't expect him to…um, well, look like this…

 _"Remember me now, do you?"_

Slowly, I nod. _"Yes, my masters have told me much about you."_

 _"Masters you say?"_

I nod once more. _"Yes."_

 _"Interesting…"_

I begin to play with my fingers. _"Um, Master Yoda? Just how did I get here?"_

Master Yoda gives a smile. _"Of course, the force."_ Before I can reply, he moves on. _"Why we are here, onto now."_ He turns to me. _"Great potential, you have. Be tested, you will."_

 _"Tested?"_

 _"Your test will begin, many months from now. A year perhaps. Test your abilities and the light within you, it will. To see if a Jedi, you truly are."_

I look at myself. _"But…aren't I a Jedi? Well, a Jedi in training..but.."_

Master Yoda shakes his head. _"Afraid not, you from the light, many have. To the darkness, they went. Tested, your light will be. Tested, your powers will be. Tested, the force within you will be. Tested, all will be."_

I stare at him. _"…What do I have to do? To prepare for this? To make sure I stay in the light."_

 _"Decide, your masters will. Stay in the light, you will. Find your way, you will. But, fall to the darkness, you must not. From doing so, stop yourself. Make the right choices, you must. And stay in the light, you must. All depends on what you choose, it is."_

The black, starry galaxy around us becomes lighter into white, Master Yoda also fading.

 _"Will come, the time. Be prepared, you must. And in the light, you must stay. Or else consume you, the darkness will. Good luck, young one…."_

And then, he, too, faded into the whiteness around us.

 _"Master Yoda, wait!"_

I shield my eyes as my surrounding grew brighter, blinding me. And when I removed my arms and opened my eyes; the colors returning; I find myself back in my cabin.

I look down underneath me to see the metal floor instead of the starry galaxy. _I'm really back…_

"…Myra?.."

I look up to my left and see Ezzy sitting there, eyes widened.

"Myra, what's going on? What were you saying? And Master Yoda? What happe–"

I grab onto him, hugging my older brother tightly, not wanting to let go.

Startled, Ezzy hesitates before hugging me back. And we stayed like that. We didn't move. Nor did we say anything to one another. It was completely silent.

"…..Myra…Tell me what happened." He says after a few minutes.

And I do. I tell him of how my surroundings changed from the cabin to the starry space of the galaxy. I tell him of Master Yoda bringing me there. I tell him of the test Master Yoda mentioned. I tell him every single thing during the small event. From the smallest of details to the large, important words, I tell him everything…

Ezzy stayed silent as we continued to hold each other.

"What…What are we going to do?.." I ask, breaking the unbearable silence.

He lets go and looks at me. "First, let's go tell Kanan."

Nodding, I get up and we both walk out, making our way to the cargo hold where Kanan was unloading the crates.

"Kanan. We need to talk."

"Sure, Ezra. Just let me put this over there and…"

As he turned around, Kanan noticed, through the force, my red face and puffy eyes. Instantly, he sets the crate down and runs to me, kneeling.

"Myra, what happened?"

I look at Ezzy and he nods….And I told Kanan the exact same thing I told Ezzy.

It took a few minutes afterwards for it to settle in, but Kanan finally understood what was going on.

"…They did the same back then. They tested the padawans to see if they really were on the light side." Kanan informs. "But this…..This is different…" He turns to me. "Don't worry. We'll prepare you for the test. As Master Yoda said to you, you won't fall to the darkness. Ezra and I will make sure of it."

I smile at them. "Thanks, Kanan. Thank you both." They smile back.

"You're our padawan and family. Of course, we'll do it."

"You're my sister. Nothing's going to happen to you while any one of us are around."

And so that's how it started.

Kanan and Ezzy trained me longer and started giving me harder lessons. They've been doing their best to teach me as much as they can before the time comes. No matter where we were or what the situation was, they both ended up giving me a lesson each and every day. There were only a few occasions where we didn't train. And even then, they were rare. I was given at least a lesson or two from both of them in preparation for the test. The test that will prove if I'm a Jedi. A true Jedi. But…we'll have to train even harder because…

 _It's closer than we thought…_

* * *

 ** _/(Present Time)/_**

* * *

 _"Myra Azura Bridger…"_

I open my eyes and find myself back to the starry galaxy place from last year. And as I turned around, I spotted the short, old yet wise man sitting onto the empty, yet hard space below us.

 _"Master Yoda?..."_

He motions me forward. _"Come. Child, sit down."_

Doing as he says, I sit down, legs crossed, in front of Master Yoda, continuously tapping my finger against my knee.

 _"Is there a reason for why I'm back here?"_

He nods. _"There is, yes."_ Pause. _"…Happen sooner it will apparently. Running out, time is."_

 _"Time is running out? What do you mean, Master Yoda?"_

 _"Not much time left, there is. Sooner than we though, it is coming."_

My eyes widen. _"The test? But I though you said it wasn't until five to seven months later."_

Master Yoda sighs. _"Changed, it has. Have to do with the recent events, it might. Uncertain as to why the time has changed, it is. A great danger, too, there is. Coming, a strong darkness is. Stronger than most, it is. Difficult to beat, it will be. Wipe out hundreds of thousands, I feel it might."_

 _"..I have to tell everyone."_

 _"And you must. Know about this, they need to. Prepare, you must. Train harder, you must. Believe in yourself, you must. In your hands, everything is. Remember this."_

I nod. _"I will. Thank you, Master Yoda."_

 _"Good luck, child."_

My surrounding fade from the starry galaxy and into the metal walls of the cabin.

Quickly pulling the blanket off, I jump out of bed and began yelling.

 _"Ezzy, wake up!"_

 _"Huh?! What?!"_

Turning around, he falls from the top bunk and onto the ground with me giving a small laugh.

Ezzy rubs his head. "Ow…Myra, this better not have been a joke."

I shake my head. "It isn't. I need everyone at the lounge." I look at him sternly. "Master Yoda came back with some serious info."

Instantly, he stopped rubbing his head and nods. "I've got the side."

"I'll wake up the other side."

We walked out of the cabin together. And as Ezzy went to go tell Kanan, Hera, Chopper, and Zeb, I went to tell Leo, Lyra, and Sabine. This just became more serious. And from what he said, hundreds of thousands might die from this great danger…

* * *

 ** _/(A Few Minutes Later)/_**

* * *

"So, what's…'is all about…"

I look at Zeb as he yawns once more. "…Master Yoda contacted me again.."

"Really?"

"What happened?"

"What did he say?"

"'Is got to do with the test?"

"Does it relate to the visions?"

"Beep bop wop whep!"

I glance at Ezzy and Leo, who hasn't said anything yet. Both nod, obvious that the other has. I take a deep breath and began.

"You know how he said the test was five to seven months later?.." They all nod. "Well, apparently it's going to come sooner."

"And why is that?" Kanan asks.

"Master Yoda said it might have something to do with the recent events. But…that's not the only thing." I take another deep breath. "..There's a great danger coming. And it might kill hundreds of thousands of people…."

They were silent. Not a single word came out of them. Nor did they move. Their shallow breathing was the only thing heard.

"…What else did he say?" Ezzy asks after a few minutes.

I look down at my feet. "He said that it's strong. Stronger than many. Maybe the strongest there ever is. And he said it'll be difficult to beat…"

"Does it have to do with your visions?" Lyra ponders.

Yes, they know about my visions. I told them a few days ago. They know everything from the oldest of visions to the newest. I told them of the trap. The red lightsaber. The cloaked figure. The strong pull I felt towards a planet. The small fragments of conversations. The woman being at the base, talking to me. The words she kept saying, _'Stardust'._ The blond boy who seemed to or will help us. The temple rising up into the air. The large pieces of debris floating slowly and endlessly through the cold space….

They know everything. And every single part of those visions and the previous conversation with Master Yoda are in my data pad so nothing will be left out.

I, too, ponder about it. "I don't know….Maybe it has to do with the debris in the space. Or maybe it doesn't relate to the visions at all.."

"Hmm..Well, it's definitely something needed to be stopped." Hera says. "I'll tell Senator Mon Mothma about this and make sure she keeps an eyes out for this danger."

I nod. "…But one thing is for sure….It's not the guy after us.."

Leo moves up. "Why not?"

"Think about it. If it was him, it would show that guy. And that guy is strong, but he can't be the strongest. And he can't kill undress of thousands in a few days unless he has a terrifying weapon that..can…."

I look at them. "What if it's not a person?...What if it's really a destructive weapon?"

All eight of them ponder about this. "Even if it is….a weapon can't wipe out that many people in just a few days." Kanan informs. "We don't know anything right now. We'll have to wait and see."

Although I wanted to figure out more, I nod. "Alright…"

Hera stands up. "I'll go tell Mon Mothma."

She walks out of the room, and Kanan, too, stand up. "Get some rest everyone."

Hesitant at first, Lyra, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper went out the lounge, sending glances at me as they did. I peek at Ezzy, wondering he's already planning something.

"You guys, too." Kanan says. "I know you three are involved in this the most. And you'll be need the rest more than any of us. So, go get some sleep. We'll work this out in the morning. Promise."

I stare at Kanan, his blind eyes staring emptily at the metal walls behind us. "….Ok.."

Sending a quick glance at him, I stride outside the lounge, Leo and Ezzy in pursuit.

The two walk next to me. "…What are you going to do?" Leo asks.

"I…I-I don't know…."

He looks down as we continue walking back to our cabins. Waving goodnight to Leo, I step inside my cabin with Ezzy. I stand in front of him and he stands in front of me, both of us looking down at the floor.

"….Myra?.." I look at him. "..No matter what happens, know that we'll be here for you. We'll help you all we can. We won't ever leave your side…I'll make sure of it."

I hold out my pinky. "Promise?"

He does the same and our fingers attach. "Promise."

I give a small smile and he does the same. "Let's get some rest, ok?"

I nod. "Ok." I crawl onto the bottom bunk and pull the blanket over me. "Night, Ezzy."

"Night, Myra."

The lights turn off and the darkness surrounded us. I stare at my data pad; the one with all the information; while gripping my padawan braids, unable to shake off the uneasiness.

 _How did things come to this?...Why did the Empire come? If the Empire never existed, then Ezzy and I would be at home with Mom and Dad. But…then we never would have met the Ghost crew…..Kanan's right..Things happen for a reason._

 _Even if many people want the Empire to come to an end, this was all meant to happen. Even though it's bad, good things will come out of it. I know it will continue to happen…It's already happened…But….Did it really have to be closer than we all thought? Did that guy have to hunt us? And…_

 _...Do the visions really have to come true?..._

* * *

 ** _Me: Hey, guys! So, that was the 7th chapter. I hope you all liked it. And I've got some exciting news. Since my midterms are over and there's going to be less studying because the new semester just started, I will most likely have the next chapter up next week! But, if not by then, then maybe a few days after._**

 ** _Hera: (Pops in) Hey, Star? You wouldn't happen to have something hard and heavy that I can you, do you?_**

 ** _Me: (Points to the closet) I have my metal bat. But, why would you need it?_**

 ** _Hera: (Smiles with an evil glint in her eye) I have some people to punish for getting the Ghost messy everywhere._**

 ** _Me: (Suddenly gets scared) Um, how about you use the foam bat? Im sure you'll still do a lot of…that with it….?_**

 ** _Hera: Never mind. I'll just go get my toolbox. (Walks our)_**

 ** _Me: Crap! I better go stop her before she puts a dent in their skulls! Anyway, I hope you all liked it. I'll see you next time, everyone. (Grabs tape and runs out) KANAN! HERA'S AT IT AGAIN! STOP HER AND CALM HER DOWN BEFORE SHE PUTS A DENT IN THEIR SKULLS!_**

 ** _Kanan: (From his cabin) I'M ON IT! GET ZEB, EZRA, AND CHOPPER TO SAFTEY!_**

 ** _Me: ALREADY ON IT!...Wait..I'm forgetting something…(Runs back in) Crap! I left it on! I need to get back out there, so bye guys! Enjoy your week! (Runs out) I'M COMING YOU GUYS! (Camera closes)_**


	9. He's In Heaven Now

_**_Me: (Pushes the tears away) H-Hey, guys...I just wanted to tell you that I might not be able to update next week...My grand uncle just passed away...And some of my relatives still don't even know about it. It's been hard on everyone...So sorry if I don't update next week. It's just really hard for us...Anyway, enjoy my other stories until then. And please give your prayers that he will have a good life in heaven...Bye, everyone...(Walks out back to her family as the hologram closes)._**_


	10. Dreams Don't Come True, But Visions Do

**_Me: Hey, guys! So, things have gotten better for us. Although most of us are still a little depressed, we are getting better. So, even though it's a few days late, I was able to finish the chapter. And I'm just going to go straight to it. So, enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin._**

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

Ever since Yoda had told her about the test and the new danger, Myra's hasn't been herself. Actually, no one has, but Myra is the most affected with all of this.

She's constantly been on a lookout for something. And she's tense, always alert. Even during training, she seems so stiff that I'm surprised that she's able to move. Myra has never relaxed, not even for a moment, since that event.

Sure, the test is to see if she's a true Jedi; even though we can tell that she is. And this new danger only puts more pressure on her due to that guy already after her and Ezra. But, if she never relaxes, she won't truly be ready for what's to come. I learned that the hard way. And I don't want to see her going through it, too.

As I walk out of my cabin, I spot Myra ambling down the hall.

I stride to her. "Hey, Myra." Her response was a mumble. "Everything ok?"

She gives a sleepy nod. "..Yeah. Just…" Myra yawns. "…Didn't sleep much…"

"Hm, why? Did you stay up all night on your data pad?"

"No…Just a bad dream."

I instantly stop. "Are you sure it was a dream? Not a vision?"

She shakes her head. "It..It was a dream.." Myra looks down. "..Just brought some old memories back…."

I stare at her, obviously knowing that it was about her time with the Empire. She still gets them from time to time, even though it has been two years. But, at the same time, she's been with them for almost nine years…

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast."

Myra nods and the two of us walk to the kitchen with me checking on her from the corner of my eye; unknowingly to Myra; to make sure she's really ok.

Those memories coming back will only make things worse for her. Myra tends to stay quiet and tries to go unnoticed by everyone until she gets over it; which tends to be two to three days. But, with everything that's happened, no one will leave her alone. Especially, when those visions and the test mostly surround her…

We walk into the kitchen and, as I expected, Myra grabs a fruit and sits at the small table in the corner. I, too, grab a yogan and bite into it, keeping some distance from her so she won't be uncomfortable.

"Is it one of those days again?"

Hearing her voice, I nod and bite into the yogan. "Yeah…I suggest we should give her some space. She has been through a lot.."

She nods. "I guess you're right…But keep an eye on her. Who knows if something like before happens to her again?"

I nod once again. "I will, Sabine."

Giving a small smile, Sabine walks away, whispering what we talked about to the others so they don't bother her.

And on top of all this, we still haven't told Ronin…

Throwing the yogan's core into the trash bin, I tap on Lyra's shoulder and glance at Myra. Nodding, she continues to talk to Sabine while keeping an eye on Myra as I walk out, sending one last glance towards my best friend.

I need to get her to realize that she can't always be alert. That she can't always dwell on the past. That she needs to focus on the present and what's happening this very moment. Not the past. Not the future. Just the present.

 _"Everyone to the lounge."_ Hera's voice appears in the comms. _"We have a mission."_

Turning away from the direction of my cabin, I head to the lounge. Walking in, I sit down between Myra and Zeb.

"Ok, since everyone is here…" Hera begins and turns the holoprojector on, an imperial base floating above it. "The mission is simple. Sneak in, we infiltrate the Empire's data, and get out. Sabine?"

Nodding, Sabine gets up and explains where the most and least troops would be, accessing the data, where to sneak in, how to get out, and etc.

I glance at Myra and notice that she's spaced out, a worried look plastered onto her face. I nudge her and she comes back to the present.

"You ok?" I whisper to her.

"..Yeah.." she whispers back. "But…something seems off."

"How so?"

"Well, for one, there doesn't seem to be many troopers near the data core ** _(Me: Is that what you call it?)._** Two, the entrances and exits are only guarded with two or three stormtroopers. Usually, it's around six to eight. And three….Something feels familiar about this. As if something bad is going to happen…"

I stare at her. _Is this mission related to the visions? Is that why it seems familiar? Or why the whole thing seems off?_

I take a quick glance at the others before looking back at her. "Don't worry." I whisper. "If anything goes wrong, we'll get out as quickly as we get in. Want me to tell the others?"

She shakes her head. "No. I'll tell them afterwards."

I nod. "Alright.."

We turn our attention back to Hera and Sabine as they continue to explain.

And Myra is right. The mission seems simple. Too simple. There aren't even many troopers guarding the cells in the base. Nor are there any at the data core. Something really does seem off…

"Any questions?" Hera asks as she closes the holoprojector.

Myra looks at me and I nod. She take a deep breath. "…The mission seems too simple. And something isn't right about it."

Kanan raises a brow. "Why's that?"

Myra tell them the same reasons she told me and the others began to ponder of it, too.

"Alright." Kanan says. "Everyone has to try to avoid coming even ten feet across from a stormtrooper. And instead of going from here.." He moves is finger from one entrance to another with even less guards. "We'll enter from here. And if that doesn't work, we'll go with Plan B."

Lyra raises a brow. "Plan B?"

As Kanan and Hera both went on to explain, I zoned out. I don't think we should go. What if it really is related to the visions? What if the data is all fake? What if it's a trap? What if the guy after Myra and Ezra decided to come there instead?...

 **/(Time Skip)/**

I sigh as I walk into my cabin, collapsing onto the bed. Staring at the floor, I think of what Kanan and Hera said for Plan B. A shimmer appears in the corner of my eye and I look at it.

Sitting upright, I pick up the holodisc, pressing the button and a slideshow of photos and videos of the Ghost crew and others appear. **_(Me: It's the gift Leo made for everyone in the Christmas Special.)_**

I give a small smile as a photo of Zeb chasing Chopper while Hera yelling at the two of them comes up.

 _Knock. Knock._

I put the holodisc into the drawer and stand up. "Come in."

The door hisses open and Ezra steps through. "Everything alright? You left rather quickly."

I rub the back on my neck. "Ah, yeah…I just needed to grab my stuff."

Although he knew I was lying, he let it go. "Come on. We're almost there."

I nod. "I'll be there soon."

Ezra, giving me a worried look, strides outside my cabin and door hisses shut once more. I grab my blasters and the small tracker; in the form of a bracelet; Myra gave me and walk out after him.

 _I really hope this mission goes smoothly…_

* * *

 ** _Myra's POV_**

I sit silently in the cargo hold, gently gripping my sapphire necklace, where the unnoticeable tracker was placed inside.

I stare at the closed ramp, wondering if the visions are true. If all those things I have seen will happen. If that great danger had to do with those large pieces floating endlessly in space….

"You ok, kid?"

Startled, I look up. "I'm fine, Zeb. Just…" I sigh.

Zeb sits down beside me. "Every'ing is going to be alright. No need to worry."

I give him a small smile. "Yeah, thanks.."

Giving a small smile back, he gets up and walks over to Kanan.

 _"We're here, everyone."_ Hera's voice appears over the comm. _"Get ready to jump."_

The ramp opens as we near the entrance and one by one we jump out and onto the ground behind us.

And with only two guards around, Ezzy was able to pick the lock in no time.

We snuck into the facility and; like Sabine said before; there were barely any troopers spotted near us. And when they did show up, it was only one or two and we all managed to go unnoticed by them. Security cameras are on everywhere, too, but the alarms haven't went off yet.

 _I have a very bad feeling about this…_.

"Which way?" I ask.

Sabine turns to her left. "This way. Come on."

We follow Sabine as she continued to make twists and turns to the data core. I keep a tight grip on my saber, nervously looking around.

 _Is it just me or..are the cameras staring right at us?..._

"We're here."

The door opens and we walk inside. "Get the data." Kanan orders. "The quicker we get out of here, the better."

Lyra, Sabine, and Chopper instantly went to the computers, hacking their way into the data as Ezzy, Zeb, Kanan, Leo, and I keep out weapons in our hands and scan the area for troopers.

I hear Lyra gasp. "Guys…"

 _Hmmmmmmm…_

 _Oh no.._

The girls take out their weapons and disconnect from the computers.

 _"It's a trap!"_

Doors hiss as they open all around the room, trapping us inside with blasters aimed and ready.

"I think your visions came true, Myra."

I glare at Ezzy. "You _think_?"

"Surrender, rebels, or face the consequences."

Ezzy, Kanan, Lyra, and I take out our lightsabers, Zeb takes out his rifle, Leo and Sabine aim their blasters, and Chopper pulls out his zapper.

"Think again."

Kanan charges at the troopers, the rest of us following in pursuit.

"Chopper!" I yell. "Contact Hera and keep the comm on so she knows what's going on!"

"Beep bep whop!"

 _"Just do it!"_

As Chop contacted Hera, I jump over a fallen trooper.

 _Slice. Shoot. Shoot. Kick. Punch. Slice. Slice. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Jump, spin, and kick. Shoot. Slice._

"Let's go!"

We run outside the data core, following Sabine as she leads us to the exit while the troopers are still on our tail.

 _Shoot. Shoot shoot. Slice. Shoot. Jump. Block. Block. Shoot Slice. Slice. Block. Block. Shoot._

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Leo trip over a fallen stormtrooper and a blaster aimed at him.

"Leo!"

I jump over him and throw my saber at the trooper, slicing the blaster. Concentrating, I bring the saber back into my hands and pull Leo up.

"You've got to be more careful!" I say as we run once again. "Remember last time?!"

"I know, I know. But don't worry, I won't get shot in the leg again."

 _Blast_. "Come on."

As Leo runs up ahead, Ezzy slows down to my side. "I don't remember teaching you that."

"That's because I taught myself."

"You're surprising me more and more everyday."

 _Blast_. I smile. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

 _Hmmmmmmm…._

I stop.

"Myra? What is it?"

The others stop, too, blocking the beams as they wait for me.

"Myra! Come on!" Zeb tells.

"Duck.."

"What?!"

"I said _duck_!"

And so they do. They drop to the ground and a few moments later, a red light flies past them. I close my eyes and wait for the impact…But it didn't come.

Slowly, I open my eyes and stare at the pointed lightsaber; which was only an inch away from my face, it's red light bouncing onto my face.

 _Hmmm…_

The saber flies back in the opposite direction and lands into a black, metal hand. Heavy breathing is heard and we all look up.

My face darkens. _"You."_

"Myra and Ezra Bridger. It's seems the hunter hasn't found you yet." He readies his saber. "So now it will be I who brings you both to the emperor."

 _So, the emperor sent someone else to catch me and Ezzy. It's not him. But if the 'hunter' is anything like Darth Vader here, it will be tough to beat him…_

Ezzy, Kanan, and Lyra stand next to me, readying their sabers, too. I smirk as I look back at Darth Vader, readying my own blade.

"I'd like to see you try."

And together, we lunge at him.

 _Strike. Strike. Block. Strike. Dodge. Jump and strike. Dodge. Block. Jump over and strike. Block._

"You've become stronger since the last time we fought." Vader pushes me back and I slide across the floor. "But not strong enough."

Kanan lunges at him and so does Ezzy and Lyra. But Vader fought them all at once.

He force pushes Lyra back and she hits the metal wall. Sabine shoots several beams at him, but Vader blocked them all. While blocking Kanan and Ezzy's attacks, he flicks his hand Sabine is pushed into the troopers, who grabbed her arms and took away her weapons.

 _How? How is he doing all this?_

I look at Leo and he looks at me. And we both nod. Leo hides the bracelet in his jacket's sleeve and I tuck my necklace inside my shirt, making both of them unseeable.

I crawl to Chopper and speak into the comm. "Hera, once Chopper gets onto the Ghost, and if we don't come after him, leave."

" _What?! I'm not leaving you!"_

"Just do it! If we get caught and you stay behind, then they'll capture you, too. Go get help and come back later. But you can't stay!"

 _"…Alright. But if you do get caught, you better escape. I don't want to lose you all."_

I give a small smile, although she can't see it. "Don't worry. We'll get out."

 _"Good luck, Myra. May the force be with you.."_

The comm closes and I look at Chopper. "You have to go now."

"Bep boop whop!"

"Chop, you heard what I said to Hera! And if they catch you, they can go through your data and find the base!"

"Bep whop…"

I give him an encouraging smile. "We'll come back. Promise."

"Bep bop whop whep. Beep whop!"

I watch as Chopper flies away his way to the Ghost, knocking out all the stormtroopers that come into his way.

And I turn around just in time to see Zeb be pulled up into the air and thrown across the hallway, his rifle fallen out of his hand as he hits the floor.

"Zeb!"

I grab my saber and turn it on once more. I come running to Vader. I slide under him and strike, only managing to tear off a small piece of his cape.

Vader then pulls Kanan's saber from his hands and throws it behind him, pulling Kanan up into the air and throwing him into the hands of the troopers a moment later. And he does the same to Ezzy, knocking him out as he throws my brother at the troopers' feet…

 _Hmmm…_

I feel myself being pulled up into the air. I claw at my throat, trying to take away the force being put on there but felt nothing.

 _"Myra!"_

 _Blast blast!_

I thud to the ground and look at Vader, who blocked the two beams. He turns towards Leo and pulls him into the air. I watch with horror as Leo claws at his throat, slowly losing consciousness.

Using the force, I pull my saber into my hands and throw it at him. Vader drops Leo; who is now unconscious; and turns to me. And my eyes widen.

There, in the middle of the air, my lightsaber stayed still, not moving at all.

 _H-How? How did he stop it? That's impossible!_

He pulls me up into the air once again and throws me onto the metal floor in front of the troopers.

 _"Argh!"_

I wince as I move on the ground. Looking around, I see Vader throw Sabine; who had managed to get out of the troopers' hands; and knock her out, too. Everyone, every single one of my family, is defeated. They're all knocked out, injured, or in the troopers' hands.

How could he beat us all at once? It didn't even take him that long! It's as if we're nothing to him!

A black boot appears near me and I look up.

"Do not underestimate me. I can do far worse, child."

And he walks away, his metal boot clanging against the metal floor. I glare at his retreating back as I'm pulled up, my arms cuffed behind my back.

"The Emperor and Lord Vader wants those two alive. Bring them to the highly secured cells. Send the rest to a different cell for interrogation." The lead trooper orders.

As they made me walk, Ezzy is dragged while the others are taken away to a different cell.

I feel my necklace move, trying to find its way back to the other tracker, the very one placed in Leo's bracelet. I glance behind me and see a slightly conscious Leo looking back at me.

And then he's gone. Along with the rest as they turned the corner.

 _Hmm–_

 _Dang it! They put the force inhibitor up. At least I can still find my way back to the others. As long as Leo is with them and as long as his tracker is with him, we'll find our way back to each other._

 _Hiss!_

"Get in."

Taking my cuffs off, the four troopers push me into the cell, throwing Ezzy in after me.

 _Hiss!_

The door closes. I crawl over to my older brothers, gently shaking him.

"Ezzy? Ezzy, wake up."

No response.

I sigh and pull me legs up, wrapping my arms around them as I stared at Ezzy, waiting for him to wake up.

 _..This reminds me of the time before I met Ezzy and the others. When the Empire still had me in their custody…_

I pull out my necklace and grasp it tightly.

 _I hope Hera and Chopper made it out safely…_

* * *

 ** _Me: Hey, guys! So, once again, sorry that it's a few days late. I'll try to upload the next chapter next week. Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed it. And for those of you who are on a school break, have a wonderful time off and have fun. Bye, everyone! (Live recording ends)_**


	11. Escape

**_Me: Hey, guys. So, I did try to upload this chapter early. School and the flu just got in the way. And I'm not going to keep you guys any longer so you can read the chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin._**

* * *

 ** _Myra's POV_**

 _"Ahhh!"_

 _"No, stop!"_

I huff as the droid stops. Governor Pryce grabs my chin and turns my head up to look at her. "Such a pretty face. It would be a shame if I had to destroy it for a simple thing like info."

"Don't touch her!"

Pryce lets go of my face and turns to my brother. "And you. You don't want to see your sister hurt, do you? This can all stop if you just tell me the location of the rebel base."

I give a small shake of my head as he glances my way and he gives a slight nod, although there's still worry in his eyes.

"Never."

Pryce sighs. "Very well. Troopers." The two stormtroopers who stood by the door stepped forward. "Take the boy to another interrogation room."

Our eyes widen as the troopers pull off Ezzy's chains.

I struggle against the metal bonds. "No! Leave him alone!"

I stare at Ezzy as they pull him away. And Ezzy gives a small smile and mouths, _"Don't give up."_ And then he's gone…

I stifle a cry as the door closes.

"My, my." Pryce slowly walks over to me. "Who would have thought taking your brother away would do so much?"

My face darkens as I look at her. "You're despicable."

She gives a chuckle. "And if I wasn't, I wouldn't be me." Pryce clicks a button and the droid whirs back to life. "Let's get back to business, shall we?"

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaapp!_

 _"Ahhhh!"_

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

 _What's happening to them?_

I clutch at my bracelet, which is trying to get back to the other tracker. The very one in Myra's necklace.

It's been several hours since we've been captured. And a few hours ago, Governor Pryce had decided to interrogate Ezra and Myra, too, since she wasn't able to get any info out of us.

I look at Kanan and Lyra, who's been tortured the most for the location of the rebel base. But, if Pryce caused that much pain on them, then she's doing worse to Ezra and Myra.

The bracelet tugs even more and I slip up my sleeve. It tugs against my arm, it's movement towards the ceiling.

 _Why is it?..._

I look upwards and see several tiny holes you can barely make out.

"Guys?.."

The others turn to me.

"What is it, Leo?" Kanan questions.

Giving a small smile, I look at them. "I know how to get out." I point upwards and they look, amazed by how they didn't notice it either.

"I can slip inside and crawl my way around until I find our weapons."

Sabine gives a small chuckle. "And to think Ezra was the only one who crawled around in vents."

Zeb steps forward. "Alright. But 'ow are we going to find the kids?"

I show them the bracelet. "With this. Myra and I never leave the Ghost without our trackers on. Wherever her necklace is, Myra is there. And wherever there's Myra–"

"There's Ezra." Lyra finishes. "Nice job, Leo.

Let's get you in there."

I nod. "Ok. But first, we need to deal with that."

I look at the security camera and so do the others. I look at them and they look at me. And we all nod.

Zeb stands under the camera and Sabine pulls herself onto his broad shoulders, opening the controls for the camera.

"Don't need tools for something this simple."

Sabine pulls out a red and blue wire and connect the two. She hops off of Zeb and smiles.

"The security camera will stay in a loop for three minutes." She informs. "We have to hurry."

I nod and Zeb picks me. I stand on his shoulders and yank open the vent. I step on Zeb's head and pull myself up, my foot hitting Zeb's face.

"'Ey, watch it!"

"Sorry…"

I pull myself inside and look down at everyone. "I'll try to get you all out as soon as I can."

"Don't get caught."

"Go get 'em, kid."

"Good luck."

"Find Myra and Ezra."

I nod. "I will."

I close the vent and begin to crawl, Sabine informing everyone that the loop will end soon.

I stop and look at the three pathways.

 _Great. How am I going to find my way now?_

I sigh and use the method Ezra uses all the time, even though it doesn't work every single time.

"Loth-rat, Loth-cat, Loth-wolf, run. Pick a path and all is done."

My finger lands on the middle pathway and I crawl into it. Little dots of light flew above as I neared another vent.

 _"Have you gotten any information out of them?"_

 _"No, but they will break soon."_

My eyes widen and I crawl closer to the vent, peering out of it. And there, right below my nose, Governor Pryce is talking to a holographic Thrawn.

 _"Governor Pryce, if we do not get the location of the rebel base, we must dispose of them."_

 _"With all due respect, the emperor and Darth Vader want the Bridgers. If we do anything against their orders, then we'll pay the consequences."_

 _"Very well. If no info gets out of the others by the end of the day, dispose of them. They will be no use of us then."_

 _"Of course."_

The holoprojector closes. I gasp and cover my mouth, realizing my mistake. I move back and Pryce looks up. See nothing, she strides out of the room, the metal door hissing shut behind her.

I uncover my mouth. _The Empire is going to kill them! And the emperor and Darth Vader want Ezra and Myra! For what?...I better get them out. And quickly!_

Crawling around the vent, I continue to make my way down the path.

 _If Vader and the emperor want Myra and Ezra, What are they going to do with them? Use a more advance technique to get info? Erase their memories? Turn them to the dark side? No…I can't let that happen. Myra's my best friend. And Ezra was the first person who ever treated me kindly after I lost my family. The two of them mean everything to me. Just like the rest of the crew. If anything happens to them, I can never forg–_

 _"Wahh!"_

 _Thud!_

I groan as I move on my arm. "Ugh…That hurt…."

I wince as I sit upright. I look above and see a vent hanging open. How did I not notice that?..

Standing up, I observe my surroundings. _A storage room? Didn't Ezra tell us a while back that the Empire always put his stuff in here when he was caught?_

I scan the area and spot a basket. _Bingo._

I amble to it and pull out Lyra's lightsaber. I search through the basket and grab my pack, opening it as I placed everyone's weapons inside it.

 _Zzzzzip._

I amble backwards, looking at the open vent. How am I going to get back up the–

 _Bump!_

Gasping, I jump and turn around, staring with my mouth and eyes wide open at the tall figure in front of me.

* * *

 ** _Myra's POV_**

 _"Ahhh!..."_

 _Click._

The droid stops once again. "Are you ever going to tell me? This can all stop if you just tell us the location of your rebel base."

Although it was weak, I send her a glare. "No matter how much you torture me, I will never tell you the base's location, Pryce!"

 _Click._

 _"Ahhhhhh!"_

 _"That is enough."_

The zaps stop once more and I let my head hang. Heavy, metallic breathing fills the room.

"L-Lord Vader…" Pryce steps back. "…Th-The girl hasn't revealed anything yet."

Vader doesn't say anything. Instead, he stretches his arm out and my head rises, pain filling my body. Hands turn into fists and my nails dig into my skin, cutting it.

"Tell us the location of the rebel base."

I squeeze my eyes shut. "..N-Never…" The pain increases. _"A-Ah!"_

"I will ask once more. Tell us the location of the rebel base."

My nails dig deeper into my skin and I struggle against the pain and the metal bonds.

A beautiful lady with brown hair, deep brown eyes, and clear peach skin appears, a worried and scared look on her face.

 _"…All I want is your love."_

 _"Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that."_

 _"At what cost? You're a good person. Don't do this…."_

 _….Did I just see part of his past?..._

 _"…Padmé…"_

The pain stops. "What did you say?"

I look up and right at the eyes of his mask. "…Padmé….."

 _Thud!_

The back of my head slams into the slanted table, a liquidity feeling appearing in that area. _"How do you know that name?!"_

"..I-I-I…saw a part of your past…"

The force placed on me disappears and everything is silent.

 _"Leave us."_

"..As you wish, Lord Vader."

The door hisses shut and I force myself to look up.

Vader stood there silently, staring right at me. And I stared right back at him.

 _Hiss! Hmmmmm…._

The walls change color as the glowing, red light bounces off of them. My eyes fixated on the thin, yet powerful blade.

"I will enjoy this very much."

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

"Leo?"

I peer through the darkness and look closer at the man. He took off his helmet.

 _"Ronin!"_ I hug him. "I'm _so_ glad you're here."

He gives a chuckle and I let go. Ronin goes onto his knee and levels himself to meet my eyes.

"Now, tell me why you're here and what's going on?"

And I do. I tell him everything. I tell him about Myra's visions. About the mission. About how the visions came true. I tell him about the trap. About Myra and Ezra being taken to a different cell. About how the Empire are interrogating us about the base's location. And I tell him about our quickly formulated plan.

He blinks. "So…you're telling me that Myra has begun having visions."

"You should ask her about it later. She can tell you everything she saw."

"And that the mission was related to the visions and it was a trap. The Empire is interrogating all of you for the base's location. My niece and nephew is in a separate cell and the emperor and Vader want them for unknown reasons. And everyone is depending on you to help them escape?"

"Yep, pretty much."

Ronin sighs. "This is too much." He grabs a cadet helmet and throws me it.

I raise a brow. "Aren't I a bit too small to be trooper?"

"You'll be a cadet. Now hurry up. The rest of the uniform is over there."

* * *

 ** _/:/:/(Time Skip)/:/:/_**

* * *

 _"How can you see anything in these things?"_

"You'll get use to it."

I glance at him. "Is this why almost every single bucket head, excluding you, is terrible when they're trying to shoot us?"

Ronin chuckles. "You can say that."

I adjust the pack and peer through the helmet's shaded visors. "Might as well give this to Ezra when we escape."

"He still collects Imperial helmets?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

Ronin places his helmet on and opens the door, looking around. He waves me over. "Come on."

We walk outside and down the hall. I glance at him. "So, what's the plan?"

"I thought you had one."

"Not really. I just figured I'd give everyone's weapons back and we'll go on from there."

Ronin sighs. "Leo, sometimes you're a lot to handle."

"I am not."

"Sure, Leo. Sure."

"I'm telling you. I a–"

 _Bump!_

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

I groan and look up. "Ah, sorry, sir."

The trooper stares at me. "…You don't seem to be old enough to be a cadet."

Ronin steps up. "That's beca–"

"Because he's a friend of my dad." I interrupt. "My dad couldn't take care of me today so he.." I point at Ronin. "..decided to watch over me."

The trooper glances at Ronin before looking back at me. "Hmm…Alright. Just watch where you step, kid."

I salute him. "Will do, sir."

The trooper walks away, looking back at us from time to time.

Ronin nudges me to walk with him. "I thought I told you to be a cadet!" He yells in a hushed voice.

"He already thought I wasn't a cadet! What was I going to say? My growth spurt didn't come yet?!"

"Actually…"

"Ronin, I'm eleven! I'm sure that trooper would've figured it out sooner or later."

He sighs. "Let's just rescue your crew."

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

 _Hiss!_

 _Thud!_

I groan as I sit upright, rubbing my head as I glared at the closing door. "Could've at least thrown me lighter…"

I scan the area and spot my little sister on the floor, her clothes tattered, skin covered in blood, and eyes closed.

I rush over and gently shake her. "Myra? Myra?! _Myra?! Can you hear me?!"_

 _"I can hear you! Stop screaming in my ear!"_

I remove my hands from her arm. "Sorry…"

She sits up against the wall, wincing. "No..I'm sorry…."

"..What happened? Those…look like lightsaber burns…"

"…They couldn't get the info out of me, so..Vader came…"

 _Just wait until I get out of this cell._

"But…when he tried going into my mind for the info…." Myra looks up at me. "I..I saw a part of his past…."

 _She what? How is that even possible?_

I move closer. "What did you see?"

"I-I….It was a girl. Her name was Padmé. It seemed that..she was trying to stop him from becoming what he is now…And that Vader's past self was convinced that only his powers can protect her. Not their…love…" Her eyes widen. "He..He was in love with her…Do you know who this Padmé is?"

I shake my head. "No..But maybe Mom and Dad , Kanan, or Yoda knows. If Yoda shows up again that is."

"Yeah. I guess we can try." Myra winces as she moves again. She looks at herself and I do, too, my eyes widening.

"You're bleeding again."

"No, really?"

I don't say anything and, instead, rip off a large strip of my sleeve. Myra shakes her head and tries to push my hand back.

"No.."

"Myra, you need it more than me. Your wounds will get infected. I'm attending to your injuries and that's final."

She frowns and looks away, staying silent as I do my best to wipe off the blood and wrap the wounds to stop the bleeding.

Nothing is said. We stay silent. The only things heard are the ripping of my sleeves, the wrapping, and the voices of the troopers talking outside.

 _Done.._

I sigh as I sit down besides Myra, glancing at her for a second. Her face is still. No expressions. Just in deep thought.

I was also being interrogated. So, why is she hurt more than me? Is it because she's younger and that they thought she would break more easily? Is it because she's also a force user? Is it because she saw a fragment of Vader's past? Or is it because she was experimented on and tortured before that it didn't matter how much they hurt her now?...

"…Thank you…."

I turn my head. "..What?"

Myra looks up at me. "..Thank you. For always being there for me..Even when I was acting terrible towards you…"

I give a small smile. "Hey..You're my little sis. Of course I'll always be there for you."

"..Promise?"

I link my pinky with her's. "Promise."

Myra lays her head on my now bare arms. "I love you, big bro."

I lay my head on her's. "I love you, too, sis."

 _I'll keep my promise. And that's a promise, too.._

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

 _"Are you sure this is going to work?"_

"Yeah, we're sure."

 _"Alright, be careful. And Ronin? Can I talk to you alone?"_

"Sure. Leo?"

"I'll be across the room."

I walk over to the other side of the storage room as Hera and Ronin talked.

We managed to grab Robin's transmitter from his cabin without anyone else asking about me. And Ronin was able to contact Hera without the Empire noticing it.

The plan is simple. Get Kanan, Lyra, Sabine, and Zeb out of their cell and disguise them as troopers. Then we all go get Myra and Ezra, disguising them, too. And finally, we all get in an escape pod and meet up with Hera, who's going to be waiting for us outside in Ghost, and we hightail it out of here.

I just hope nothing goes wrong. Oh, who am I kidding? There's always something that goes wrong. Let's just hope we're halfway done with plan before that something goes wrong.

I see Ronin close the transmission and walk back to him.

"Ready?"

He nods. "Ready."

"Then let's go get my family back."

* * *

 ** _/:/:/(Time Skip)/:/:/_**

* * *

I hate this part of the plan the most….

I groan as I crawl through the vents once more. And the pack on my back just makes everything worse.

Coming to an opening, I peer through it and spot the crew. "Guys…" I whisper. They look up and see me.

 _"Leo!"_

 _"Shhh!"_

I move a bit forward. "Sabine, can you create a loop again? But make it permanent?"

She nods. "You know I can."

Sabine hops onto Zeb's shoulders again and works her magic. And as she does, my comm comes alive.

 _"I'm in position, Leo. When do I move in?"_

Sabine jumps down. "Done."

I press the button. "Now.."

I open the vent and jump down, the cell door opening a moment later. A crate moves in and the door closes. I open the crate and pull out a trooper suit and a lightsaber, throwing it to Kanan.

"Get dressed, everyone. We've got some friends to save."

* * *

 ** _/:/:/(Time Skip)/:/:/_**

* * *

"Everyone ready?"

Everyone but Zeb nods.

"Do I 'ave to be squeezed into 'is crate?" He complains.

"Unless you want to be walking around like that, then I suggest you do."

He groans. "Ugh, fine…"

Zeb sits into the large crate, which he fit almost perfectly into. I lock the lid; Zeb yelling to be careful of his head; and put the crate on hover mode.

I push with all my strength and immediately give up. "Geez, Zeb. Since when were you so heavy?"

 _"Deal wi' it, kid!"_ He yells from within the crate.

I sigh and speak into the comm. "All clear, Ronin?"

 _"…All clear."_

I turn to the others. "You all remember the plan, right?" They nod and I speak into the comm once more. "You can open the door."

And the cell door slid open. I peek out and scan the area. _No troopers and the cameras are looking in the opposite direction._

I flick my hand forward and we walk out. We all nod at each other and go our separate ways; Kanan, Sabine, and Lyra one way and Ronin, Zeb, and I the other; all heading to one destination.

 _Myra and Ezra's cell._

As Kanan and Lyra uses the force the find Ezra and Myra, we follow the tracker in my bracelet to find them. Ronin and I turn around the corner and come face to face with two stormtroopers. I instantly cover the bracelet with my hand.

The one on the right looks at the crate. "What's in there?"

The one on the left looks at me. "And who's that?"

"Just some supplies." Ronin opens the crate, showing them the uniforms and spare parts we placed on top of Zeb, making his purple fur unseen. _So glad we did that._ "And the kid's dad couldn't watch over him. So, I taking care of the kid until his dad gets back."

The troopers look at me. "Is this true, kid?"

I nod at him. "Yes, sir. My dad is coming back later tonight. And learning how to be a stormtrooper is fun!"

The troopers glance at each other.

"He at least has some sense." The left one says. I can hear you. "Keep it up, kid."

"Carry on." The right one orders.

And they walk away. I let out a sigh of relief as Ronin stares at me.

 _"'And learning how to be a stormtrooper is fun!'"_ He mocks. "Really? Couldn't have come up with something better?"

"Shut up. Let's just go."

I hold the bracelet out once more and inside the crate, I can hear Zeb snicker as Ronin and I continue to make our way to the cell.

We turn the corner and spot the others standing in front of the cell.

"Where are the guards?" I question.

"Convinced them to take a break and that we'll take over until they get back." Sabine informs.

"Oh.." _I thought it would be more difficult to get rid of them._

We stand in front of the cell and nod to each other. Sabine opens the cell door and we all walk in, eyes widening and mouths gaping a moment later.

I let go of the crate and run to her. "Myra?! What happened to you?!"

Myra and Ezra looks up. _"Leo?"_

"Yeah, it's me. But what happened?!"

"The Empire happened." Myra answers

"How did you all get out?" Ezra asks.

Ronin runs in. "No time for backstories. We need to get out of here!"

 _"Uncle Ronin?!"_

"Yep, it's me, kiddos." He picks Myra up, who winces under his touch. "Let's hurry before they come."

We nod and run outside.

"How are we getting out of here?" Ezra questions as he runs down the halls with us, slightly wincing from his own injuries.

"Hera's on her way." Ezra gives me a questioning look. "Don't worry. She knows what to do."

"Alright."

"Hey! Stop right there!"

Ronin and I freeze, the others following our example.

The trooper walks up to us. "Where do you think you're going? And with prisoners?"

Ronin adjusts Myra. "..This one here is terribly injured and close to dying. She needs immediate medical help. We were told that neither of them can die."

"..Alright…" He looks at Ezra, the crate in my hands, and the others. "Why are they here though?"

Ronin glances at Ezra. "The boy would not let us get her help unless he came with. The others came with me for support. And these two.." He cocks his head to me and Kanan. "..ran into us as we were on our way."

"We're heading to the storage room." I announce.

The trooper stares at us, his hawk eyes barely seen through the shaded visor.

"..Carry on."

Waving to him, we continue on our way as he walks in the opposite direction, his hand near the helmet.

 _I guess this is where things go wrong._

"Come on." I order. "He's about to report us. We have to hurry."

We quicken our pace.

 _"'Ow do you know, kid?"_ Zeb asks from inside the crate.

"His hand was near the communicator. And stay quiet unless you want to be caught quicker."

Zeb grumbles and Myra and Ezra realizes at that exact moment that Zeb is in there.

"Why…is Zeb in a crate?..." Myra wonders.

"How…did you get him in a crate?..." Ezra also wonders

"No uniform would fit him and we didn't want him running around like himself. The crate was the only option."

"Oh.."

 _Riiiiinnng! Riiiiinnng!_

 _Well, that didn't take long.._

Alarms blare as they fill the metal corridors with bright red lights.

"Hurry! We need to get out of here!"

We run and run and run and run down the halls, avoiding as much troopers as possible.

The docking bay appears before us, doors locked. Sabine instantly runs over to it and works her way into the system.

"There they are!"

Troopers run to us, their blasters throwing stun beams.

Kanan and Lyra pull out their lightsabers and block the beams while Ronin; carefully holding Myra in his arm; pulls out his blasters and fires at them.

I open the crate and Zeb instantly jumps out, his rifle increasing in size as he fires at the troopers. I open the visor, pull out my blaster, aim, and fire.

 _Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Dodge. Shoot. Shoot. Dodge._

From the corner of my eye, I can see Ezra grab his and Myra's lightsabers and blasters, clipping them to his belt. He aims his blaster and fires with us, taking down a trooper.

"Sabine?! How much longer?!"

"I'm working on it, Kanan!"

 _Shoot. Shoot. Dodge. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Dodge._

I jump over a beam and fire at the trooper.

"Got it!"

The door opens and we enter the docking bay. And as the door closes behind us, Lyra stabs the keypad with her lightsaber.

"Guys…"

I look at Myra and then to where she's staring at. _Oh no…_

"Lyra and I will deal with him! Everyone else, take the troopers out!" Kanan orders.

Lyra and Kanan run to him. And Ezra; going against orders; follows them.

I stand beside Ronin, shooting at the troopers. "If you want to keep your identity a secret, then you should go!" I yell in a hushed voice.

"I can't! I'm not leaving you all!" He yells in a hushed voice back.

"It's not worth it if they find out! The Empire doesn't know about you yet! And it's better that they don't know at all!"

Ronin shoots down another trooper, staying silent.

"Uncle Ronin?.." He look down at her as I cover for him. "Do what Leo said. I don't want you risking everything for us. I don't want them to find out about you. I don't want you to be killed, too.."

Ronin stares at her. "…..Alright. I'll do it for you.."

Myra smiles. "Thank you."

As I continue to cover for them, Ronin puts Myra down beside the wall.

He looks at me. "Take care of her."

I nod. "I will."

And he runs away and out another door, only to join the incoming troopers a minute later, pretending to shoot at us.

I shoot down the troopers surrounding him and spot Lyra being pushed back into a wall, getting up a moment later and running towards him again.

 _Even if we defeat all the troopers, there's no way we can defeat him. He's too strong…_

"Leo. Hand me a blaster."

 _Shoot_. I glance at her. "What? No way! You can't even stand!"

"But I can still move my arms. Now give me a blaster!"

I sigh as I throw her my second blaster. Myra catches it and begins shooting at the troopers with me.

 _Thud!_

I look to my left and see Ezra fall to the ground, lightsaber fallen far from his hand, but near me. Vader walks up to him slowly, fighting Kanan and Lyra like they're nothing.

I glance at Myra; who is still shooting at the trooper but eyes wide as she glances several times at her brother; and I glance at Ezra; who is struggling to get up, as if a heavy item is on top of him.

 _If I stay here with Myra, then Ezra will get seriously hurt. And if I go help Ezra, Myra could get hurt. What do I do?..._

My eyes widen as Lyra's pushed onto the ground, too, as Vader continues to make his way towards Ezra. And my mind is made up.

"Zeb! Cover for Myra! I'm going to help Ezra!"

"Go, kid! I've got it!"

I run towards Ezra's direction; picking up his lightsaber on the way; and pull out my blaster, shooting at Vader.

And before the beams can even reach him, they stop in midair and Vader moves to the side, letting the force on the beams go and they hit the wall. And as he turns towards me, his power on Ezra is broken.

Vader stretches his hand out and I go flying in the air, Ezra's lightsaber in my hand and ready to be thrown.

"Ezra! Catch!"

I throw the saber in midair and Ezra catches it, turning it on. Falling from eleven feet high in the air, I land on my feet.

 _Crack!_

And I fall onto the ground, holding my right foot. _That's definitely a fracture._

I shakily stand up and; wincing every time there's force on my foot; I walk back over to Zeb and Myra, shooting down the troopers around them.

 _Shoot. Shoot._ I watch as Lyra gets back up and charges at Vader once more, only for Ezra to push her back and yells something to Kanan.

 _What are they doing?.._

 _Blast! Blast!_

My eyes widen as the area where Ezra, Lyra, and Kanan were just standing are now covered in fire and broken pieces of wood and metal.

I look to my left and see the ramp open up.

 _"Bep whop booop!"_

 _"Chopper!"_

As Sabine and Kanan run to the Ghost, Zeb picks up Myra and follows them as I shoot any troopers that come in there way.

 _Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Jump and shoot._

I glance behind and see Lyra and Ezra still fighting Vader. _Shoot._ "Guys! Come on!"

Lyra glances my way and nods. She yells to Ezra and; after pushing Vader back a bit; they run to the Ghost.

Seeing Vader stretch out his arm, I aim my blaster and fire. Once again, the four beams stopped in mid air, but it gave us enough time.

By the time he got the beams out of his way, all of us were out of the base and into the upper atmosphere of the planet.

 _Blast!_

A cloud of smoke flies out of the side of the Ghost, a dozen of TIEs right on the ship's tail.

 _"I need everyone at the guns! Now!"_

After making sure Myra is secure at her gun, I climb up the ladder; wincing at the broken fracture; and run to the other pair of guns, immediately start shooting at the TIEs, firing as much as I can.

 _Blast!_

 _"Nice one, Ezra!"_

 _"Thanks, Leo!"_

 _Blast! Blast!_

Two more TIEs break into pieces from my beams, flying down the the planet's ground.

 _Shoot. Shoot shoot. Blast! Shoot. Shoot. Blast!_

More and more TIEs break to pieces and fall to the ground from our beams, but there are only more TIEs on our tail each time we shoot one down.

 _"Someone get me a clear spot!"_

 _"I got it!"_

Turning the gun to the left; and having advantage due to having the top gun; I aim my gun at the TIE, my thumbs sitting on the red buttons and waiting for the right moment.

 _…Shoot.._

 _..Blast!_

And the ship's surrounding turn from a foggy grayish white to a mixture of all shades of blue.

I let out a sigh as I sit back in my seat, staring at the mixtures of blue shades of hyperspace.

Getting up, I go to the hole and carefully climb down, walking to Myra.

She smiles as she turns around, seeing me. "We did it."

I smile, too. "Yeah, we did."

Wrapping her left arm around my shoulders and my right arm over her's, we help each other walk to the cockpit.

 _Hiss!_

I set Myra down in a seat and sit down on the seat in front of her, wincing once more as I pull my broken foot up and on top of my other leg. The others walk in and Lyra and Ezra sit down, too; Zeb and Sabine standing in the back. Kanan strides over to Hera and they both hug.

"Bep whop bop."

Hera chuckles as she break the hug. "Oh, shut it, Chop." She looks at all of us. "I'm glad we're back together again."

Sabine smiles. "Same here, Hera."

Hera sits down in her seat once again. "But, unfortunately, the Ghost was damaged during the escape. We need to fix it immediately. And there's only one planet close enough to hide at." Hera smiles brightly at all of us. More specifically, me.

"Looks like we're going back to Emos, everyone."

* * *

 ** _Me: Once again, sorry for the really later update. As said before, school and flu got in the way. Anywho, I hope you all liked it. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. It'll be harder now with finals and eight grade graduation coming up. In the meantime, why don't you all read KassyRey13's stories. And GarynFett's, too. Both of their stories are amazing._**

 ** _Lyra: (Outside my bedroom) Star! Your brother needs help with shoveling the snow!_**

 ** _Me: (yells) Can you help him for a bit?! I'm in the middle of something!_**

 ** _Lyra: There is no way I'm going back out there again! Who knew your home planet could be so cold?!_**

 ** _Me: (sighs) Welp, it looks like I have to go. Ret, everyone! (Closes the live recording)_**


	12. Return To Emos

_**Me: Su'cuy, everyone! I hope you all like the story so far. It would be great if I got some reviews on it so I can improve the story if I need to. Anywho, I'm going straight to the chapter so you all don't have to wait. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin.**_

* * *

 _ **Leo's POV**_

 _Whooooosh….._

I breathe in the fresh air of my home planet, opening my eyes to look at the bright blue sky. The birds chirp as they soar through the sky and gentle breeze makes my hair fly around. The Emos cats purr around us and climb up the bright green trees that surrounds the Ghost.

 _Clang. Clang. Clang._

"It's great to be back. Isn't it, Leo?"

"Yeah…"

Myra sits down besides me on the ramp silently as she stares at the scenery with me.

"….Do you want to go see your village?"

"I don't know….It's been so long.."

And it really has been. It's been almost two years since we last came back to my home planet. It did take me a while to get use to staying away from Emos. And when I did, well, we left and we never received a mission or even gotten a chance to come back. At least until now.

"Troopers will be everywhere. And with the Empire looking for us, I'm sure there'll be more. Going back to my village will only endanger us all more."

Myra stares at me, frowning. "..Alright."

 _Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang._

"Hey, you two. Enjoying the fresh air?"

We turn around and see Lyra and Sabine standing behind us.

I smile. "Yeah. How's Hera doing?"

Sabine sighs and leans against the metal wall. "The Ghost took more damage than we thought. Hera's frustrated. She's sending us out to get the spare parts we need. And it also seems that we're out of food."

"Oh, I can help with that."

Lyra raises a brow at me. "How?"

I look to the west. "There's a forest not too far from the village. And it's filled with fruits and vegetables. I used to go that forest all the time. I can go there and grab enough that will last us for a while."

Lyra shakes her head. "There is no way your going alone. And especially on that."

Lyra gestures towards the cast on my right foot. Apparently the high jump caused my lower leg to break. And the cast can't come off for six to seven weeks. Although I can use the crutches to move around.

"This isn't the first time I broke a leg."

"That doesn't make us feel any better."

"I know the forest better than anyone. I can get the food."

"What if you get hurt? What if you can't contact us somehow?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Oh, really? Then how are you going to take care of yourself with that if you're in danger?"

Thankfully Myra decided to speak, stopping Lyra and me from arguing any longer.

"Sorry to butt in, but there's a solution to all this." She says. "Leo and I will go. We'll take our comms and if those don't work I can use the force to contact with you. Simple."

Lyra looks at Sabine, a worried look on her face. Sabine nods and Lyra sighs.

"Alright. But we want you two here by sunset." I nod and she turns around. "I'm going to tell the others."

As Lyra walks off, Sabine turns to us. "You know she only said all that because she's worried."

"I know." I sigh. "But maybe she can notch it down a bit."

Sabine laughs. "Good luck with that. Lyra's like a second Hera." Sabine glances around. "Don't tell her I said that." Myra and I laugh.

 _"We won't."_

* * *

 _ **/:/:/(Time Skip)/:/:/**_

* * *

I secure my pack; double checking to see if my blasters, Myra's lightsaber, our comms, and the few credits we might need are in there; and I clip my bracelet onto my wrist, it's emerald green color shining brightly under the sunlight. I grab my crutches and walk outside, the grass tickling the bare part of my leg. Myra smiles as she sees me.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

She puts the crate onto hover mode and we're off. Looking back, I see Sabine and Ezra standing at the ramp, smiling as we make our way to the forest.

"So..where is the fruit exactly?" Myra asks.

"Near the middle of the forest." I inform. "There are some fruits near the edge, but most of it will be at the center."

She nods. "Alright. We better hurry then if we want to get back before sundown."

"Yeah, wouldn't want Lyra to lecture us for the next two days."

"Sabine's right. When it comes to safety, she really is like a second Hera."

We laugh and enter the forest.

I breathe in the fresh and familiar air. The birds sing into the warm air as the Emo-cats, Emo-munks, and Emo-deers play with each other, dashing up, down, behind, and in front of the thick, tall trees. Passing a tree, I spot a bush filled with plasmaberries.

"Come on." I motion Myra in the direction of the bush. "It'll take some time to get to the center. Might as well grab a few things on the way."

Myra nods and we stride over to the bush. As I gently lie down on the grass, Myra opens the crate and pulls out two medium sized jars. She hands me one and sits down on the grass besides me. Silently, we pull the plasmaberries off one by one, our jars slowly filling up.

 _This…is going to take a while.._

* * *

 ** _Lyra's POV_**

"Did they get to the forest safely?"

Ezra nods. "Yep. We watched them until they were no longer in sight."

"I hope nothing bad happens to them out there." I sigh.

Ezra chuckles as he sits down besides me. "Knowing them, they might get into a little trouble."

I glare at him. "That's not making me feel any better."

"I understand why you're worried. With all that's happened lately, who wouldn't be? But maybe you can notch it down a bit? Those two can handle most things on their own." Ezra looks down. "I learned that the hard way.."

 _I guess he's still beating himself up after the fight with Myra. Even though it's been weeks…_

I nod. "I'll try."

Ezra looks back up and gives a small smile.

 _Hiss._

The door to the lounge opens and Hera walks in. "There you are." She walks over to us. "Lyra, I need you to get the spare parts. I already told Sabine. She's waiting for you at the ramp. And Ezra, I need you to help me fix the Ghost. Meet me outside."

After the two of us nod, Hera strides out.

Ezra stands up. "Welp, I better get going before Hera gets too impatient. Good luck on the supply run. And tell Sabine not to draw any attention to the both of you. Last time, she decided to leave a little present for the Empire on our way back to the Ghost, which caused a long, tiring goose chase for us and the Empire."

I laugh. "I'll tell her."

Ezra ambles out of the lounge and a minute later, I do, too. I walk into my cabin and grab my blasters and comm.

Looking around once more, I leave the cabin and down the halls to the ramp.

"Hey." She tosses a couple of paint bombs at me. "To leave the Empire a little surprise. Don't tell Ezra or he'll lecture me until the end of time."

I smirk as I attach them to my belt. _Yup. Those two are perfect for each other._

Tying my long hair into a ponytail, I smile at her. "Don't worry. What he doesn't knows won't hurt him."

Sabine smiles back. "That's why you're the best, Lyra."

I laugh and we stride into the bright green grass, walking in the village's direction.

 _Maybe we should get something for Leo while we're there…I hope they're alright.._

* * *

 _ **Myra's POV**_

"How much longer?"

"Patience is a virtue."

I raise a brow. "Since when did you become so levelheaded?" He gently whacks a crutch against my arm and I laugh. "I'm just teasing you. But really, tell me how."

 _"Myra!"_ Leo whines.

I laugh once more. "Ok, ok. I'll stop."

I smile as I look around. The Emo-birds are singing beautifully. The Emo-cats are purring against one another. The gentle breeze moves the green leaves. The sunlight brightens up the forest, making everything sparkle so beautifully.

Everything is so peaceful here. As if there is no Empire on this planet. And that there was no Empire to begin with. That the Empire, the rebellion, and all the bad things that had happened were just a dream.

"It's beautiful, huh?"

I turn to him and smile. "Yeah, it is."

Leo smiles back before stopping besides a tree and staring out into the wildlife. "Before the Empire took away my family away, I used to come here with my siblings all the time. We'd play all day long and wouldn't even go back if it was close to midnight. Sometimes, Rina would even sneak a few of us out so we can climb up the trees and watch the stars and make out the constellations.

"But when they were gone, I stopped coming here for awhile. Maybe it was because it reminded me too much of them. Or maybe it was because I lost them all in here while I was running away from the danger…..It wasn't until I was being chased by a small, yet strong gang that I finally came back here.

"Coming back here reminded me of everything. Of how our imaginations made up crazy adventures. How we'd prank anyone else who came into the forest. How we'd spend all of our time in here as if there was nothing to fear….And so I came back here more often. Not just for the food and shelter, but also for the feeling. The feeling that everything was just a dream. The feeling that there was always peace and no war at all. The feeling that I wasn't alone…"

I stare at Leo. I always knew he had it tough. But, no matter how many times he talks about his past or adds something to it, I can't not be surprised and shocked. Leo may have had it worse than me…

I put my hand on his shoulder and gives a reassuring squeeze, smiling. "Well, now you truly know that you aren't alone. You have us. And I'll always be right by you. I promise."

Leo looks up and smiles. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Myra."

"Anytime."

He picks his crutches back up and begins moving again. "Come on. We're almost there."

Pushing the crate, I walk beside him.

 _Don't worry, Leo. You'll never be alone again. Never again._

* * *

 _ **Hera's POV**_

"Hand me the wrench."

A wrench is placed into my hand and I twist the bolts in tight. Sighing, I sit upright and dust my hands.

"Now that that's fix, we just need to wait for the spare parts Sabine and Lyra are bringing."

Ezra nods. "I'll go check with them."

He strides down the hall, heading to the cockpit. I pick up the wrench and place it back into the toolbox.

 _Clang. Clang. Clang._

"Finished?"

I stand up, toolbox in hand. "Not yet. I'm still waiting for the spare parts."

"I'm sure the girls will be back with them soon."

"I hope so, Kanan." I stare towards the ramp's direction. "And hopefully they won't get into too much trouble there."

Kanan places his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure they'll all be fine." I nod at him. "Come on. Chopper's grumpy from not getting your attention." I chuckle.

 _Clang. Clang. Clang._

We turn to Ezra, who's hand is clenched on his lightsaber and a worried expression clouds his face. "Sabine called. Apparently the Empire is searching every single part of this planet for us. They managed to get all the supplies and are on their way back. But…." He looks right into our eyes.

"They're already have scouts searching the forest."

* * *

 _ **Leo's POV**_

"Done."

I hand Myra the basket of bloom apples and she places it in, the crate already more than halfway filled with all kinds of fruits and vegetables.

"Glad we're finally at the center." Myra says. "Now we can just grab everything quickly and get back before sunset."

I nod. "We might even have enough time to relax before we have to leave Emos again."

Myra places the crate's cover back on. "I'm sure we'll come back soon."

I push myself up with my crutches and smile. "I hope so."

Myra hands me another basket and I stride over to a bush, plucking the emo-oranges, it's bright reddish orange color shining underneath the sunlight.

 _Whir…._

I shoot my head up. "…Did you hear that?"

Myra glances at me. "Hear what?"

 _Whir….._

"There it is again!"

Myra grabs our baskets and placed them in the crate, closing the top. "Let me check." She closes her eyes and everything around us becomes silent. But this time it's not peaceful. It's eerie…

Myra opens her eyes and brings her pointer finger in front of her lips. _"Imperial droid."_ She mouths.

Suddenly, she uses the force to pick me up into the air and onto the crate. "Geez, you're heavy…" she whispers.

I roll my eyes. Myra turns on the hover mode and starts pushing.

"Which way?"

I point to the east. "There."

 _Whirrr!..._

Eyes wide, Myra pushes us behind two tall trees, hiding ourselves and the crate.

I peak behind the two trees and see the imperial droid floating only around nine feet away from us. Any closer and it'll spot us.

I reach for my blaster. "I'll shoot it."

Myra grabs my hand, shakes her head, and whispers, "No. Not only will it know we're here, the Empire will know, too. And they'll send more stormtroopers and droids than we can handle."

I move my hand away from the weapon. "Ok, then what do we do?"

Myra ponders for a moment before smirking. "I'll use a little trick Ezzy is teaching me."

Closing her eyes and her right arm stretched out, Myra focuses. And two small Emo-munks pops their heads upside down from the trees above us. The two look around, a confused expression on their cute, chubby faces, the pink stripes on their forehead going up and down. And then, they see the droid.

 _"Eep! Eep!"_

The Emo-munks leap onto the droid and they send it a series of scratches; both deep and thin; from their long, sharp claws. Their cries alert the other animals. And soon enough, the droid is being attacked by the munks, a cat, and a flock of birds.

 _Wow…Nature really doesn't like the Empire._

The droid falls to the grassy ground, little sparks flying from it. Feeling content, the animals leave the droid in its place and go back to their daily routines.

After waiting for a few more minutes, Myra and I come out from behind the trees and into the open. I look closer at the droid. Part of it is torn off and so are two of its legs. One of its red, glass eyes is cracked. And sparks are still flying out.

Myra begins pushing the crate one more with me still sitting on it. _I feel do helpless..._ There's most likely more of them. I think it's best we go back back."

I nod. "Same here. Who knows how many more of them are out here."

"In just glad we weren't detected by th-"

 _Blast!_

We turn around and see the droid flying only two feet above the air, two small, thin blasters on him _. I thought we got rid of it!_

I glance at Myra. "I thought you said Ezra taught you that trick and had it perfected."

"No, I said that Ezzy's _teaching_ me it. I didn't say I had it perfected."

The droid's blasters glows red on the inside. The birds' shrieks and the munks' eeps and the cats' meows grow louder. The humming of the blasters increases and our eyes widen, franticly searching for a way out.

 _Shoot. Blast!_

Smoke flies out of the blaster and steams into the air. The sound of metal crashing to the ground echos in the forest. I stare at the sharp, broken pieces of what used to be an imperial droid. Blowing the smoke away from the opening of the blaster, I place it back into its holder. _Ok, I don't feel so helpless anymore_. I turn to Myra, who has her eyes wide and fixed on the pieces.

"Told you we should have blasted it."

Myra continues to stare at it. "But they now know where we are…." She grabs the handle and behind to push. "We have to get out of here _now_."

I nod and as Myra pushes the crate once more. I keep my hand on the blaster and my eyes scan the area as we move through the somewhat dense forest.

"There's two more!"

And sure enough, there are two imperial droid around three yards behind us, their blasters aimed and ready with dangerous, evil, red glows within them.

I pull my blaster out and aim. _Shoot_. It missed. "Head south! That's the most dense part of the forest! We'll lose them there!"

Myra nods, determination in her eyes, and pushes us south. The trees begin to cover more of the area, making it harder to move around.

 _Shoot! Ugh, I missed again._

"Myra. Stop."

"What? Why?"

"Just stop."

She glances at me. "You better know what you're doing."

"Hey, when do I don't?"

Myra rolls her eyes and stops.

 _Ready._

I turn around and pull my blaster to eye level.

 _Aim._

It locks onto the droid. My pointer finger presses against the button.

 _Fire…_

 _Shoot!_

The beam flies out of the blaster, soaring high through the air to its destination. It nears the droid and..

 _Boom!_

The droid breaks into several, sharp pieces, causing the droid behind it to move to its left and into the ash.

 _Blast!_

The second droid crashes into a tree and also breaks into pieces.

Myra gapes. "..Th-That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"When you train for several hours each day with Rex and Ronin, you can basically do the most difficult shots."

"Remind me to get lessons from them."

I chuckle. "You'll regret it."

"Better safe than sorry."

I turn back around. "I think we should get some shelter. There's no way we'll be able to get back to the Ghost now."

She nods. "You're right. Let's contact them after we do."

I nod back. "Alright. I think there's a cave som–"

 _Rustle._

"What was that?"

 _Rustle._

We look towards the bush to our right.

 _Rustle._

Myra's hand moves to her saber.

 _Rustle…_

* * *

 _ **Me: (laughs evilly) Yep, I'm leaving you in suspense. How about all of you try to figure out what's going to happen? Looking forward to all your theories.**_


	13. Kassandra

_**Me: Going straight to the chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin.**_

* * *

 _ **Myra's POV**_

 _Hiss!_

My lightsaber's sapphire blue color bounces onto my skin while it's held ready for battle. I stand defensively in front of Leo, who's sitting on the crate with the blaster in his hand. We both stare at the tall, rustling bushes six feet away from us.

 _Rustle._

My grip tightens.

 _Rustle. Rustle._

I take a step forward.

 _Rustle._

I raise my saber up.

 _Rustle…._

 _"Aaagh!"_

 _"Stop!"_

And I stop. My saber hovers high in the air, unmoving as my hands hold it still. I take a step back and stare at the figure who yelled, slowly bring the saber to my side; my hands still gripping the handle tightly.

It's a girl around our age. She has light brown hair. And a streak of white hair stands out which shines brightly underneath the sunlight. Her bright blue eyes stare at us, determination strongly seen, but a tint of fear, too. She's wearing an emerald green colored sweater and black leggings.

She takes a step back. "Is that a lightsaber? Are you a Jedi?"

I turn the saber off. "Yes and yes. Now, tell me. Who are you?"

"..First tell me who you are."

I glance at Leo and he nods. "..We're from the rebellion."

Her eyes brighten. "Really?!" I nod. "Then can you help us?"

Leo raises a brow. "Help you? Help you with what?"

"My family friends are having trouble with the Empire. They're trying to take our home away. Can you help them? They live at the end of the forest."

Leo looks at me and I look at him. _Should we help her? I mean, of course we should, but what if we get caught? But at the same time, they can provide us cover until we can get back to the others. And the least we can do is help them with their troubles._

See each other have the same idea, we nod. Leo turns to the girl. "Alright, we'll help you the best we can. But, can you also provide us some cover for a little while, please? The Empire is kinda looking for us."

The girl beams. "Of course we can!"

I smile at her, placing my saber back to its place on my belt. "Lead the way."

She nods and walks to the north. "This way. By the way…" And then she stops and turns back to us.

"Thank you….My name's Kassandra. Kassy for short."

"I'm Myra."

"And I'm Leo."

Kassy smiles and turns around. "Well, Myra and Leo, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Kassy starts jogging ahead. I push the crate, Leo and I both smiling as we go after her.

 _I feel like we'll be great friends, almost family, for a long time. Speaking of family…Did I contact the others yet?_

* * *

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

 _Clank clank clank. Clank clank clank. Clank clank clank. Clank clank clank. Clank cla–_

 _"Ezra, stop pacing!"_

I face her. " _How_ can I when they're in the forest all _alone_ with the _Empire_ coming _after_ them?!"

She grabs me by the shoulders, gripping them tightly _. "They can handle themselves."_ Her grip loosens. "You know they can."

I look down. "I know, Sabine. But…I'm worried….They..We.."

Sabine removes her hands from my shoulders. "With all that's happened, who wouldn't be worried? But they know what to do. They'll be alright."

I nod, staying silent.

 _"E…zz….yo…th….re?..."_

My eyes widen and grasp at my comm. "I'm here, I'm here. Are you both ok? Did you get away? Are you safe? How's Leo? Where are you? Did you find shelter? Wh–"

 _"Ezra!"_ Sabine gently places her hand on my arm. "Calm down."

I slowly nod. "Right..Right.."

Sabine takes the comm from my hand. "Where are you right now?"

 _"…Can't….Empi…conne….don't…contact….with…Force.…we…alert…"_

 _Briiiiiiiiikkkk…._

The static fills my cabin, the eerie sound banging against the walls.

"..Did she say don't contact with the Force or 'don't' for something else?"

"I don't know…Try sensing for her anyway." Sabine orders.

I nod and close my eyes, the familiar humming of the Force entering my ears.

 _Hmmmmmmmm…._

 _"Myra?"_

 _Hmmmmmmmm….._

 _Hmmmmmmmm…_

 _"Ezzy!"_

 _"Myra!"_

 _"Where are you? Are you alright? Are you both safe? Is the Empire anywhere near you? Wh–"_

 _"Ezzy!"_

I calm down _. "Right, sorry."_

I hear her sigh. _"It's fine. To answer your questions..Yes, we're both safe and alright. No, the Empire is nowhere near or after us right now. Where hiding in a house that a kind family left us into. And you knew that the Empire was after us?"_

 _"We tried contacting you, but it didn't reach through. And..Why are you staying at a strangers house?!"_

 _"Don't worry. They don't like the Empire either. We're helping them. And they're giving us some cover."_

 _"What kind of help?"_ I question.

 _"…Just helping them with their house not getting taken away by the Empire…"_ Myra says slowlyq.

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"I know, I know. But they really need help. And since they're helping us, the least we can do is help them with that. Leo and I got this."_

 _"And how's that going for you?"_

 _"..We're…We're still working on it."_

 _"Myra."_ My voice becomes soft. _"You know that the Empire will destroy their home one way or another."_

 _"No."_ She says sternly. _"No, we'll find a way. We find a way for them to keep their house."_

I sigh. _"Fine, you can try. But…if things don't work out, tell them that we'll find them some other place to live."_

 _"But Emos has been their home forever."_

 _"….We'll See what we can do. Just..Just stay out of sight for now."_

 _"…We'll try our best…"_

 _"Send me your coordinates."_

And she does. Rather sadly, though.

A faint voice of a young girl appears in the background. " _I'll be back soon, Ezzy."_

 _"Alright. I contact you when we're nearby."_

 _"Ok. Bye, Ezzy."_

 _"Stay safe, Myra."_

And the connection breaks. I sigh and slowly open my eyes, realizing where I am. Sabine grabs my arm and moves me over to a small crate, which I sit on.

 _I get why Myra would want to help them. But there's only so much we can do. If only we can help them. If only we can save their home. But there's no way to do that without getting caught…_

She sees my worried expression and finally opens her mouth, breaking my thoughts.

"What happened?"

I look up at her. "Well, for starters…."

* * *

 _ **Myra's POV**_

 _Hummm…._

I feel the connection break and I sigh, opening my eyes.

"What did they say?"

I force a smile at her bright, hopeful expression. "They said they'll do all they can."

"Yay!" She hugs me. "Thank you! Thank you!" She let's go. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith have done all they could for me. And I wanted to help them since they helped me so much. This really does a lot for them. I can never thank you enough. I'm going to go tell them!"

I nod as she turns around and runs into the other room. I smile sadly as she does.

Kassy told us of how her parents died due to severe illness when she was only three. And since she had no other relatives, she lived on the streets for a couple of years. That is until Mr. and Mrs. Smith, friends of her parents, finally found her after those years of searching and took her in. Kassy leaves their house from time to time to lessen the burden of taking care of her on them. But she still comes back and they takes care of her and treat like she's their own daughter.

I can't imagine what would happen to her if she lost the kind couple. And I don't want their family to be broken apart. They don't deserve that. And I'll try my best to keep them together.

"What's wrong?"

I force a smile at him. "Nothing."

"You're forcing a smile."

 _How can he read me so easily? Well, maybe he can do that since we've been best friends for so long. And I guess that's what I like about him._

I sigh and lean my head back against the wall. "Ezzy said that we might not be able to save their home or even find another place for them to live on Emos. Although he said he'll try his best to prevent it, I…I guess I just have some doubt about that." I look at Kassy and the Smiths, who are smiling and laughing with one another. "And I don't want their family to be torn apart like many others have. I want to prevent it all I can."

Leo collapses onto the wooden floor next to me, also leaning his head back against the wall.

"You know, even if their home is taken away by the Empire, they'll be with each other. They'll still be family. Family isn't only blood related. They're made up of several different kinds of people who all care for one another. And their home won't be taken away. They'll still have their home. Wherever their family is, whether blood related or not, that's were their home is." He looks at me, smiling. "I learned that from a certain someone."

I smile back and nod. I look back at the happy family before us. "You're right. Wherever they are, that's their home. Thanks, Leo."

"What was that you said?"

I roll my eyes at his cheeky grin, a smilie still on my face. "You heard me, Nardovino. Don't make me say it again."

Leo chuckles. "Alright, alright." He pulls one leg up and places his right arm on the knee. "But even if it happens; and I'm hoping it doesn't; they'll be happy as long as they have each other."

I give him a small smile. "Yeah.."

 _Let's just hope they have each other in the future._

* * *

 _ **Kassy's POV (Her POVs will be longer in the future)**_

I glance at the two young rebels, who are sitting next to each other against the wall, talking and smiling at one another.

Mr. and Mrs.Smith and I heard what they said. And honestly, I do kind of mind if we lose our home. But at the same time, they're right.

I look towards Mrs.Smith, who's like a mother to me, looks at us. "They are right. No matter where we are, our home will always be with each other."

"And even though there's a chance that they can't save our house, they're still willing to try." Mr.Smith, my father figure, says.

I advert my eyes to the floor. "And even risking the chance to get caught by the Empire…"

Silence.

 _They don't even know us. And they're still risking their lives just for a family to keep their house….We're being so selfish…_

I look up at them, continuing to stay silent. Mr. and Mrs.Smith look at each other and nod, all of us already having the same thing in mind.

"We don't need this house. All we need is each other. And they need us." says. "Two hours. That's all."

I nod. The Smiths go to their room and I run out of the house, heading to my little place.

 _We'll come back someday. And maybe that day is where everything is finally peaceful._

I run down the street, dodging any civilians and hiding from any troopers that come in my way.

 _Besides, my life could use a little more adventure. And the Rebellion will give just that._

* * *

 _ **Myra's POV**_

 _Where are they going?_

I stand up. "I'll be right back. I need to ask them something."

"Ok."

I walk out of the room and stop in front of their bedroom.

"Um Mr. and Mrs.Smith?"

The two of them jolt and turn to me. Mrs.Smith places a hand against her heart. "Oh, Myra. You scared us."

I take a step inside. "Sorry for that. But, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on?"

The two look at each other.

"Well…" Mrs.Smith starts.

And Mr.Smith continues. "…After heading what you kids said.." _They heard us?_ "..We decided that you both are right. We don't need this house because our home is wherever we are together. We were being selfish of not wanting to move away. We even tried risking you getting caught by Empire just for this little thing."

"It's not just a little thing." I sternly say. "It's the place where you grew up and made fond memories at. And you are not being selfish. You just don't want to leave behind your home or your home planet. And Leo and I chose to help you even though we know the risks. So, don't do this if you don't want to. We can still save this place."

They look at each other once again. "I think it's time we move on. We can't hold onto everything forever." says. "Besides, I've always wanted to visit another planet. And it would great helping the Rebellion since you have helped us many times already."

 _When was that? Or did another rebel help them before?_

I hesitantly nod. "Alright..If you're sure. I'll go contact my crew about this."

They nod and continue packing their things as I leave. I step into the room and still down besides him.

"What did they say?"

And I tell Leo the entire thing. From the exact sentences they said to the smallest of words. I tell him of how they're willing to move on and join the Rebellion. And of how they're willing to risk their lives, too, instead of running away to another planet or place on Emos.

"Wow.."

I give a slight nod. "Yeah, I can hardly believe it, too. But it's great that they want to help all they can for a great cause."

Leo smiles faintly, yet genuinely. "Yeah it really is. It's hard to find a lot of people like them nowadays. And I'm glad we found them."

"Yeah, me, too."

 _Hmmmmm…._

 _"Myra…"_

I jolt up.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Is it him again? Another vision? W–"

I bring my hand up, stopping him speaking any more. I relax myself and sit against the wall again. "I'm fine. Ezzy just contacted me. Gave me a bit of a shock."

Leo also relaxes. "Oh, ok. I'll be right here while you talk to him. Not like I can go very far anyway."

I smile. "Don't worry. It'll be healed soon."

And I close my eyes.

 _"I'm here, Ezzy."_

 _"Good. We're almost there. And tell them that we can try our best to help."_

 _"Actually…Change of plans."_

 _"What is it?"_ He asks, not even sounding surprised a tiny bit.

 _"The Smiths and Kassy decided to leave their house behind and come join the rebellion."_

 _"What?!" There's the surprise. "How come?"_ Ezzy asks.

And I tell Ezzy that exact thing I told Leo. tell him of how the Smiths and Kassy willing to move on and join the Rebellion. And of how they're willing to risk their lives for others, too, instead of running away to another planet or another place on Emos. I tell him everything.

 _"Well, the more people the merrier."_ I hear Sabine's voice in the background and the connection breaks for a minute before being reformed again. _"We're waiting about a kilometer away from you, inside the end of the forest."_

 _"Ok. We'll be there soon."_

 _"Hurry up before the Empire finds us."_

 _"We'll try. See ya soon."_

 _"Be careful."_

 _Hummmmmm…._

I open my eyes to see two faces, a boy's and a girl's, sitting in front of me. When did she get back? And how did I not hear them?

"What did Ezra say?"

"When are they coming?"

"Are they here yet?"

"Did they agree to take us there?"

"Will th–"

I raise a hand up. "Calm down." They close their mouths and stay still. "To answer your questions, my brother said that they're waiting for us near the end of the forest. And yes, they will take you to the Rebellion."

Kassy let's out a breath. "Phew, I thought they wouldn't."

I raise a brow. "Why wouldn't they?"

She fidgets in her spot. "Well, um, I thought that they wouldn't let us because they might've thought we were a danger or a spy or something like that."

My confusion stays, but I don't show it. "Don't worry. The Rebellion is always willing to take in anyone who wants to fight against the Empire."

"And…I was wondering. Can I stay with you guys for a bit? I want to do more on actual missions than staying inside the other ships and only doing the minor stuff. I'll still leave from time to time to see Mr. and Mrs.Smith and help out other ships. But I want to help as much as I can out on the fields."

Leo glances at me and I glance at him. My eyes go back to Kassy. "We'll ask our crew about it."

Kassy nods. "I'll go tell Mr. and Mrs.Smith that they're here."

As Kassy runs off, Leo turns to me. "I think we should let her. What about you?"

I look at him. "I think so, too. Let's just hope the others will think the same."

He smiles. "Same here."

"We're ready."

We look up to see the Smiths and Kassy standing at the doorway, their bags standing behind nod at them and get up. Leo carefully jumps onto the crate of food, which we still have as you can see, and I hand him his crutches.

As I push the crate; with Leo on it, I walk out of the house and into the forest, the other three following behind me.

As we enter the forest, the sounds of the birds, the Emo-cats, the Empire-deers, the Emo-munks, and all the other sounds of the little critters come back to life. The bushes rustle as the critters run through them, pulling off the juicy berries. And the branches of the trees moan as the Emo-cats and munks jump from branch to branch, making the emerald leaves falls. All is peaceful in this area. Not a single sign of danger is seen or heard anywhere. Hopefully, it'll stay like this.

 _Whirrrr…._

 _Never mind…..Why did I even think that?_

Before I can grab my blaster out, a red beam flies through the air and reaches its target.

 _Blast!...Boom!_

The pieces of what once used to be a droid falls to the ground, slowly rocking back and forth and back and forth and back and forth before coming to a stop.

Leo and I whip our heads behind us and see an aimed blaster.

Kassy places the blaster back into her bag and looks at us and the Smiths. "What? I had to defend myself somehow on the streets. And don't worry, I always put it on stun when it comes to a living creature."

We all blink. "…I think you'll do well on the field." Leo says.

I nod. "I second that." I shake the surprise away. "We better hurry and get back before more droids or troopers find us."

The others nod and we continue our journey to the Ghost, going deeper and deeper into the forest…

* * *

 ** _/(Time Skip)/_**

* * *

 _"Never scare me like that again!"_

"Can't promise you that, big bro."

I giggle at his expression and he sighs. "Just be careful in the future, alright?"

"That might be a bit impossible."

 _"Myra."_

"Alright, alright. I promise." I look over at Kassy and the Smiths. "They'll be safe, right, Ezzy?"

He nods. "Of course. And Leo told Hera about what Kassy wants to do. And Hera told the rest of us. We all agree."

I feel myself brighten. "Really?"

"Really."

 _"Yay!"_ I turn around. "I'm going to tell them."

"Go ahead."

I run off to Leo and Kassy as Ezzy watches me before slowly walking to Lyra and Kanan.

"Guys!" They turn to me. "They said yes! Kassy you can stay!"

Their faces brighten. "Really?!"

"Yes! I can't wait to go on missions with you guys!" I look at the Smiths. Kassy notices this and smiles. "Don't worry. I told them while you were contacting your brother. They said I can do it as long as I'm careful and see them from time to time."

I nod. "That's great. We're going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah!"

"I can't wait! Hey, Kassy!" She turns to Leo. "Want a tour of the Ghost?"

Kassy smiles excitedly. _"Do I?!"_

Leo smiles back. "Let's go!"

"Make sure to tell her of all the things that happen in the ship." I call after him as the two walk away. "Better get her warned before any of those things happen."

"I will!"

I watch as Kassy and Leo; who's using his crutches to walk; head over to the open metal door, laughing and talking with one another.

 _I'm glad Kassy's with us. We're going to be great friends. And I can't wait for our adventures in the future together! But…._

As Kassy and Leo walk through the door, it closes behind them, the last thing to be seen is Leo's and Kassy's face smiling at one another, the two talking with each other as if they have known each other for years.

 _….What's this aching feeling in my heart?..._

* * *

 _ **Me: Yep, so there's a new OC. And it's in honor of my best friend, KassyRey13, who has helped me so much throughout this story and 'The Past Comes Back '. Check our her stories, too. They're amazing!**_

 _ **Kassy: I got my own OC? I'm so honored! *gives me a tight hug***_

 _ **Me: (hugs Kassy back) No problem! You did help me a lot. It's the least I could do.**_

 _ **Kassy: You're soooooo SWEET! EZRA!**_

 _ **Ezra: (walks in) What?**_

 _ **Kassy: I'm in her story!**_

 _ **Ezra: Really? AWESOME!**_

 _ **Kassy: (happy dance)**_

 _ **Me: (laughs) I'm glad I put you in it.**_

 _ **Ezra: (pops head outside) HEY, EVERYONE! KASSY IS IN STAR'S STORY.**_

 _ **Other: (runs in) WHAT?!**_

 _ **Kassy: Yeah! I'm a character in the story with you guys!**_

 _ **Hera: That's really cool! That was really nice of Star.**_

 _ **Kassy: YUP!**_

 _ **Me: (face turns slightly red) Aww, guys stop. I'm blushing.**_

 _ **Ezra: Oh wow…She's actually blushing!**_

 _ **Kassy: She's blushing because she knows she's amazing!**_

 _ **Me: (continues blushing) Haha, ok enough about me. Kassy is the one that's amazing. She's helped me sooo much. I don't think I could've made it without her.**_

 _ **Kassy: Crap...Now I'm blushing... (cheeks now red)**_

 _ **Me: (laughs and turns to the camera) Well, there you have it guys. My best friend, Kassy, is now in my story. And she'll be an important part of the story. And don't forget to give a cry out to her!**_

 _ **Kassy:(checks the screen) Cry out? You mean shout out?**_

 _ **Ezra: Someone can't do English today.**_

 _ **Me: Whoops, sorry. It autocorrected to cry out for some reason. No idea why.**_

 _ **Myra: You should really get that fixed.**_

 _ **Me: (looks at the broken screen) Yeah, I should.**_

 _ **Kassy: Myra has a good point there. (Everyone but Ezra leaves the room.)**_

 _ **Me: Yeah, well, I'll get it fixed once I'm 14 and start working.**_

 _ **Kassy: You'll probably get a job before I do!**_

 _ **Me: (laughs) I doubt that. The only place I can probably work is at an laundromat. And trust me, I do not want to work there. Besides, you'll definitely get a job sooner since you're older.**_

 _ **Kassy: I'm older but my summer is so packed I don't think I have time to work.**_

 _ **Me: Yeah I guess, and my brother said that there are barely any jobs for me to work at. Welp, we'll see once I turn 14 tomorrow.**_

 _ **Kassy:Tomorrow?**_

 _ **Ezra: Tomorrow!?**_

 _ **Me: Um…Yeah?**_

 _ **Kassy Ezra: YOU DIDN'T TELL US IT WAS TOMORROW!**_

 _ **Kassy: Now we don't have time to plan a party!**_

 _ **Camera Man: (behind the camera) Oh no….**_

 _ **Me: (takes a step back) Um, guys it's fine really. It's nothing special anyway.**_

 _ **Ezra: Yes it is!**_

 _ **Kassy: Ezra, I thought you hated your birthday.**_

 _ **Ezra: Kassy! Not helping!**_

 _ **Me: (takes another step back) Guys, it's no big deal really.**_

 _ **Kassy: HERA! WE NEED A CAKE! *turns back to me* Yes it is!**_

 _ **Ezra: WE ALSO NEED BALLOONS AND PRESENTS!**_

 _ **Hera: *walks in* For what?**_

 _ **Kassy and Ezra: Tomorrow is Star's Birthday!**_

 _ **Me: (turns to Hera) Don't do it! It's not a big deal!**_

 _ **Hera: I'll be back in a half an hour! *leaves***_

 _ **Me: No! Heraaaa!**_

 _ **Camera Man: (still behind the camera) This…is going to take some time, everyone.**_

 _ **Kassy: Star, your birthday is special, no matter what you say! We are going to celebrate and you are going to enjoy yourself!**_

 _ **Me: But I'm fine with just having a cake or not celebrating it at all. I am NOT fine with having a huge party for just that little day!**_

 _ **Kassy: LITTLE?! Ok, start talking! Ezra has a very good excuse of why he doesn't like his birthday, you better have a good reason. Either way, we're having a party.**_

 _ **Me: (fidgets) Well um…(walks up to Kassy and whispers in her ear)**_

 _ **Kassy: *nods* Well, can we change that? I promise you'll have fun! You're surrounded by friends! We love you! And we want you to feel special when you turn 14!**_

 _ **Me: …..Well, ok. I guess I can try..**_

 _ **Kassy: *hugs me* You'll have fun. *whispers* I have a prank set up for the boys already!**_

 _ **Me: (suddenly feels happy and smirks) Oh, now it really is going to be fun!**_

 _ **Ezra: (looks between Kassy and me) I have a bad feeling about this….**_

 _ **Kassy: And you should. *takes my hand and walks away***_

 _ **Ezra: Wait, WHAT? KAS! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? *runs after us* KASSY!**_

 _ **Me: (Runs) You're not going to get it out of us, Ezra!**_

 _ **Ezra: Get back here!**_

 _ **Camera Man: This has gone long enough….(turns the camera to face him) Yeah, so when those two start talking about normal stuff, they're going to be talking for a looooong time. So, I'm just going to let you guys go so you won't have to listen to them.**_

 _ **Lyra: Hey,—This name will not be revealed due to the camera man not wanting to reveal it—! Come to the lounge. We're going to play 'Sorry.'**_

 _ **Camera Man: (calls out to her) I'll be there soon. (Lyra leaves and he turns back to the readers) So, everyone, please review on Star's story. And tell us what you think will happen later on in the story. We'll see you soon. Bye, guys!**_

 _ **(Shuts the camera off while Kassy, Ezra, and I are still talking[read yelling] in the background without a clue of what's going on around us.)**_


	14. Hiatus

_**Me: Hey, everyone! So I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but this is not a chapter. I'm going to be busy for a looooong time. So, this story won't have any chapters for some time**_

 _ **Ezra: (pops in) What? Why?! For what?!**_

 ** _Me: Sorry, Ezra. It's needs to be done. As for why, I have 8th grade graduation coming up, I have school and religion, I need to take care of my siblings and newborn nephew from time to time, got state labs I need to be finish, I need to study for my finals which are LESS than a MONTH away, and there's sooo much more._**

 ** _Ezra: (blinks) Ok, fair point. So, how long before you'll be able to update our story?_**

 ** _Me: Well, I think by the end of June I'll be able to update the story. I might be able to update it before the finals and update it in June. But there's no promises for that._**

 ** _Ezra: I'm gonna go tell the others then. See ya in a bit. (Leaves the room)_**

 ** _Me: (Turns to the camera) Ok, so in the meantime, you guys can ask as many questions as you want. I'll try my best to answer them all. With that said, I better go. And Happy Memorial Day! Bye, everyone! (Closes the camera)_**


	15. Dhara

_**Me: Hey, guys! First things first…(Brings hands up in defense) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I am** SO **sorry for updating so late. I know I said I'll update at the end of June, but things got a little….hectic in my life. So, the update had to be postponed. Hope you can all forgive me.**_

 _ **Anywho, you all must know what this chapter is about. But instead of the entire chapter being in the Ghost crew's POVs, it's going to be in Zare's and a few others characters.. So, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, Ronin, and the OC Kassy.**_

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION: THIS WILL MOSTLY** NOT **BE THE SAME AS THE TRIBUNAL OF ZARE LEONIS. I HAVE NOT RE**_ _ **AD THE BOOK. I ONLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN IT. SO, BE AWARE THAT THIS WILL CONTAIN A FEW PARTS FROM THE BOOK.**_

 _ **BUT IT WILL BE IN A WHOLE NEW VERSION WITH DIFFERENT WORDS AND DIFFERENT SCENES. THE CHAPTER WILL ALSO TAKE PLACE DURING SEASON 4 WHILE THE BOOK TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 2. REMEMBER, BE AWARE.**_

* * *

 _ **Zare's POV**_

 _This is not how I imagined my day to go…_

Being locked up in a cell is one thing. But about to be executed in the morning is another.

I sigh and lean my head back against the cold, metal wall. Everything was going perfectly. I was about to make my way into the _Commandant's Cadets_ when a friend of mine, Beck Ollet, spotted me. Apparently, he was brainwashed for this project. Project Unity, I think? Anyway, he called me out as a traitor. I was subjected to interrogation and torture until a military tribunal was placed on me. And that's where I was founded guilty by Colonel Julyen. The first part of my punishment was that I am expelled from Imperial service. And the second? Well, as you know, I'll be executed by the firing squad in the morning.

Now that you're all caught up, I need to find a way out of here. I still need to find my sister, Dhara.

My girlfriend, Merei Spanjef, told me sometime after I last saw Dhara ** _(Me: Again, this version is different from the book.)_ **that she was kidnapped and is being held at the Arkanis Academy on the planet Arkanis, which I am currently on. I don't know the exact reason why Dhara is held there, but I do know it was part of the Harvest Project, another project that I don't know the exact details about yet.

And right now, I need to focus on escaping this retched place.

 _Hiss!_

 _Clank clank clank._

 _Hiss!_

"You sure know how to get into a lot of trouble, don't you?"

I look up at him. "If I did, then I would've been gone a long time ago, Chiron."

He gives an uneasy laugh. "Well, we never wanted this.."

I stay silent.

"Zare…This is only a perversion of Imperial Policy."

I frown. "Oh, really? Well, I know otherwise. I've seen the _true_ face of the Empire."

Chiron sighs. "What if I could get your sentence commuted? To enrollment in Project Unity?"

"And wind up like Beck? Never."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!" He lashes out. "There really isn't any other way for you to make it out of this!"

I stand up from metal seat. "I have to get out of here! Dhara needs my help!"

"You're no help to her if you're _executed_!"

 _"I know that!"_ I sit back down, legs apart and head down. "…I know that…"

 _….Clank clank clank….._

 _Creak…_

His hand settles itself onto my shoulder. "Can you at least try talking to Ollet?"

"How is that going to help me? He's already brainwashed…."

"…Just try, ok?"

I glance up into his pleading eyes. "…Alright."

Chiron stands upright and walks to the door.

 _Hiss!_

 _Clank clank clank clank clank._

A few muffled voices come from outside and moments later, Beck walks in.

 _Hiss!_

I look at my brainwashed friend. "…Hey, Beck..How you doing?"

"Better since the Empire put me in Project Unity."

"Beck..The Empire is nothing as it seems. They're cruel and heartless and _despicable_."

"The Empire helped me in many ways with Project Unity." He says.

"The rebels are the ones _helping_ us."

Beck scoffs. "They are just _shadowy_ individuals convincing other people to _rebel_. The Empire as changed our lives for the better. Project Unity will help you. You just need to see that."

I stare at him. "You know what..I'm done. Get out."

"The Empire wi–"

"I said… _get out!_ "

Beck frowns and turns his back to me, slowly walking to the door.

 _Hiss!_

 _Clank clank…_

He looks over his shoulder and at me. "…The Empire are the good guys. The rebels are the _real_ enemy. Hopefully you'll decide to join Project Unity before time runs out."

 _…Clank clank.._

Beck strides out and Chiron comes back in, the door closing behind him. He looks at the closed door and back at me.

"I'm guessing that didn't go so well."

I give a slight glare. "You think?" I sigh and place my head against the wall.

"..Tell you what, you can pick any meal you want and who you want to deliver it."

Glancing at him, I shake my head. "I'm good, Chiron. Thanks."

Chiron hesitantly nods and starts slowly walk to the door.

 _There has to be some way to get Beck back. Something that can remind him of everything. But there's nothing here that can. If only there was something from or related to his….._

I take my head away from the wall. "Actually, Chiron. If I'm going to be executed in the morning, I don't want to be on an empty stomach. Can I get two jogan fruits from Beck?"

Chiron at first seemed confused, but then gives a quick smile. "I'll send him right away. Tell the guards to get me if you need anything else."

I nod. "Thank you, Chiron."

He smiles brightly. "No problem, kiddo."

I watch as he goes up the steps and opens the door, walking out of it.

* * *

 ** _/:/:/(Time Skip)/:/:/_**

* * *

 _Hiss!_

"Change your mind yet?"

"Nope." I get up and grab the sprig of jogan. "Try to remember Beck. Remember everything before Project Unity. Remember why the Empire are the bad guys."

Beck frowns. "I remember everything. I remember how Project Unity _helped_ me. I remember how we were wrong about the Empire."

I hold the jogan up to him, the smell spreading. "Remember your parents' jogan fruit orchards in the Westhills. Remember how we used to play there all the time and sneak up on Merei and the others." His eyes glaze over and he doubles back. I smile and continue. "You would help your parents plant the seeds. And we would jump onto the trees, hanging from the branches as we picked the fruits or used them for a game. We would practice grav-ball in there. We had so much fun there until the Empire came. They came and destroyed your family's orchard. They destroyed your home."

Beck grabs his head and sits onto the steps. I place the fruit back onto the tray and gently grab his shoulder. And after a few minutes of silence, he slowly looks up at me, a small smile on his face.

"I think it's time we get them back for that."

I smile, too. "It's great to have you back."

"It's great to _be_ back. That Project Unity thing really messed up my mind." Beck stands up and stares at the cell door. And he turns back to me.

"Now, how are we going to get all three of us out of here?"

* * *

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

 _Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep be–_

I click the button and a hologram show up. Of someone who I have never _ever_ seen before.

It's a human girl who I think is around my age. She has her black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and light skin. She's sporting a yellow, long sleeved shirt with a thick, darker yellow rim around the neck and black pants.

 _"Hello, Ezra Bridger. My name is Merei Spanjef. I believe you know my boyfriend, Zare Leonis?_

 _Boyfriend? So, this is the girl he's always talking about._

I nod. "Zare told me a lot about you. But…where is Zare? Did something happen?"

Her eyes sadden and look down. _"Unfortunately, yes. A friend of ours was brainwashed by the Empire and he told them about Zare being a traitor. He has been expelled from Imperial service and…he will be terminated in the morning…."_

My eyes widen. "We _can't_ let that happen. Do you know where he is?"

She nods. _"He's in Arkanis Academy."_

"He told me he was being transferred there…"

 _"He made sure he did. Because his sister is there."_

My eyes grow wider. "His sister's being held there, too? But I thought Zare said he saw her escape."

 _"She did escape. But only for a day. When she escaped with a few people, they took some weapons that would've caused some serious harm. But they heard about there being a deadlier weapon than the ones they took. One that might even be able to turn a single planet into a rock where nothing can survive. While they were making their escape with it, the Empire had destroyed parts of their ship. Dhara had decided to take the smaller ship and give the others time to escape. And they did escape, but Dhara crashed before she could go with them. Stormtroopers found her and took her back to her cell in the Academy…."_

"…Which cell?"

 _"…..I don't know…I wasn't able to get that info. I need to get it from inside the Academy."_

I give her a determined look. "Then send me the coordinates and I'll meet you there. We'll get them out. I promise."

Merei smiles. _"Thank you, Ezra. I knew I could count on you."_ She turns to close the transmission.

"Wait." And she waits. "Just how _did_ you find me?"

She smirks. _"That's for me to know. And for you to figure out."_ And she cuts off the transmission. I stare at the holoprojector before making my way to cockpit.

 _Hiss!_

"Oh, Ezra. What's up?"

I stare at Hera, Kanan, and Sabine as they all stare right back at me.

"You all remember Zare, right?"

* * *

 _ **Zare's POV**_

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Beck walks up to the door, one of the jogans in his hand. "Open up. I need help escorting the prisoner to a new cell."

The door opens and the troopers walk in. "We didn't recei–"

 _Punch!...Clang! Clatter!_

The second trooper brings his blaster towards Beck. I grab the fallen blaster from the unconscious trooper.

 _Blast!_

The beams hits the trooper and he, too, falls to the hard, metal floor. Beck grabs the other blaster; the jogan still in his hand; and heads to the door. He looks side to side before motioning me to come outside. We stride out and close the cell door behind us, locking the unconscious troopers inside.

Beck and I peak into a hall beside us. Troopers covered the area. "There's no way we can get to the detention block without being noticed."

I see a cadet walk up to a trooper and I smile. "There is one way…" I straighten and walk the opposite direction. "Come on."

Beck follows and we run down the halls, dodging and hiding from anyone that comes in our way. Running down a few halls later, we stop in front of a door.

 _Hiss!_

We walk inside and the door hisses shut behind us. I walk deeper into the room and pull out a uniform.

Beck strides up to me and shakes his head. "I can get through without it. As long as I have this." He points to the orange jumpsuit he's wearing and I frown, nodding. I pull on the cadet uniform and place the helmet on.

"Let's go."

We leave the storage room and walk down the halls, able to pass troopers and cadets without worry. Soon enough, we reached the detention center. The doors opens and we walk in. We move to the back and watch the troopers work.

"How are we going to search through the network if they're all here?"

Beck smirks. "Easy. We knock them out."

I shake my head. "No way. Then we'll definitely get caught."

A trooper makes his way to us and Beck turns to me. "Well, it's either that or we never get Dhara out." I frown.

The trooper stops before us. "You two aren't supposed to be h–"

 _Blast!_

As Beck stuns the troopers coming at us, I stun the ones near the controls before they can set the alarm off.

 _Blast! Blast! Blast!_

I aim towards the last trooper and shoot. _Blast!_ The stormtrooper falls to the ground, his hand barely missing the large red button. I run to the computers and quickly search the network while Beck guards, his blaster on and ready to shoot. Keeping my eyes on the screen, I continue to type, getting closer and closer and closer to my answer….

When….

"They know we're here.." I slam my fists onto the desk. _"We're shut out of the system!"_

Beck, his eyes still on the doors, calls to me. "Can you splice into the network?"

I shake my head, talking back to him when I realize he's not looking. "I can't. Merei is the only one of us who can."

The alarms go off and our attention goes to the cameras. At a docking bay, TIE fighters fly out and stormtroopers run around into the halls.

"We have to find Dhara now."

"How are we going to do that? Run through every hall and check every cell until we find her?"

"We don't really have much of a choice here. It either we go looking for her now or get caught."

I frown at Beck's answer and my eyes turn back to then cameras. A ship has landed in the docking bay. A very familiar ship. The ramp opens up and I recognize the people coming out from inside.

"Beck!" I call out to him. "It's the Specters! And Merei and is with them!"

 _They must be the reason why I was shut out of the system…._

His eyes widen. "What?" Beck strides over to me, placing the jogan; which was under his arm; onto the table, and I move aside for him to see. "How did they know about this?"

"Merei must've heard of the trial and told them."

"And she must've gotten her Mom to come help." Beck looks closer at the screen. "Docking bay 11…." And then he turns to me. "I'll bring them here. Stay where you are and be on guard."

"But I–"

He looks at me sternly. "Look. I can still make my way there _undetected_. But _you_ can't." I don't say anything. "I'll be back soon. Stay here."

I cross my arms as Beck runs outside, blaster still in hand. I sigh and turn back to the computers, trying to find another way into the system.

* * *

 _ **Merei's POV**_

 _Shoot!_

"We need to find Zare!" I yell to the others through the comm. _Shoot._ "He's most likely still in his cell!"

 _"Most likely?!"_ The girl with blue hair; Myra Bridger; yells back as she slices through a blaster with her saber. _Still can't believe someone as young as her is a Jedi.._

"This is Zare we're talking about. He either found a way out or didn't."

 _"Alright then."_ Lyra says through the comm. _"While you guys find Zare and Dhara, Specter 10 and I will take out the TIEs."_

 _"Good luck, everyone!"_ Kassy calls out as the two fly away in the Ghost, shooting at the TIE fighters and luring them away.

 _Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Dodge. Shoot. Dodge. Shoot. Shoot. Dodge. Dodge. Shoot. Shoot._

I hide behind a crate besides my mom as we aim at a trooper. We both shoot at him and he crumbles to the ground. "We'll need to get to the detention center to know which cells their in." I tell them.

I see Zeb punch a stormtrooper unconscious rom across the docking bay as he responds back. _"And just 'ow are we goin' to get 'ere wi' all 'ese troopers?"_

 _"Leave that to us."_

I watch as Ezra, Myra, and Sabine step out from behind an unused TIE. Closing their eyes, Ezra and Myra lift the several blasters from the stormtroopers' hands and throw them behind us. As they reopen their eyes, Myra leans against Ezra as her brother supports her. _I know that she's young, but I also know that doing that wouldn't tire her out much. I've seen her train with her brother on our way here. Is she hurt in some way?_

I decide to ask later as Sabine throws a bomb at them and surrounds the troopers with gas. And a minute later, they're all knocked out. We run to the metal door that leads to the hallway. Suddenly, it opens and we stop. The person steps out. And instead of wearing a stormtrooper uniform, he's wearing an orange jumpsuit….

Everyone, excluding my mom and me, brings out their weapons and aims at him. The blonde teen brings his hands up, about to say something before I jump in between them all.

" _Wait_. I know him." I turn to my best friend. "Is this our Beck or brainwashed Beck?"

Beck smilies. "Good to see you, Merei. And of course, I'm me _me_. You should know that I want the Empire to pay for what they did to my family."

I nod. "That's him alright."

Beck turns to Mom. "Nice to see you, too, ." He turns around and start jogging down the hall. "Come on. Zare's waiting for you in the detention center."

We follow him, but I frown as the others watch him carefully. Though, honestly, I can't blame them. He was brainwashed by the Empire…

Besides shooting down a few stormtroopers, there wasn't really much to fight against. Either the Academy is getting reinforcements or they're holding stop in front of a large metallic door. Beck types in a code and we stride in.

And I just can't say how happy I am to see my boyfriend not dead.

* * *

 _ **Zare's POV**_

 _"Zare!"_

Prepared to see everyone and get my sister back? Yes, yes I was. But was I prepared to be tackled down onto the cold, hard metal floor; which by the way hurts _a lot;_ by my girlfriend? No, no I was not.

Merei lets me go and I groan as I sit up. Smack!

I rub my stinging cheek. _"Ow! What was that for?"_

" _That_ was for almost getting _executed_ , knucklehead!" She yells.

I give a small chuckle. "Good to see you, too, Merei." She helps me up and we turn to the others.

Sabine takes a step forward. "Specter 4 and I will take Jessa down to the main computer node so we can lock reinforcements in the elevators and outside. Merei, splice into the network and find out where Dhara is. Specter 6, can you go and hold the roof so we can get out of here?

Ezra nods in agreement. "Specter 7, Beck, and Zare, stand guard. And once you find out where Dhara is, go get her. Specter 4, Jessa, and I will meet up with you there." Realizing who each Specter is, I nod in affirmation with the others. "Hopefully, Specter 2 and Specter 1 won't realize we stole the _Ghost_ before we get back."

"I wouldn't say _steal_." Zeb says. "Borrowin' is more like it."

I raise a brow. " _'Stole the Ghost'_?"

Myra places her blaster into it's holster. "Long story short, Specter 2 and Specter 1 didn't think it was a good idea to come get you. So, the rest of us took the _Ghost_ to help you while Specter 3 and Specter 9 distract them."

I blink. "Ok then."

"Alrighty then." Sabine says once again. "Since that's settled, let's go. There's no time to waste."

Jessa, Zeb, and Sabine leave the room as Ezra walks over to me. "This is not how I imagined seeing you in person again."

I smile. "Same here, _Dev_."

Ezra laughs. "Still calling me that, huh?"

I smile even more. "Hey, you lied to me about your name for two years. I can call you Dev whenever I want."

"Fair enough."

I see Myra plop against the wall. Merei goes over and talks with her worriedly. And then I notice the wound on her calf. "Is Myra alright?"

Ezra glances behind him and nods. "Yeah, she's healing it right now."

I watch as Myra places her hands over the wound and a small, bright light covers it. After a few moments, she removes her hands and the wound is basically healed. The only sign of it ever being there is the burn, the dried blood, and the torn fabric.

"What the…"

Ezra nods once more. "Yep, Kanan taught us how to force heal. She can heal her wounds far enough that it won't bleed anymore or prevent her from going on in a fight. She still needs it to get checked when we get back."

"Force healing…Never have I thought you can do that."

"Yeah, pretty amazing." He turns to the door. "I should get going before troopers show up and it becomes impossible for me to guard the roof."

I shake my head. "Right. Go ahead."

Ezra opens the door, looks side to side before walking out and closes it behind him. I turn back to everyone else. Merei has gone back to splicing her way into the network. Beck is guarding the doors. And Myra is grabbing her saber.

I walk over to her. "You ok?"

She gives an _'uh huh'_ as an answer. "Just a blaster shot. Nothing too serious."

"..Alright."

"And can I ask you something?" I nod at her. "Why does your friend have a jogan fruit?"

I look towards Beck, who's still guarding, but he also still has the sprig of jogan blossom tucked under his arm.

I raise my pointer finger up. "That…" I bring it back down. "…I do not know."

 _"Guys!"_ We jog over to her. "Cell F-17. Follow me."

We run out of the room and follow Merei down the halls, Myra contacting the others quickly. And and Sabine must've already locked everything. There aren't many stormtroopers around.

 _Shoot shoot shoot. Shoot shoot._

The stormtroopers fall to the ground. Merei continues to run down the halls as we follow her. And soon enough, we finally find the cell. Merei drops her her knees and starts disabling the lock.

 _Shoot._

Beck shoots another trooper down, but it just seems that more and more are coming. It's as if they found another way in.

"I thought they were locked outside."

Myra removes her finger from her comm. "It seems that all the stormtroopers from inside are making they're way over here."

I sigh. "Great."

 _Shoot. Shoot._

"You know.." I say as I shoot down another trooper. "This is like losing a game of grav-ball."

Myra tilts her head in confusion, but keeps her concentration on the troopers. I guess I'll tell her later.

"Yes." Merei says from behind us. "But it the final score that counts." I smile at her quickly. A loud _hiss_ is heard. "Hurry! We'll cover for you."

I nod and run inside. The blasters' sounds fade away as I go deeper into the dimly lit, cold cell. A figure huddles in the dark corner and I slowly walk towards it.

"Dhara?.."

She pushes herself further into the corner. "N-No. Stay a-away…"

I step into the light. "Dhara, it's me. Zare."

She shakes her head. "Y-You're just another illusion made by the I-I-Inquisitor.."

I frown. Even though she got out of this prison for day, wouldn't she have known about him by now?..

"The Inquisitor is dead. He has been for three years." Her head jerks up. "Come on. Mom and Dad are waiting for us."

Slowly; very, very, slowly; Dhara stands up and walks to me into the light. And..never have I ever been so mad at the Empire as I am right now.

Dhara is in bad shape. No..she's in terrible shape. There are scratches, cuts, scars, and bruises all over her. Her hair is messy and her clothes have holes in them. Her body is so thin right now that I can basically see her bones. There are deep, dark bags under her eyes. Her expression is filled with nervousness, confusion, and fear.

Dhara embraces me tightly. "It is you.."

"Of course it's me." She lets go and I grab her wrist, pulling her to the door. "Come on. We have to hurry if we're going to get out of here."

She nods and we stride out the door. Dhara blinks her eyes at the bright light. Seeing the growing number of stormtrooper, I hand her a small blaster for protection. I try running to my right, but the Imperial pursuit cut me off. Same thing happens with Beck when he tries going to the left.

"They just keep coming!" Merei yells as she shoots down a few more stormtroopers.

I glance from left to right. Seeing our only option, I call out to the others.

"On the count of three, we shoot the stormtroopers down in one area and run." They all nod. "One…" A trooper gets closer. _Shoot._ "Two…" _Shoot._ "..Three!"

We all shoot to our left and the troopers fall to the ground. As Myra blocks the beams, we shoot and soon enough, it was clear in that small area.

"Hurry before they close it up!"

We run through the open space and make our way to the elevators. And it seems that the Empire figured out a way to unlock everything. Instead of them being jammed, the elevators are working again. Good news: We can escape quicker with them. Bad news: Reinforcements are coming from the elevators and they're backing us all away from the machines.

I raise my blaster. _Shoot. Shoot shoot. Shoot._ Once again, the number keep growing. And in only a matter of moments, they had the entire hall covered. Unless a miracle of some sort happens, we might not make it out. I see Beck glance at his belt. More specifically, a grenade Sabine gave him before we went our separate ways.

I glare at him. _Shoot._ "Don't you _dare_."

His chocolate brown eyes look in my direction as he smilies sadly. "You know it's the only way." He hands me his blaster and grabs the grenade.

 _Shoot._ "No. We can..We can find another way."

"Keep fighting, Zare."

 _"Beck, w–"_

And before I can object even further, Beck runs towards the control center that's across from us, pushing the button on the grenade. Hearing the grenade, the stormtroopers run in the opposite directions as the rest of us run to the elevator.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

I turn around as the elevator's doors start to close. Beck stares at us, that sad smile still on his face as his hands clutches the grenade and the sprig of jogan tightly.

 _Beep beep beep beep! Beep beep beep beep beep beep–!_

 ** _Kaboom!_**

The doors close a moment after the explosion occurs. And the last thing I see is Beck's blonde hair and the sprig of jogan blossom still in his hands…

My grip tightens on the blasters.

 _'"Keep fighting, Zare."'_

I turn to them. "We need to get out of here now."

They all nod firmly. Myra removes her hand from her comm. "Specter 6 says the roof is almost clear. Specter 8 and Specter 10 are on their way. And the others are waiting for us there."

"Then we better hurry."

Merei looks at me worriedly, but I put it off with determination and anger.

 _Hiss.._

The doors open and as said, the others; along with Ezra who just shot the last remaining trooper down; are waiting for us. We jog to them.

"You guys made it!" Sabine cries out.

looks around our group, dread filling her eyes. "Where's Beck?"

Glancing at one another, we look at the ground. gasps and covers her hands with her mouth. Zeb lowers his rifle as his grip loosens. And Sabine and Ezra stare in shock. Sabine gently places her hand on 's shoulder and looks towards us softly.

"Let's go back. Kassy and Lyra will be here soon." She says, not even bothering to say their covers.

We all turn to make our way to the ledge.

 _Blast!_

But of course, things just _have_ to get worse.

Smoke rises from the black spot on the metal floor and we gaze at where the beam had come from. And there, standing in front of the elevator and underneath the small platform above them, is Lieutenant Chiron and a small troop of imperial stormtroopers with their blasters raised, readied, and aimed. Chiron gazes at us firmly.

"It's over, Zare."

I frown. "No, it's not, Chiron." Glancing at Dhara, I step aside for her to be seen. "The Empire is not what you think it is. They hurt innocent people and don't give a care in the entire galaxy about what happens to them. Look at they did to Dhara! Do you really think that what you're doing now is right?"

Chiron glowers. "…That's all in your head, Zare. And I promised to do my duty for the Empire." He aim the blaster once again. "Now come quietly. Or else."

I scowl and am about to say something back when someone else beats me to it.

 _"Aaagh!"_

I spin around and my eyes widen at the sight. Her brown hair is flying around her face as a light glow illuminates around her. She thrusts her arms forward and the platform above Chiron and the four troopers shakes. It crumbles into pieces and pummel onto to them…

Dhara brings her arms down and clings onto to me for support, exhaustion and confusion clearly seen in her eyes as she looks around. The _Ghost_ lands behind us. I frown sadly at the pile of metal and rocks, their figures seen, and help Dhara to the ship.

I settle her down next to a crate as the ramp closes behind us and we take off into hyperspace.

* * *

 _ **/:/:/:/(Time Skip)/:/:/:/**_

* * *

 _"Mom! Dad!"_

 _"Dhara! Zare!"_

We run to our parents and embrace them into a hug.

"We were so worried.." Our mom says.

"We're here now." I assure her.

Our hug is broken and we all turn to . "With the Empire now knowing about us, I'll create new identities for us all."

Dad nods. "Thank you, Gandr."

nods back and walks away with to Garel City. I leave Mom and Dad to tend to Dhara and stride over to Merei and the others.

"There's no way we can't stop fighting." Merei says to them.

"With knowing what the Empire does, how can we not?" I agree with her. "And because of that we decided that we're going to join the Rebellion."

"Speaking of that…" Merei digs into her pocket and pulls out a data chip. She holds it out to them. "This contains thousands of classified files that can cause serious damage to the Empire."

Sabine takes it and puts it in her own pocket. "Thank you."

"And are you sure?" Ezra asks.

Merei and I look at each other and nod. "We want to help all we can."

He smiles. "Well, then. Welcome to the Rebellion."

We both smile at Ezra. I catch a glimpse of the blaster and frown. Merei sees this and places her hand on my shoulder.

"He would've wanted us to be happy." She whispers.

"I am. I just…" I sigh. "I just wish he was here.."

Merei removes her hand from my shoulder and squeezes my hand tightly. "I know. I wish that, too. But there's nothing we can do, but move on."

I look at her and nod. "You're right." She smilies at me and I smile at her. I turn to the others. "By the way, shouldn't you be getting back?"

"Right." Zeb agrees. "Wouldn't want Hera and Kanan to know. Don't want 'em gettin' mad."

Kassy comes from behind. "I think it's too late for that." She holds up her comm and loud voices filled with rage are coming out from it.

 _"Just what did you all think you were doing?!"_

 _"Just wait until you come back!"_

 _"Ezra Aitan-"_ I hold in the laughter. _"And Myra Azure Bridger! You both are going to train nonstop when you get back."_

 _"And Sabine and Lyra! I know that Zeb, Ezra, and the others would've done something this rash."_

 ** _"Hey!"_**

 _"But you two? I'm going to make you all scrub the Ghost from top to bottom!"_

 _"Leo!"_ Myra yells into the comm. "I thought we told you to keep them occupied!"

 _"I'm sorry!"_ His voices comes out. _"But you try keeping them away from the Ghost for the whole day! And Chopper just made it harder!"_

 _"Beep whop dep boop?!"_

 _"How? How?! You dumb bucket of bolts–!"_

Kassy closes the comm and we all stare at it. And soon enough, we all start laughing.

 _"Aitan?"_ I laugh loudly.

Ezra crosses his arms. "Don't make fun of my name."

"Are they really going to make you scrub the _Ghost_ from top to bottom?" Merei asks.

They all look at each other one by one and then back to us. _"Yes.."_

I smirk. "Well, then. We wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

"Oh, no. I'd rather get shot at then go back to those two while they're on a tantrum." Kassy says, the others agreeing with her.

"Are they really that bad?"

Once again, they all speak at once. _"Yes."_

We all laugh once again. I smile as my family walks over to us. The others tell them of what had just happened. And my family, too, is soon laughing. I continue to smile as I see them all talk with one another. Almost as if everything that had happened, never happened at all. That everything is alright in the galaxy. And that's _exactly_ what I want.

 _Things are definitely getting better._

* * *

 _ **Me: Yay! Dhara is back with her family! They'll be coming from time to time in the story. And I guess that this chapter was a bit more similar to the book then I thought. But it's still different in a lot of ways. Once again, I am so sorry that it took this long to update. As I said earlier, things have been a bit hectic in my life. And they still are. So the next chapter might take a bit longer than usual to update, too. I'll try my best to have it uploaded two weeks later.**_

 _ **Anywho, I better get going before Hera and Kanan knock down my door and demand me to tell them where the others are. Bye, everyone! (Live recording ends)**_


	16. The Planet With Two Suns Part 1

_**Me: Heya, everyone! From the title, I'm guessing all must know what this chapter is about. And because of that, I'm not going to keep you any longer. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, Ronin, and the OC Kassy.**_

* * *

 _ **Leo's POV**_

"No, that wouldn't work."

"We're running out of fuel, food, and other necessities. We all need supplies now."

"I know. But where else can we get them from? Most of the planets near us–"

"What's going on?"

They turn to me.

"Oh, Leo. What are you doing here?" Hera asks.

"I was bored. Is there..something wrong?"

Kanan shakes his head. "Nothing is wrong. Now how about you go and–"

"If there's nothing wrong, then what's that?" I point to the holographic images of all the planets in nearby sectors and the sector we are currently in. "And I'm pretty sure I heard you guys worrying over supplies."

Kanan sighs. "Fine, you got us." He turns to the hologram. "The Rebellion, including us, are running out of supplies. If we don't get them soon, we'll be starving, cold, and can get stuck in a place where the Empire can find us without fuel."

"Other rebel cells are out getting supplies, but it still won't be enough." Hera informs. "That's why we need to get them, too. Unfortunately, most of the planets near us are heavily guarded the Empire, which will make it difficult for us to get the supplies we need. The only planets we can get them from are.." Hera points to the planets and enlarges them as she says their names. "Malastare, Bathawui, and–" I stare cold and hard at the last one.

 _"Tatooine."_

Kanan and Hera look at each other. "Yes, Tatooine. That planet is our best option." Hera says. "But what's wrong with it?"

 _I should get her first._

I look up at them. "I'll be right back."

Before they can say anything, I dash out of the cockpit and down the halls while being gentle of my still wounded leg. I run past Lyra and Kassy. I jump over Chopper, who beeps loudly at me while waving his taser at me. I open the metallic door to their cabin and grab her hand. She drops her book onto the bed.

"Leo, wha–"

"No time to ask! Just follow me!"

I drag her and dash down the halls again, Chop tasing my foot for a second. Kanan really shouldn't have given him that for Christmas. I sprint into the cockpit and I untwine my hand from her's. Brushing her blackish-blue hair behind her ear, she takes a look at Hera and Kanan and then the holographic images of the three planets behind them. More specifically, the largest one out of them all. Myra frowns at it and sighs, looking up at our parent like figures with a serious tone.

"When we arrived at Mandalore, Leo and I did some searching on what the hunter; the one after Ezra and me; said. We eliminated all the planets that aren't close to what he said. Then all the ones we haven't been to. And so on. We came up with four results. Okeanios, Bosbou, Woenia, and…" Myra stares at the holographic desert planet. "…Tatooine." _(Me:Remember. The other three planets are made up.)_

Hera and Kanan look at each other with worry. "We won't go there. We'll go to one of the other planets for supplies." Hera quickly tells.

Myra shakes her head. "No. The Rebellion needs those supplies. We need to go for them. Besides, there is no stopping it. I have to come there at some point."

Hera frowns as she glances at the holograms. Kanan rest a hand on her shoulder. "She's right, Hera. One way or another, she would have to go." He turns to her. "But you and Ezra aren't doing this alone. We'll be there with you two."

I nod. "We're going to help you both all we can. "

She gives a small smile. "Thanks, you guys. But.." The smile fades away. "I'm not so sure about that…He's going to lure us away. I can feel it."

Hera, Kanan, and I glance at each other.

"..I'll go get the others and tell them." Hera says.

I nod. "I'll help you."

"And you and I are going to do some more training." Kanan tell Myra.

Myra agrees and we all walk out. Myra and Kanan heading to his cabin. And Hera and I going in opposite directions to the rest of the crew. I glance at Kanan's and Myra's retreating backs.

 _I was hoping we would have more time.._

* * *

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

 _Clank clank clank clank clank! Clank clank clank clank clank! Clank clank clank clank clank!_

Honestly, I thought my day would have been easy today. I would've stayed on the Ghost, having a good time with the others. But, no. Fate just had to go against me. Leo jogging in and telling me that Myra and him had narrowed down four planets the hunter might be on awhile back at Mandalore and that now we have to go to one of those planets for supplies with the hunter probably waiting for us there is not what I wanted to hear when I was woken up.

I dash into the lounge. "Someone explain _now_."

Sabine stands up. "Yeah, guys. What you told us didn't exactly explain everything."

Lyra, Kassy, Zeb, and Chop agree. Hera and Leo look at each other worriedly. "It's exactly like I said, Ezra." Leo says. He sighs and continues. "When we came to Mandalore, Myra and I narrowed down four possible planets that the hunter might be on. Those four planets were Okeanios, Bosbou, Woenia, and…Tatooine."

Hera takes over. "We need to get supplies for the Rebellion and ourselves. And it turns out that the only place we can go to without having a high chance of getting caught is Tatooine."

Kassy, who was filled in with everything a few days after she joined, crosses her arms. "And Myra? What does she think?"

Leo glances at the door. "She's willing to take the risk."

We all look at each other silently. _I was hoping we would have more time…_ I turn back to Hera and Leo. "He's after the both of us. If Myra's willing to do it then I am, too." I stride to the door. "I'm going to train with them."

I leave the lounge and head towards the cabins.

 _Tatooine, huh? It's been sometime since we've last been to that desert planet. Haven't been there since…Maul.. I wonder if Obi-wan is still there. Maybe he can help us, too._

 _Hiss!_

I step into the cabin; the door hissing shut behind; to see Myra and Kanan sitting crisscross on the metal floor, concentrating. I sit down in front of the two and meditate with them.

 _I hope he's there. We just might need his help._

* * *

 _ **Kassy's POV**_

"If we land right here, the rest of you can go get the supplies."

"What about the scavengers? They might attack."

"Right. Then maybe we can…"

I tune out the conversation as I continue to stare at the door Ezra walked out of a couple of minutes ago.

A few days after I joined, they all told me about how a hunter was sent after Myra and Ezra by the Emperor. And by what he did the first time they came in contact…well, I don't exactly know how powerful he is. And we don't know what else he can do. What if he knows where we might land? Or where we all might be? And what we're there for? Myra once told me that the hunter might lure Ezra and her away from us. But how? And what does the _Emperor_ want with them? What is he going to do to them? What if he wants to _kill_ them? No, he would want them for something else. I know it. _But if he doesn't get what he wants, will he…._ I shake the thoughts away. No, we'll all prevent it from happening.

I jump as a hand lays itself on me. I turn to Leo. "Are you alright?

I nod. "Don't worry. I'm alright."

Leo removes his hand from my arm and turns back Hera and Sabine. I observe the hologram.

"What if we land here?" Lyra asks, pointing to a specific area.

I nod at her. "That might work. It's a clear spot and just sand everywhere. Scavengers will rarely come there."

"There's also a village nearby." Lyra informs. "It might take sometime to get to it, but at least stormtroopers won't be in this area."

Hera and Sabine glance at each other and nod. "Alright." Hera says. "We'll land there."

"But if that doesn't work out, we'll go over here." Sabine points to a rocky area. We all nod at them.

"Go get ready, everyone. We'll be there in a few hours."

As Hera leaves for the cockpit, the rest of us walk out the lounge and head to our cabins. Zeb and I walk in our cabin. Being in a cabin alone was too much for me, so I'm staying with Zeb. Sharing a cabin with him is fine. He's kinda nice once you get to know him. The only thing intolerable is his snoring. I swear, that lasat's snores can wake up an entire town.

I grab my blasters and put them in their holsters. I stare at the painting of Zeb and Ezra on top of each other, which Sabine decided to make again in Ezra and Myra's cabin.

"What's wron', kid?"

I sigh and sit onto the bed. "A lot. Like just how powerful is this hunter? Will he know where we all are? And just how is he going to lure them away without us being able to help? And the Emperor. What does the _Emperor_ want with them?"

Zeb places his two rifles on his back; one is his own, the other is from Ronin, Myra and Ezra's uncle. "Well, kid. 'Is 'unter is a mystery. He might know 'ere we are. He might not. And 'ow he's goin' to lure 'em away, 'at is a mystery, too. Same wi' the Emperor. But 'ere is one thing I do now." He looks at me confidently. "Ezra and Myra are more 'an capable to take care of 'emselves. 'Ey will defeat 'is 'unter. Just like the inquisitors. Whether its soon or later, 'ey will defeat 'im."

I take a deep breath. "Yeah…Yeah." I look up at him and smile. "Thanks, Zeb."

He gives a small smile back. "Anytime, Kassy."

I get up and walk out of the cabin, leaving Zeb to do whatever he does. Most likely sleeping. My footsteps echo in the empty hall as I stride my way to the cargo hold. The sounds of lightsabers clashing fill my ears as I grow closer. _They're already finished with meditation._ I come to a stop and watch them from above.

 _Hiss! Clash! Hmmm!_

Kanan and Ezra continue to attack Myra as she tries to defend herself and attack back. After a few more minutes of watching them train, I climb up the ladder to the laser turret and sit in the large, slightly comfortably seat. I pull my legs up and wrap my arms around them, staring up at the several different shades of blue of hyperspace.

 _I really hope it's sooner rather than later…_

* * *

 _ **Myra's POV**_

 _Hiss! Clash! Clash! Hmmm! Hiss! Clash clash!_

The lightsabers' sounds fill the cargo hold as they strike against each other.

 _Block. Strike. Jump. Duck. Strike. Strike. Block. Shift left. Strike. Duck. Block below. Shift right. Jump and strike. Block above. Duck and strike below. Block above. Shift back and strike._

I continue to keep this up as Kanan and Ezzy fight against me, preparing Ezzy and me for what's to come.

A million questions run through my mind as I continue to train. _Will he do that mind pain thingy again? Or is he just going to fight? And how did he cause that pain and send those illusions on Mandalore? What else can he do? Just how powerful is this hunter?_

I block another attack from Kanan.

 _And why Tatooine? There are several other planets with two suns. So why pick a desert planet in the outer rim?_ I strike at Ezzy _. Does he have some sort of advantage there? If so, what? And what does the Emperor want with us?_ I jump over his blade, and block Kanan once again. _I just hope Ezzy and I can take him down sooner or later._

 _Preferably sooner._

I push Kanan back, jump over Ezzy's sword, and Kanan and I begin to go against Ezzy together now.

 _Strike. Block below. Shift back and duck. Strike. Strike. Jump. Shift left. Block above. Block below. Block in the middle. Strike. Jump. Strike. Strike. Shift right. Duck. Jump. And strike._

Ezzy pushes me back and attacks Kanan. I grip my lightsaber's handle tighter and run back to my brother, the weapon behind me and ready to be brought down.

 _I've had enough of the Empire torturing me anyway._

* * *

 _ **Sabine's POV**_

I watch as Kanan, Ezra, and Myra continue to train.

I was actually hoping their encounter with the hunter wouldn't happen until _after_ Myra's test. Then there would've been one less thing to worry about. And Myra could've gotten answers onto how to defeat the hunter before they meet. But…what's done is done. We just need to hope enough that we can defeat him soon.

I turn around as the three Jedi continue to fight in the cargo hold behind me.

 _Clank clank clank. Clank clank clank._

My footsteps make the metal floor vibrate with sound as I stride down the hall. I step into my cabin to see Lyra re-painting a faded picture on the wall, her weapons and supplies already packed up. She sees me walk to my bed.

"Hey, Sabine."

I plop onto the mattress. "Hey. Are you going to train with them?"

"I figured I would let them train together first." Lyra; seeing my frowning face; places the paints down and sets herself beside me. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just…" I sigh. "I was honestly hoping this wouldn't happen until after Myra's test. Then there could've been one less thing to worry about and then the both of them could be more prepared for this."

"Well, fate has its way of doing things. No matter what we do, this would've happened."

"I know, but I can't stop thinking of what if they do get caught. We don't know why the Emperor wants them. And Myra had already been through enough torture. Especially since they've experimented and tried to brainwashed her for eight years straight. I'm sure she doesn't want any of that to happen again. None of us do.

"And then there's Ezra. The first time he was caught, they only kept him alive because he wasn't a rebel back then and to lure us in. Maul and the Sith holocron almost drove him to the dark side after the Sith Temple. He was caught by the Empire with Soto and the others. He almost died helping my father escape. We all got caught in that trap and Myra and Ezra were tortured. And now there's a crazy, powerful hunter after the two of them. They might've kept him alive the first few times, but who knows what they'll do if they caught him again?

"They might even try to turn him to the dark side. The holocron and Sith temple event caused him to come near it. I don't even want to think about what will happen if something like it happens again. I don't want Ezra t–"

I give Lyra a questioning look. "…Why are you looking at me like that?"

The smirk on her face grows. "Nothing." _It's definitely something._ "What were you saying?"

Still giving her a confused look, I continue. "…I don't want the two of them to be tortured anymore. I don't want either of them to go through the terrible things that they've gone through before."

Honestly, this is probably the most of I've been worried about the Bridger siblings. But can you blame me? They're _family._

Lyra places a hand on my arm. "I know, Sabine. I don't want any of that to happen either. And we'll make sure of it."

I look at her and nod. "Yeah. And no matter what the Empire won't get their hands on them. I'll blast them if they try."

"That's my bestie." Lyra stands up and attaches her lightsaber and blaster to her belt. "Come on. You can help us."

"Alright." I grab my blasters and together we walk down to halls. I grip my blaster tightly.

 _Yeah…They_ ** _will not_** _get them. They won't get Myra. And they **won't** get Ezra._

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

I slowly stride away in the opposite direction of Sabine and Lyra.

 _He almost fell to the dark side? I guess that explains why he was acting angrier before Kanan came back. But why wouldn't they tell us? Don't they trust us? Does Myra even know?_ I shake the thoughts away. _One thing at a time. Just ask Myra about it once she's done with training._

I continue to walk to the lounge. Even though I'm trying to put it aside for later, I can't just stop thinking about it.

 _"They might even try to turn him to the dark side. The holocron and Sith temple event caused him to come near it. I don't even want to think about what will happen if something like it happens again."_ They can't do it, right? I mean, Ezra was guilty about what happened to Kanan and thought that it was all his fault. That must've been part of the cause for it. But now that Kanan's back and their bond is stronger, Ezra won't fall to the dark side. Right? _Right?_

I give a small sigh. _Just focus on the hunter for now, Leo. Stop thinking about i–_

 _"Ahh!_

 _Crash!_

 _"Whop whop!"_

I groan as I rub my throbbing arm and side as Chopper pushes himself off the floor. _"Whop bop bep whop boop!"_

I push myself up against the wall, still holding my side. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just had something on my mind."

"Boo whep whop?"

"No, it's not that. And don't worry, I'm fine."

"Bop whop bep."

I give him a small smile. _He's a stubborn, but sometimes caring droid._ "Alright. Stay if you want." I check to see if the cast is broken or loose which, thankfully, is not. It's been three and half weeks since I broke my leg. I'm allowed to run on it, but not that much and at a slower pace than usual. It's really annoying. I can't do that much. But at least I don't need the crutches anymore. And at least I'm getting it off in about two weeks.

I stand up, carefully on the leg. "Come on, Chop. Let's go see if Hera needs help."

"Beep bop whop."

The two of us walk to the cockpit. And still, I can't take my mind away from the recent events.

 _Let's just hope it doesn't even come near to that._

* * *

 ** _Myra's POV_**

 _Hiss! Clang! Hiss! Hiss! Humm!_

I slide underneath a saber to the other side, Kanan and I still attacking Ezzy.

 _Jump. Strike. Duck. Block. Strike. Strike. Shift right. Shift left. Strike. Block. Duck. Jump and strike. Block below. Shift left and block above. Jump over. Duck. Shift right. Block. Push back and strike._

 _Blast_!

Ezzy blocks the beam and we all stop, looking above. Smoke is flying out of the blaster and Sabine blows it away.

"Mind if we join?" Lyra asks, her saber's sky blue light bouncing off the walls around her.

The two jump down from the ledge and land on their feet in front of us.

"Don't mind if you do." Kanan answers.

Lyra readies herself in front of me as Kanan does the same with Ezzy. Sabine stands in the back, both blasters aimed at Ezzy and me.

Lyra strikes at me first and Ezzy strikes at Kanan. I block Lyra and push her back. I move to my right as a beam flies past me.

 _Strike. Block. Strike. Strike. Block the beam. Shift left. Jump. Block below. Strike. Duck. Lean back and block above. Shift right. Strike. Block the beam. Duck. Strike. Jump. Block. Push and strike._

I block another beam and charge at Lyra. Our lightsabers clash together, creating a combination of green and blue across the walls.

* * *

 ** _/(Time Skip)/_**

* * *

I breath in deeply as I sit against a crate.

 _That was tiring. But it was worth it._

A cup flies into my view and I grab it. "Thanks."

"No problem."

I quickly drink the water; savoring the taste; and place it on the metal floor beside me. We stay quiet, not saying a word to each other. Ezra, Kanan, and Lyra are meditating in my cabin right now as I practice by myself a little more.

"Myra…I need to tell you something.."

"What is it?" I ask while continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"Well…I overheard Sabine and Lyra talking and….it turns out.." He lowers his voice. "..Ezra almost went to the dark side."

My eyes widen and my head whips around to face him. " _What? When_ did this happen?"

"Apparently after the Sith Temple…the past events and the Sith holocron has a part in it. I wanted to make sure if you knew or not.."

I look down at my lap, my mind still trying to process those few phrases. _Ezzy..almost went to the dark side?..Is that what Lyra and Kanan were talking about after Kanan came back?_

 _"Why didn't they tell us?"_

I see him glance at me from the corner of my eye. He looks straight forward. "I don't know, Myra. I don't know.."

Before I can even look at him, Hera's voice comes from the comms.

 _"We're here, everyone. Get ready."_

"We should go." He stands up, pulling me with him. He begins to walk to the cockpit as I stay in place. When he realizes, he turns back to me. "You coming?"

I nod. "I'll be right there in a bit, Leo."

Leo nods and continues to walk away, glancing back at me from time to time. When he's out of sight, I pick up my blasters. I pick up my lightsaber from the crate and stare at the five pairs of initials; initials of those who have taught me and care about me. I grip it tightly as my brother's name comes into view.

 _He won't come near it again. I'll make sure of it..._

* * *

 ** _Me: Ok, sorry that took some time to upload. And I'm sorry that it's shorter than usual. I'll have the next chapter longer. There will be a part two for 'The Planet With Two Suns' though._**

 _ **I've just started high school in the beginning of September. And it's so tiring and weird. It's like a whole new different place. I barely had any time to write on this just because of all the homework and projects they already assigned. Honestly, Kassy, how** do **you survive high school?**_

 ** _Kassy: To tell you the truth, I have no idea…_**

 _ **Me: Me: Really? Welp, however you did it, it did you good. Cause this...*jesters to the large pile of homework and projects*...is** no **joke. And that's not even half of it.**_

 ** _Kassy: Wow... looks like you are gonna have a few hours of complete boredom._**

 ** _Me: Sadly yes...Anywho, based on the chapter, what do you think will happen during the Bridgers' encounter with the hunter?_**

 ** _Kassy: Hopefully nothing bad! Please no hurting anyone! (Scratches head) Unless... ya, never mind._**

 ** _Me: Unless what?_**

 ** _Kassy: Nothing... (awkwardly starts to whistle and walk away)_**

 _ **Me: (looks at her back confused) Yeah...I'm definitely asking again. (Turns to the camera) Anywho, everyone, I hope you liked it. The next part will be up next week or two weeks later. See ya then! Bye! (Starts running after Kassy) Kassy!** Wait up! **What did you want to say?! (Live recording closes)**_


	17. The Planet With Two Suns: Part 2

**_Me: Ok, so, I'm just going to go straight to the chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, Ronin, and OC Kassy._**

* * *

 ** _Previously on New Beginnings…._**

* * *

 _"The Rebellion, including us, are running out of supplies. If we don't get them soon, we'll be starving, cold, and can get stuck in a place where the Empire can find us without fuel."_

 _"The only planets we can get them from are.." Hera points to the planets and enlarges them as she says their names. "Malastare, Bathawui, and–" Leo stares cold and hard at the last one._

 _"Tatooine."_

 _/:/:/_

 _"When we arrived at Mandalore, Leo and I did some searching on what the hunter; the one after Ezra and me; said. We eliminated all the planets that aren't close to what he said. Then all the ones we haven't been to. And so on. We came up with four results. Okeanios, Bosbou, Woenia, and…" Myra stares at the holographic desert planet. "…Tatooine."_

 _/:/:/_

 _Kassy, who was filled in with everything a few days after she joined, crosses her arms. "And Myra? What does she think?"_

 _Leo glances at the door. "She's willing to take the risk."_

 _They all look at each other silently. Ezra turns back to Hera and Leo. "He's after the both of us. If Myra's willing to do it then I am, too."_

 _/:/:/_

 _Kanan and Ezra continue to attack Myra as she tries to defend herself and attack back. After a few more minutes of watching them train, Kassy climbs up the ladder to the laser turret and sit in the large, slightly comfortably seat. She pulls her legs up and wrap her arms around them, staring up at the several different shades of blue of hyperspace._

 _/:/:/_

 _Sabine frowns. "I was honestly hoping this wouldn't happen until after Myra's test. Then there could've been one less thing to worry about and then the both of them could be more prepared for this."_

 _/:/:/_

 _"Well…I overheard Sabine and Lyra talking and….it turns out.." Leo lowers his voice. "..Ezra almost went to the dark side."_

 _"Why didn't they tell us?"_

 _Myra sees him glance at her from the corner of her eyes. Leo looks straight forward. "I don't know, Myra. I don't know.."_

 _/:/:/_

 _Myra picks up her lightsaber from the crate and stares at the five pairs of initials; initials of those who have her and care about her. She grips hit tightly as her brother's name comes into view._

 _'He won't come near it again. I'll make sure of it…'_

 _/:/:/_

 _Everyone stands in a endless dark space, standing back to back, thinking about one thing._

 _'I was hoping we would have more time…'_

* * *

 _ **/(Present Time)/**_

* * *

 _Whooooosh…_

 _"Everyone remembers the plan, right?"_

She presses the button down. "Yes, Kanan. That's the sixth time you asked us."

 _"I'm just worried."_

She frowns. "I know.."

 _"…We'll meet up in the center of the market. Be careful, everyone."_

"We will." She turns to her brother and friend. "Let's go."

The other two nod and the three continue their way through the desert.

* * *

 _ **Kassy's POV**_

I watch from behind as Ezra and Myra walk in front of me, their hands hovering over their weapons at all times.

I can't stop thinking about how he'll lure them away. Is he going to create an illusion? Or cause the stormtroopers to chase after one of us, forcing us three to split up? I glance at the two. _All I know is that I need to keep them close to me._

I quicken my pace as we continue to the market.

 _ **/(Time Skip)/**_

"Let's split up and grab the supplies quickly."

I grab his arm before he can run off and shake my head. "No. If that guy is here, he can attack one of you."

Myra turns to her brother. "She's right, Ezzy. We should stick together."

Ezra stares at the two of us and slowly nods. "Alright." He turns around. "Come on. We have to leave by tomorrow."

We follow Ezra into the market. Myra pulls out her data tablet and we both look through the list of supplies Hera and Kanan sent us to get. I scan the area, searching for them. _Nothing._ As we pass a small crowd, Myra and Ezra pull the hoods of their cloak down farther. Since they Empire doesn't know about me yet, I don't have to worry. But these two…..With the emperor after them, wanted signs have been all over the galaxy. Sure, there's some of Hera, Kanan, Leo, Sabine, and the others. But it's mostly of Ezra and Myra.

I give a silent sigh as we pass another crowd looking at the wanted signs. I scan the surrounding once more and I smile.

"Over here, guys." The two follow me as I walk to the stand.

"I'll go buy it quickly. Keep a lookout and _wait here."_

They watch as I stride a few feet ahead, pulling out some credits to pay for the fruit. As the merchant turns around, I look over my shoulder to see Myra look down as a trooper passes by. I frown and glance at my comm.

 _I hope the others are having better luck than us…_

* * *

 _ **Myra's POV**_

I watch as Kassy buys the fruit from merchant while Ezzy checks our surroundings.

"Ezzy?"

He turns to me. "What is it, Myra?"

I look up at him with worry in my eyes. And then I look back down at my feet. "What if he really is on the planet? What if we can't beat him? What if something happens?..."

Ezra gives me a small encouraging smile. "Hey, don't worry. _If_ he is on the planet, we'll do all we can to defeat him. And if we don't defeat him, then we'll figure out a way how to. And nothing will happen. We have each other and the others to help us. And you need to believe that."

I stare at my brother and nod, smiling. "I do. Thanks, Ezzy."

"Anytime, sis."

 _Pitter patter pitter patter pitter!_ "I got it. What's next?"

I observe the list. "Medicine." I look around. "And it looks like we'll need to go to several different stalls for it. I only see one stall with a few of the supplies."

Kassy glances up at the sun. "We better hurry then."

Ezzy takes the crate from Kassy. "There are two stands right near each other. Myra and I will get it from one while you get it from the other. We'll bring the things from the small alley in between the two stands."

Kassy nods. "I'll go get them now."

As Kassy runs off, Ezzy and I stride over to the other stand.

"Hello. Can we have some…"

As Ezzy talks to the merchant, I watch the crowd as it thickens. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

 ** _Kassy's POV_**

I take the first aid kit from the seller and give him the credits.

"Thank you."

He gives a small smilie and a nod in return and turns to another customer. I spin around and begin to walk over to the alley.

 _Whoosh!_

I stop in my tracks and observe my surroundings.

 _Whoosh!_

I twirl as a black figure passes by me once again. It runs into a darker alley and I follow it. I tuck the first aid kit under my arm and pull out my blaster as I slowly step into the alley, the crowd's noise softening as I go deeper inside.

 _Whoosh!_

I turn around and press the trigger. _Blast!_ The black spot remains on the brick wall as smoke rises out of it. I slowly turn around, keeping my blaster aimed and ready.

 _"Andro Frost.."_

I quickly shift to my right and the grip on my blaster tightens. "How do you know that name?"

My blaster is pulled out of my hand and thrown against the bricks from me as he slowly walks towards the wall, his cloak moving along with him. "I know a lot, _Kassandra Frost."_ My grip tightens even further. "In fact I know a lot about you and your family. I know how much your parents fought. How they went their separate ways. How they _left_ you and him on the streets." I begin to shake violently. "How you both fought to survive. How Andro _did_ in the most _violent_ way possible."

 _ **"Shut up!"** _The first aid kit drops onto the ground beside me as I strike at the hunter over and over again while he dodges me. _"You don't know anything!"_

"Oh but I do." The hunter dodges me once again. As I go in for another punch, he grabs my hand and throws me into the brick wall, a liquidly substance flowing down my neck.

 _"Ugh…" That's going to leave a really bad bruise._

He leans in beside my ear, the cloak's hood still covering his face. "In fact, I was partially the cause of his death."

My eyes widen as I begin to tremble.

 _He runs a hand through his snow white hair, a few tips of it fading into café brown, and smilies._

 _"It's not all bad, Kassy. We can survive this."_

 _/:/:/_

 _He lays on the ground still and barely alive. The wounds on his body spouts out more of the dark, sticky substance as he coughs. His clothes are matted with blood. And his once bright, snow white hair is now mixed with a deep scarlet red. He gives one last encouraging smile towards me and takes one last breath, his eyes rolling back._

 _"No…No no no no no! Please! **Andro!** "_

Tears brim my eyes as I look up towards the hunter. "You…."

I kick him away and reach for my blaster. _Almost….What? Wait. I can't. I can't…_ I try to move, but my body won't listen. The hunter steps in front of me and flicks his hand, moving me back into a sitting position. So he really is a force user.

"We can't have you running off yet." He pulls out a blaster and my eyes widen. "I still have my uses for you."

 _Blast blast blast!_

* * *

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

"Thank you. Come again."

We walk away from the stand, boxes of bandages and ointment in our arms. I open the crate and we place the items inside. I look around. "Kassy should've been here before us.."

"I think we should go look for her, Ezzy."

I nod at my little sis. "Let's go." As I push the crate, Myra walks besides me. We both walk up to the stand Kassy had gone to.

"Excuse me." The seller look up at my partially covered face. "We're looking for a young girl. She has light brown hair with a streak of white hair and blue eyes. She came here to buy some medicine from you earlier."

The seller nods. "Ah yes. The polite young lady." He points towards a darker alley. "Last I saw, she was chasing a cloaked figure into that alley."

Myra and I glance at each other worriedly. "Thank you, sir." Myra says as she walk away, waving.

He waves back. "Anytime."

We step into the dark alley and look around, slowly striding deeper inside as the marketplace's voice lessens. _Something isn't right here. Even if Kassy had seen him, she would've gone straight to us…_

 _Pitter pat pitter pat pitter pa– Clank!_

I let go of the crate and slowly pick up the object that I stepped on. Myra turns to look at it. "..Didn't Kassy go to get that?"

I hesitantly nod and scan the area. An item glistens in a beam of sunlight and I stride over to it. I grab the object and if they could, my eyes would be even wider. In my hand is a gray and black blaster with red blood. _Kassy's blaster_ with _her blood_. Myra and I glance up at the wall and there the same colored substance is against the bricks and concrete.

I grip the blaster tightly. _He already got to her. But what exactly happened? Where is she?_

Myra turns around and opens the crate, placing her bag in. "I sent a distress signal from my data pad. They should come here and find the crate. At least then all this won't go to waste." She mutters, "Why do they always get hurt?.."

I frown and hug her. "We'll find her." She nods in my chest and I let go. "Come on. Let's go teach him a lesson."

I hand her Kassy's blaster and Myra attaches it to her belt. She looks up at me with a determined face. "Let's go."

Leaving the crate there, we both run out the alley and slow down, blending into the crowds. I observe our surrounding look for any signs of the hunter. Anyone with red skin and a black cloak is a suspect at this point.

 _Hummmmm…._

I stop in my tracks, staring straight ahead. Myra stops, too, and scans my face. "What's wrong?"

I stay quiet and peer closer through the crowds.

 _Hummmmmm….._

As a person passes my sight, a cloaked figure is seen staring at us, although his face is covered. Another person passes and he's gone. _Where did he go?_ Myra pulls at my sleeve and points up at a roof. "Over there!" I turn to look up and I catch his form striding away on the roof. _How did he get up there?_

"Come on."

We sprint through the market, dodging people here and there. The black figure runs ahead as we continue to follow him. Breaking through the crowd, we dash to the end of the market, sand being the only thing before us. As we slowly stride out into the open; the two suns already set; I keep my hand on my saber as Myra keeps her palm on top of her's.

 _Whoosh!_

We spin to our right and I catch the figure far ahead. Myra grits her teeth. _"Where is she, you creep?"_

He slowly moves his head up, allowing us to see a crimson red color. Not saying anything, he turns around and continues sprinting. Determined, Myra and I dash after him. I keep my hold on my lightsaber and watch as the hunter continues to run. _Just what is he up to?_

 _Whooooosh….._

I close my eyes as the sand blows towards me. I bring my arm up and block the sand, opening my eyes again. Myra has stopped and so has the hunter. He does nothing. He just stands there, his back facing us.

Myra takes a step forward. "I'm not going to ask again. _Where is she?_ "

His hood shifts as he looks over his shoulder. "I'm afraid Kassandra is no longer going to help you." _How does he know her name? They can't already know that she's working with the Rebellion. And 'no longer to help'? Did he….No. He must be playing with us. He has to be._

I clench my teeth together. "What did you want with her?"

The hunter turns to his side and slowly ambles to the right, his cloak still covering his body. "I had some…unfinished business with her."

Myra glares at him. "What do you mean?"

He comes to a stop. "She never told you, did she? I shouldn't be surprised. After all, she had only known you for two weeks." How does he know that? "But enough about young Kassandra."

 _Hiss!_

A glowing red saber spins into the dark, cold night as sand flies around in the air.

 _"My master awaits for you both.."_

* * *

 _ **Myra's POV**_

One moment we're talking about Kassy. The next we're being attacked. I didn't even have time to react before the hunter began to change at me.

 _Hiss!_

I take a step back, eyes wide with fear, as Ezzy blocks the hunter's attack, grunting as he uses the force to push the hunter back. Ezzy stands in front of me, legs apart, with his saber ready before him. I pull out my lightsaber, too, and turn it on, the sapphire blue light coloring the sand surrounding us.

We stand in silence as all three of us stare at each other, lightsaber in hand.

 _Thump…_

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

He takes a step forward.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

 _Thump thump…_

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

He takes another.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

 _Pitter pat…._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

And another.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

 _Pitter patter pitter!..._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

His pace increases.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

 _Pitter patter pitter patter!..._

 _.,.,._

 _.,.,._

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

And he sprints at us.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

.,.,.

 _Clash!_

My saber blocks against his, the red and blue light creating emerald green. I push him back with the saber and strike at him, only for the hunter to dodge it and use the force to push me back.

Ezzy strikes at the hunter, keeping him in a deadlock as I join the fight again.

 _Strike. Block above. Strike below. Dodge. Strike. Shift right. Shift left. Strike. Block. Duck. Jump and strike. Block below. Shift left and block above. Jump over. Duck. Shift right. Block. Push back and strike. Roll over and turn right. Block above. Strike left. Dodge. Dodge. Strike_.

I huff as he pushes me back. Not even a scratch. I peer through the now dark sky, trying to figure out just what he is behind that cloak. _Whoever he is, he must be from a strong, agile species._ I jump back as the hunter strikes at me again. Ezzy comes in between and clashes his lightsaber against the hunter's. I observe our surroundings.

 _He lured us too far away from the market…_

 _Thump!_

 _"Ugh…"_

My eyes dilate at his groaning, slumped figure on the cold sand. _"Ezzy!"_

I run towards the hunter, lightsaber held behind me. As I come near him, he, too, brings his saber up.

 _Clash!_

I push him back and aim for his legs, only for it to be blocked. I jump over the crimson red saber and over the hunter. I spin around and block his saber once again.

 _Hummm…_

He pushes me far away into the ground with the force. I give a small hiss as my side hits the sharp, hard rocks. I stand back up and peer through the darkness. _Where did he go?..._

 _Whoosh…._

I shut my eyes as the sand blows into my eyes. I bring my arm up, blocking them and open my eyes once again. My pupils contract as they come in contact with the hand stretched out before them.

 _Hummm!...Whoosh! Thump!_

I groan as I hold my body, blood dripping out of cuts formed by the small, sharp, jagged rocks in the sand and lightsaber.

 _Hummmmmm…._

I feel myself being pulled into the air once again and his footsteps come closer as the crimson red light covers my face. I quickly reach for Kassy's blaster and pull it out.

 _Blast!_

His focus on me breaks. _Hiss!...Snip!_

 _Thump!_

 _"Myra!"_

Tufts of blueish-black hair fall to the ground as a glowing, red light settles beside me…

I subconsciously reach behind me to feel my hair. It's perfectly horizontal cut is now a jagged, uneven, diagonal line with blood gushing out from the cuts and gashes, the icky red substance spilling onto the skin and hair.

 _Hiss!_

I tilt my head upwards and roll to left, dodging the deadly weapon. I quickly grab Kassy's blaster and reattach it to the belt. I stretch out an arm and my saber flies into my right palm, the weapon reopening.

I block the hunter's attack, keeping us both in a deadlock. I push him back and flip backwards, putting good few yards between us. I pull out my blaster and shoot at him. As the hunter blocks the beams, I run up and throw my saber at him. He dodges it at the last second, the saber ripping the side of his cloak and letting a red colored arm show. I pull the lightsaber back into my hand. I jump and aerial spin out of his way. I land behind him and and spin around, attack him, which the hunter blocks.

 _Hmmmmm!..._

My eyes widen as I'm pushed back and thrown over the sand.

 _Thump!_

I groan and look at the trail made in the sand and rocks by my body. Hiss! I quickly bring the sapphire saber upwards as it clashes with the crimson red weapon. I grunt as the hunter pushes our sabers down closer and closer to my face.

 _Hmmmmmmmm!..._

 _Whoosh!_

 _Thump!_

I sigh in relief as he's thrown away from me. A hand appears before me and I grab it as it pulls me up. "Thanks."

Ezzy smilies. "What are brothers for?"

I smirk. "Other than being annoying?"

Ezzy places a hand at his heart and mocks being hurt. "I am _deeply_ offended."

I chuckle. _Hummmm…._ I turn my head to the left and stare at the standing figure. Ezzy steps toward him. "What do you want with us, hunter?"

The hunter stands still. "All with be answered in due time." And he comes running at us.

I quickly scan for a way out of this mess. Seeing a cave out of the corner of my eye, I nudge Ezzy and he, too, looks over, getting the idea. As the hunter is getting closer, Ezzy and I close our eyes and suddenly stretch our arms out.

 _Whooosh!_

I watch as the hunter is thrown back and into the cave. As he gets up, Ezzy and I use the force once again to bring the rocks above down, blocking the entrance.

Letting out a breath, Ezzy glances at me. "Come on. That won't hold him for long."

Nodding, I follow him as we run away into dark, night sky. He lured us away from the market, which leaves us no sense to directions of where it is.

 _The best chance we have is to just go wherever we can for now._

 _ **/(Time Skip)/**_

 _Huff…huff…huff…._

I slow down and further wrap the cloak around me, blocking out the freezing winds; the cloak is rubbing against the wounds, making me silently hiss.

I glance at my comm. Not a single message came through. Only static. Either they're scrambling the signals, the crew isn't contacting us in fear us the signal being traced, or….the Empire caught them. _Please let it be the second…_

Ezzy notices me slowing down and he does so, too. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah…This isn't the worst thing that's ever happened to me." _Being with the Empire was…_

Ezzy frowns. "Hey…It'll be alright. We concealed ourselves from him with the force. He won't find us."

I glance at him. _He means for now at least. He just doesn't want to say it._ I look up and open my mouth, but close it right after. Ezzy stares at me confused. I squint and point out before us. "Over there. There's a light. Maybe it's somebody who can help us."

Ezzy observes the lights and nods. "Let's give it a shot."

We slowly trudge to the lights and as we got closer, the lights turn into a round house. And the house turned into a small farm. The moons' light shines brightly onto the rounded house and the whitish-yellow sand surrounding it. Bright golden light pours out of the windows and doors, leaving that color attached to a few parts of the walls. A white podracer with blue and red stripes stood alone, slightly hidden behind the house with an open toolbox besides it. Ezzy and I come to a stop 5-8 yards before the side the of the house.

 _Please don't be against the Rebellion. Please don't be against the Rebellion. Please don't be against the Rebellion._

 _"Hello?"_

We turn around and come face to face with a teenager the same age as Ezzy. He has blonde hair, bright, sky blue eyes, and peach skin. He's wearing a beige colored tunic and the same beige colored pants. And on his feet are brown colored sandals. The twin moons' light shines on his right side, making that part of him seem either a lighter shade of the color or completely white. I shift my hand onto my blaster underneath the cloak, prepared to shoot at any moment. Yet….. _He seems familiar…Where have I seen him?_

"Do you both need help?"

* * *

( ** _Camera turns on as it's tilted)_**

 ** _Me: (steps back) And we're live! First things first guys…..(takes a deep breath)_**

 ** _Everyone: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**

 ** _Me: And I hope you guys are having as much fun as we are. (Holds yo the three completely filled bags of candy) I'm definitely going to be living off of sugar for the next few months._**

 ** _Zeb: Just make sure not to give any of 'em candies to 'em. (Points to Ezra, Myra, and Leo who are having a sugar rush. Even Sabine and Lyra are with them with a tiny bit of sugar.)_**

 ** _Leo: (runs up in his Emos-bird costume) CANDY! (Dumps the candy put on my bed and jumps on it)_**

 ** _Myra: ITS MINE! (Jumps on with Leo)_**

 ** _Me: (Stares) I regret taking them with me. (Stares at siblings who are also jumping and stealing candy from one another) And I regret taking my siblings, too._**

 ** _Kanan: (Walks up to me with sticky candy wrappers in his hair) You can make up for this next year._**

 ** _Me: (notices the angry vibe and takes a step back) …_**

 ** _Camera Man: You are so gonna get it._**

 ** _Me: (glares at him) Oh, be quiet, (this name will not be revealed). You were the one who helped me take them trick-or-treating._**

 ** _Camera Man: (sees Hera, Kanan, and Ronin glaring at him, too) I'll shut up now._**

 ** _Me: (looks at the camera) Okay, everyone. I'm going to go now before one of them (points at Ezra, Myra, and Leo) jumps on the camera and breaks it._**

 ** _Ezra: (Becomes a bidder) I have two Hershey bars for a king sized Kit-kat. Two Hershey bars. Anything else?!_**

 ** _Myra: (holds up candy) Three Hershey bars and one 3 musketeers!_**

 ** _Ezra: (points at her) Three Hershey bars and one 3 musketeers! Anyone else?! Anyone?! And….SOLD! (Hands Myra the king sized Kit-Kat and continues to bid)_**

 ** _Me: …..Yeah…I'm definitely going to close it. (Smilies at the camera) I hope you all had fun! See ya all next time! Happy Halloween!_**

( ** _Live recording closes)_**


	18. Rest In Peace

**_I'm sure all of you know about Stan Lee._**

 ** _On the 12th of November, 2018, Stan Lee has passed away. I only found out around 4-6 hours ago I'm very upset that he's gone, but I'm happy that he made it up to 95. He got to live his life._**

 ** _God, I don't even know what to say. I am seriously, legitimately shocked. Part of me always knew this day was going to come. After all, nobody is immortal. Sure, they can live a long time, but they are never immortal. But still?...For it to be today? No more Stan Lee cameos. No more of the funny, amazing man we all know. It seriously breaks my heart._**

 ** _Stan Lee was the man that created the Marvel comics. He created the characters. He spent his life making the comics and characters we all know and love. To me, Stan Lee is a hero. He created the Marvel universe that we all love. Without him, there wouldn't be Spiderman, Ironman, and all the other heroes and characters in the Marvel universe._**

 ** _He's the man who taught me that with great power comes great responsibility through Peter Parker. The man who taught me to be true to my heart through Steve Rogers. The man who taught me to embrace who i am through Tony Stark. To fight for those whom I love through T'Challa. To not let my past define me through Bucky Barnes. To be mentally and physically strong like Natasha Romanova. Thank you, Stan Lee, for teaching me those kinda valuable lessons and gifting us with the Marvel universe and for being you._**

 ** _He's in a better place now. He's up in heaven with his wife. And I hope you all pay your respects to him, remember him, and make sure that this legendary comic created and amazing, kind man's story is passed on. I most certainly will do those three things._**

 ** _Stan Lee truly is a legend. There will never be someone who is like him._**

 ** _Right now, I'm going to take a break from all my stories and pay my respects for him._**

 ** _Rest In Peace, Stan Lee. Have a happy life up there in heaven. We'll always remember you._**

 _ **You may be gone. But you will** NEVER **be forgotten.**_


	19. About the OCs

**_Me: Hey, everyone. So, I can't have the next chapter up yet. High school is taking up way too much of my time. So, I decided to give you some info on the OCs. Some of it, you all might already know. And some of it, you won't. Anywho, I'm not going to keep you all any longer. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, Ronin, OC Kassy, and the hunter._**

* * *

 ** _Myra:_**

 _Gender - Female_

 _Age - 11(about 12) years old._

 _Parents - Both from Lothal. Both dead._

 _Siblings - Alive older brother, Ezra._

 _Relatives - Uncle Ronin_

 _Appearance: Blueish-black hair that reaches to the middle of her back, electric blue eyes, and peachish tan skin. There are also two padawan braids on the side of her head._

 _Battle Wear - Half sleeved black shirt with grey pants. Her pauldron is colorful with a mixture of different shades of blue, orange, pink, and purple. The colors are the same with her breastplate. On the shoulder pads is written 'Little Specter 7' at the top from when she first painted it with Sabine and Lyra. Around her waist is a black and blue belt with straps, holsters, and pockets to carry her weapons and other necessities. On her wrists are black, fingerless gloves. Sometimes, she would bring her bag–the one she got from Ezra–with her data pad and other supplies. And she always wears her black combat boots. Her sapphire diamond shaped necklace–the one that matches Leo's grayish-blue alexandrite diamond shaped bracelet–is always with her._

 _Casual Wear - An azure blue short sleeved shirt that has light orange, white, and light pink stripes at the top with grey leggings, white socks, and blue sneakers. Her hair is mostly open, but sometimes she ties it up into a ponytail. Her sapphire diamond shaped necklace; the one that matches Leo's grayish-blue alexandrite diamond shaped bracelet, is always with her._

Background: Myra was taken by the Empire from her family when she was 1 year old. The Empire tried to train her into a stormtrooper, but she always found a way to hate them. They tried brainwashing her several times, yet she always retrieved the memories that she lost. The Empire soon gave up and started experimenting on her which gave Myra her extremely incredible strength and some other few unknown abilities. She was mostly held captive on Mustafar and Kashyyyk.

Myra was with the Empire until she was rescued by Ezra when she was eight years old. Around seven months after her rescue, Myra discovered that she is a force wielder just like her brother and mother. Since then she has been train by Ezra and Kanan. She was also trained by Lyra and Ahsoka from time to time.

Myra is about to go through a test that will determine whether or not she is a true Jedi. Also, she and Ezra are currently being hunted by another force wielder who is trying to bring them to the Emperor. Right now, she and Ezra recently had their first fight with the hunter.

* * *

 ** _Lyra:_**

 _Gender - Female_

 _Age - 18 years old(Two months younger than Ezra)_

 _Parents - Mother is from Lothal and the father is from Coruscant. Both are dead._

 _Siblings - None_

 _Relatives - Unknown_

 _Appearance: Brownish black hair that reaches mid-back and is mostly in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, and peach skin._

 _Battle Wear - A fitted royal blue top with long, slim sleeves. The top has an alternating vertical and horizontal sealing with double top stitching over the bust line and a section below the collar with four vertical pin tucks. There are two armbands of thin silver rectangular segments on the upper arms. The shirt is tucked in. She's also wearing a fitted silver color leggings. Around her waist is a black leather like belt that has two flapped pouches and a holster. And there are also black knee length combat boots. Her hair is always pulled back into a ponytail with a few bangs over her forehead._

 _Casual Wear - A green half sleeved shirt with black shorts. Worn with that are black and white sneakers. Her hair is worn in a ponytail, but there are times where she would keep her hair open._

Background: Her mother was a Jedi while her father was not. Her parents were caught working with Ezra's parents and were sent to prison, dying from illness six years later. She has been living on the streets since they were taken away. After three years of living on those streets, she met Ezra and the two became best friends. And in between that time, she found out she was Force-sensitive and has been using her mother's lightsaber, which she retrieved after she was freed, to fight. Two years after meeting Ezra, the Empire found out about her and took her captive. She has been held captive by them for four years. Lyra was rescued by the Ghost crew after those four years and has been fighting with them since. Between book 1 and book 2, Lyra was trained by Kanan with Ezra. Right now, she is helping the Ghost crew get supplies for the Rebellion.

* * *

 ** _Leo:_**

 _Gender - Male_

 _Age - 12 years old(One month older than Myra)Parents - Both emosian. Both dead._

 _Siblings - One older sister; Rina. One younger sister. One younger brother. One unknown older brother. All except the older brother is dead. The older brother's whereabouts and health is unknown._

 _Relatives - Uncle Dearil and Cousin Jayi._

 _Appearance: Short, dark brownish black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and peach skin._

 _Battle Wear - A gray jacket with two blue lines on the sides with a black shirt underneath it. The jacket's collar has a 'V' shape in the middle. Worn with jacket and shirt are black pants and white sneakers. On the wrists are brown, fingerless gloves. Around the hip is a black belt with black pouches and holsters for weapons and other necessities. Underneath the sleeves or above the gloves is a grayish-blue alexandrite diamond shaped bracelet–that matches Myra's sapphire diamond shaped necklace. It is always worn with him._

 _Casual Wear - A simple gray t-shirt with black pants and white sneakers. Around his wrist is a grayish-blue alexandrite diamond shaped bracelet–that matches Myra's sapphire diamond shaped necklace. It is always worn with him._

Background: At the age of seven, his whole family–except the older brother who was not living with them–was killed by the Empire. His sister, Rina, was held captive for a few months to get Leo to do what they want, but she was killed right after they sent the video to the boy. Leo was spy for the Empire for a year until after seeing Ezra and Hera care more about others than themselves. He didn't send the crew's coordinates to the Empire and kept them safe. Unfortunately, Ezra was captured by the Empire and Leo had to fight his cousin, Jayi. They were able to save Ezra and Leo was accepted by the crew. He has been and currently is being trained by Rex and Ronin. Leo became Myra's best friend after they rescued Ezra and the two has been inseparable since. Leo is currently getting supplies with the Ghost crew for the Rebellion.

* * *

 ** _Ronin:_**

 _Gender - Male_

 _Age - 36 years old_

 _Parents - Both dead_

 _Siblings - One older brother and one sister-in-law. Both are dead._

 _Relatives - Niece and nephew; aka Ezra and Myra._

 _Appearance: Short blackish blue hair with a few gray strands here and there, dark blue eyes, and tan skin._

 _Battle Wear - A regular stormtrooper armor._

 _Casual Wear - A white t-shirt and black pants with black combat shoes. Around his waist would be a black belt with pouches and holsters._

Background: The earlier part of his life is unknown. But later part is known. Ronin is the younger brother of Ephraim and uncle to Ezra and Myra. He joined the Empire to help his brother and sister-in-law fight against the Empire and to send information to the Rebellion. When the Empire found out who was sending out the broadcasts, Ronin tried to warn his family but did not make it in time. After Mira and Ephraim were caught and Myra was taken away, he spent his free time looking for Ezra, but he was never able to find him since he was soon transferred to Jakku and later on, Kashyyyk, where Myra was being held for a short period of time.

While at Kashyyyk, Ronin was placed in charge of guarding Myra, who was being failing to be trained by the Empire is was used as a test subject or experiments. Ronin took care of Myra, but he never revealed who he really was and why he cared for her. A few months later, he was replaced by a different stormtrooper and was sent to guard another cell. About a year later, Ronin put Myra's info on a disc, knowing that Ezra would recognize and come to rescue her, which Ezra did. Later on, a while past Myra's rescue, Ronin got info on the Ghost crew crash landing on Emos. He took a week off and went to the planet, contacting Ahsoka about it, too. He managed to help the Ghost crew and bring them back together to the Rebellion.

In the second book of the series, Ronin is still a stormtrooper, secretly sending out info to the Rebellion as a fulcrum. He was last seen helping the crew–excluding Hera– escape from the Empire after they were caught by the Empire.

* * *

 ** _Kassy:_**

 _Gender - Female_

 _Age - 11(almost 12) years old._

 _Parents - Unknown_

 _Siblings - Brother: Andro. Others: Unknown_

 _Relatives - Unknown_

 _Appearance: Light brown hair with a streak of white hair that reaches mid-back, bright blue eyes, and light peach skin._

 _Battle Wear - A fitted emerald green colored top with slim, half sleeved sleeves. The shirt is tucked into black leggings. Worn with them are black combat boots that reaches a bit above her ankles. Over the emerald green top is a black jacket with a silver line going around the chest. The jacket stops at her waist. Around her hip is a belt with pouches and holsters for her weapons and other necessities. Underneath the jacket and top is a white and gold colored locket that she always keeps hidden with her. The locket's origin and the pictures instead are unknown. Her hair is kept in a side braid._

 _Casual Wear - An emerald green colored sweater with a white top underneath, black leggings, and white sneakers. Underneath her top and sweater is a white and gold colored locket that she always keeps hidden with her. The locket's origin and the pictures inside are unknown. Her hair is sometimes kept in a side braid and is sometimes left open._

Background: Kassy's parents left her and her brother out on the streets. Her brother was murdered ruthlessly sometime after. The Smiths took care of her afterwards. The rest is unknown. Recently, she was helping the Ghost crew get supplies for the Rebellion when she was attacked by the hunter. Kassy's whereabouts and health is currently unknown.

* * *

 ** _The Hunter:_**

 _Gender- Unknown_

 _Age - Unknown_

 _Parents - Unknown_

 _Siblings - Unknown_

 _Relatives - Unknown_

 _Appearance: Red skin and black cloak. Rest - Unknown_

Background: Unknown

* * *

 ** _Me: Okay, so that's everything. There are still many unknown things about each person that haven't been revealed yet. You will find out later on in the book. You guys can also find what they all look like in those outfits on Wattpad when the second book is up. Since I can't really post pictures on , I'll just draw their outfits and upload them on Wattpad._**

 ** _The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. School has been taking up most of my time and I wanted to leave a bit to respect Stan Lee and all that. Plus, my sister made me sit down and watch the Harry Potter series until I finally liked it. Though I have to be honest, the series is really amazing!_**

 ** _Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this. If you guys have any questions on any of these six characters, write it down in your review and I'll have the character answer it themselves in either the next chapter or in another "About The OCs" chapter. Until next time, everyone! (Camera closes)_**


End file.
